The New America
by Sowelo
Summary: Hi there I'm Amy Felicita Hawkfeather, and I use to be just a normal teenage girl living in the year 2019. Waiting for my senior year of high school to end so I could travel to LA to become a dancer. My family's supportive and I have the coolest friends ever, but my world is turned upside down when I discover I'm a country; the New America
1. Chapter 1

The New America

"Everyone, may I have your attention please," said our plump rounded teacher, Mrs. Lope. "We are about to make our way to the UN building to observe the World Meeting. Now I'm sure you're all excited to be in New York, but all of you must remember, we are here study culture and country politics."

I yawned and whispered, "Yes, yes, we know. Why does she have to repeat this every five minutes?"

"To make sure the foreign kids get what she's saying," Sam Collins shrugged as he pushed back his blond dreads from his fair face.

"You've foreign," I remarked.

"I'm British," he said with a tone like it should be obvious.

"Oh yes," Daniela Aguero exclaimed in her Spanish accented voice. "Cause you come from the birth place of English, so you must know the language perfectly."

"Aw love you're being sarcastic," Sam smiled mockingly, "well you can just thank my beloved home land for creating it."

"Oh _non_, here goes again." Ella Chasse whined as she brushed back her honey blond curls.

Jamie Chen rolled her almond shaped eyes, "just ignore him."

"Believe me, I have tried." Ella mumbled.

"Will all of you shut up, I'm trying to sleep," Dimitri Maier exclaimed; his dark clean cut hair was in an unusual messy bed head style.

"How about you try sleeping in the bloody hotel room," Sam snapped.

"Sorry if I'm too home sick to sleep in the hotel room," he snapped back.

Heisuke Sato tried to settle everyone down, "Come on everyone let's not fight. This is our spring break, we should enjoy it."

"Listen to our dear sweet Heisuke, for he knows best," I said as I cracked the volume of my IPod.

Sam didn't let the fight go, "I was simply explaining why our teacher would repeat the instructions to us."

"But Sammie you forget you go to an international private school filled with teenagers from all over the world, who _know_ how speak English, let's not insult them. Remember our school's motto," and once I began, my friends quickly followed.

"_We have come from all corners of the land to teach and learn_

_ To respect cultures and customs_

_ And create peace and harmony between nations_." We finished.

"God," Dimitri smirked, "we've been brain washed."

And we all cried out in laughter.

We were quickly ushered out of the travel bus into the giant UN building. I took little notice of it and decided to name off the flags on the poles. _There's Italy, Ireland, France, Britain, Russia, the Netherlands. . . Damn most of these flags have the same color theme, did they not realize that there were other colors in the rainbow. Like pink and purple?_ I glanced over to a flag with the colors black, red, and yellow. _At least the Germans were creative._

"Amy Hawkfeather!" Mrs. Lope exclaimed, "Stay with the group!"

I sighed, "Coming."

After about an hour of boring lectures of how the UN was founded and how the system progressed all over the world; I was officially a zombie. Completely dazed and refused to think, I mean I know everything about history, world politics and cultures. I didn't attend school till I was ten so my grandfather practically drilled in world facts and languages into my skull from the time I was two. No offense to my grandfather, I am thankful but I preferred to follow the arts of the world, not _politics_, I mean it's so draining. I already feel like my soul was being sucked out just by standing inside the building. _Also,_ _I really need to go to the restroom_.

"Now if you all kindly follow me we will be able to witness the world leaders discuss today's politics." Mrs. Lope said as she led us into a brightly lit room.

"Mrs. Lope I need to pee," I exclaimed.

She glared at me, "Oh Miss Hawkfeather you need to use the restroom? Like the time at the museum when you were supposedly using the restroom, but instead climbing the T-Rex skeleton. Or the time we had a nationally speaker, you asked for the restroom passed, but instead of going, you decided to free mice into the auditorium. Or the time we had a school production of the play _Hamlet_ and you decided to pull the trap door on the main actor right in the middle of his most powerful monologue."

"Hey that one was accident, and I didn't even use an excuse for a restroom pass for that one." I said to my defense.

Mrs. Lope shook her head, "It doesn't matter, the answer is no." She said scornfully and ushered in the other students.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my trusted group of allies, "cover for me, I'll be back."

Each of them nodded and made sure to block Mrs. Lope's vision of me so I could make my quick escape.

After ten minutes of wondering through hallway after hallway, I was able to catch the sign for restroom. I sighed in relief and hastily do my womanly business. Once I began washing my hands, I took notice of my reflection. My naturally highlighted blond hair was cut into a boy like bob cut, with most of the hair brushed to the side as my bangs. The hair shaped around my long, light colored face, blue eyes, and full lips. I dried my hands on my skinny jeans and gray tee with a cartoon like drawing of a lion; mewing 'grrrrrr'.

I strut out of the restroom and sprint down the hall; till I heard a shout, "Yes I know, you well be taking the place of Alfred. Of course you couldn't a trace of him this year, _again_! Frankly I don't see why you bother; you all are clearly not concerned with this matter at the very least!"

The a woman in nice navy blue suite ran out of a room, completely ignoring me as she ran passed me. Tears were streaming down her face. That instantly made my blood boil, _who was the jerk that did that to her?!_ I slowly crept up to the white painted door and take a peek inside.

"You made her cry _Angleterre_," a tall man with wavy blond hair sighed.

"Don't call me that, you damn frog," a shorter man with shaggy dark blond hair exclaimed. Both men wore suites; the taller one wore a stylish white suite with a black button down shirt under his blazer. The shorter man wore a simple green suite with brown dress shoes and a tan shirt under his blazer.

The French man ignored his insult, "you always get yourself worked up over this every year and Arthur I believe its time you accept that he's gone-"

The British man slapped him and I covered my mouth to stop my gasp.

"Shut your bloody mouth! If America is still going then _he_ has to be out there!"

The wavy blond rubbed his sore cheek, his blue eyes blinking away tears. "Alfred's gone."

"No he isn't," the so called Arthur hissed, then glanced down to his shoes. "I mean, _America_ is still going. It's been seventeen bloody years and this nation as continued without him," he shook his head, "Could it be, that _they_ don't need us?"

The taller man whispered soothing words as he patted Arthur's head and pulled him into a comforting hug. I inched forward, trying to hear what they were whispering about till a voice behind me whispered in my ear. "You know it's quite rude to eavesdrop."

I yelped and pushed myself inside the room only to fall face first into the carpet floor. "Ow," I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"What the-"

I looked up to find both men staring down at me. The French man had an expression of confusion and concern displayed on his face; while Arthur glared, his green eyes were buried under large dark eyebrows and his lip was twisted into sneer. I rapidly glanced behind me to find a young boy with chin length blond hair with a large curl in between his parted hair down the middle. He had blue eyes, glasses and wore a sad smile. But what really caught me off guard was that he had a cub sized polar bear in his arms.

"Who are you?!" Arthur demanded.

I quickly rose to my feet, "Hi I'm Amy, and I was, just, um, looking for the restroom-"

"As you could see this isn't the bloody loo!"

"Right! I was just leaving!"

The boy with the polar bear blocked my path, "I found her listening in."

Both men turned their attention to me, Arthur looked ready to chew my head off but the taller blond stopped him. "Let me handle this _mon ami_." He then gave his most dazing smile; he was very handsome with a strong featured face with a bit of facial hair under his chin. "_Mademoiselle_, please do not be afraid. Come, sit," he offered a chair at the dark brown table while I took a step back.

The boy smiled from behind, "We won't harm you."

"Unless you give us reason," Arthur snapped.

I take a deep breath, summon my courage and sat myself on the large black leather seat. The French man takes his seat at my right side while Arthur sits on my left. The boy with the polar bear sits next to him. I scanned my surroundings, searching for a possible escape route.

"Are you thirsty?" The French man asked and I shook my head.

"What about food, I'm sure I could find you a snack-"

"Dammit Francis stop beating around the bush!" Arthur glared at me, "What did you hear." It was a command more than a question.

"I didn't hear anything." I lied.

Arthur snorted, "I don't buy that for one bloody-"

"Believe me!" I shouted, "I was just passing by!"

"It seemed to me you were there for a while," the boy explained.

"Please," the man I knew then called Francis said. "You are not in trouble, we just wish to know-" once he placed his hand on mine, an electrical spark stirred inside of me. It started in the pit of my stomach and spreads to the back of my neck to the toes of my feet. It almost feels like about to barf my breakfast till I noticed Francis having the same reaction and he's staring at me with shocked eyes. "_Mon Dieu_."

"Francis, what's wrong?" Arthur gave a semi-concern expression.

"Touch her," he answered.

"What?!" I exclaimed but Arthur's hand was already on mine and the same electrical shock washed over my body. "Stop that!" I shouted as I pulled my hand away from him.

Arthur did nothing to stop me but only watched me with watered eyes. The boy gave quick looks to his companions then the polar bear in his arms spoke, "I knew she smelled like a country."

_Did the bear just talk?! Okay, its official, I'm getting out of here!_ I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door. All three men yelling after me as I quickly retraced my steps through the halls. Edging around corners and sprinting through lobbies, in hopes of finding an officer to help me, _or hell I'll even settle for Mrs. Lope!_

They chased after me, calling out for me as they did, but I ignored them. I sighed in relief when I realized I was in the main lobby of the UN building and hurried out the door into the over bearing, loud city of New York. I could still hear them gasping and running after me, but I turned my focus on a police officer just across the street.

"Officer, help me!"

I should have paid more attention to my surroundings, fuck it I should've looked both ways before crossing the street. As I called out for the officer, a dark SUV slams into my side and my head made contact with the wind shield. A sickening crack resounded in my ears as I rolled over the car's roof and into the air. It almost felt like I was flying till I landed on the pavement and my world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a dry throat and hazy eye sight, my head was spinning and my neck ached when I lifted it off the white pillow.

"She's awake," a relieved voice called out.

I turned to meet with a shaggy blond with green eyes, at first I couldn't tell who he was till he started to speak. "Amy, Amy, you're in hospital, you had an accident and-"

I didn't give Arthur a chance to finish as I slammed my fist into his cheek. He cursed as I leaped to my feet and grabbed on to a silver pole that held my IV bag. I lifted it up so the bottom with three sharp edges was in front of his face. "You got three seconds to walk out of here before I decide to smash your face into the wall!"

"Now let's be civilized here," he held his hands up in surrender.

"Arthur!" Francis burst into the room with the young blond that carried the small polar bear right behind him.

"Stand back or I smash his face in!" I threaten.

The boy and Francis share a worried glance and nodded. I turned my attention back to Arthur and gesture him to stand with the others. He follows and stands next to the boy, "Amy, please-"

"How long have I been out?" I shouted. "Has my family been informed? I was hit by a car so I know I had to been out for at least two weeks."

Arthur nodded with an understanding expression, "You had a fractured leg, five broken ribs and a concussion. A _normal_ person would have been out for two to three weeks or left in a coma. You were out for an hour."

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion and shook my head in disbelief. "You're crazy. All of you are crazy!" Then I took a quick glance to my clothes, and I discovered that I was in a white hospital grown with nothing else underneath. "What the hell?! Where are my clothes?!"

"We sent them out to be dried cleaned," the boy whispered as he clutched the bear to his chest.

"You better hope a nurse changed me, because if I found out it was either of you, I'll blind all of you!"

"Please, Amy," Francis begged, "hear us out."

I panted uneasily, _what would be the point, these people are crazy_. But deep down my gut squeezed almost if it said, 'give them a chance.' I bit my lip, swallowed my pride and fear and sat down the plow, "you got three minutes."

All three breathed a sigh of relief and Arthur said, "Glad that's over with." Then he pulled out a silver dragger with a vine like design on the handle from the inside of his blazer.

My instincts kicked in and in a blink of an eye I snatched the stand and held it in a fighting position.

Arthur held his hands up, "this isn't for you. It's for us, to prove that we are the same."

I gave a confused look but he ignored my glare and pulled down his sleeve. He then placed the dragger on his wrist and slashed it across his skin.

My eyes widen as the cut bled but in an instant faded and disappeared, didn't even leave a scar. "Self-inflicted wounds never last. Wounds from a human, either with their hands or machine will last longer but still heal." He hands the dragger to the boy, "Matthew."

The boy called Matthew set the polar bear down gently and received the dragger. He also cuts himself in the same fashion and just as Arthur's, healed in a blink of an eye.

"What are you people?" I whispered.

Francis took the dragger and made a face, "do I really have to do this? I'm not a big fan of pain."

"Don't be pansy," Arthur hissed and Francis made a light cut and he yelped, "Ouch."

Arthur rolled his eyes and I yelled, "What are you!"

All three took quick glances with one another then Arthur cleared his throat, "We're nations, countries if you will."

"Countries?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, we believe we're spirits, taking a physical form to represent our people, our culture-"

I snorted, "Let me guess, you're England, no wait Britain! Oh now a-days you prefer be called the United Kingdom, how about you stink to one name and one name only." Then I faced Francis, "You must be France." I turned to Matthew, "I even don't know who you are?!"

"I'm Canada," he said shyly.

"Oh," I danged out the word in a long sarcastic groan, "of course! And is the polar bear the North Pole?"

"I wish," the bear said.

"And it talks."

"I ain't an 'it', I'm Kumajirou."

"How come you have a Japanese name?"

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand," Arthur asked.

"You mean the topic of you all being countries? Oh of course how could we ever brush it off like that? Oh wait, I was talking to a_ bear_!" I panted and fixed my glaze on all three men, "You say were the same? How exactly?"

Matthew took a deep breath and said, "Your America."

I snickered, "Ok, I'll play along. I'm America, woooo. No wait! We're spirits; shouldn't we go 'boo' instead?"

"You're making fun of us aren't you," Arthur remarked.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Arthur just show her," Francis interrupted.

Arthur nodded and pulled out an old photo from his pocket. He steps toward me and lifted up the stand ready for a fight.

"It's just a photograph," he soothed as he holds it out. I snatched it out of his hand and he winced, "Please, it's fragile."

I ignored him, glanced at the picture and froze. It displayed a man in a brown military jacket with a white t-shirt, khakis and brown hiking boots. He was standing in front of a gothic styled church with a large, happy grin on his face. His dirty blond hair was brushed back, thanks to the wind. His blue eyes shined and his glasses were askew, but still he smiled without a care in the world. But what really shocked me to my core was that his face had long features like mine, the same shade of blue as my eyes and we shared the same light complexion.

"That man," Arthur continued, "Is Alfred F. Jones and he's your father."

"How-"

"We took a DNA test, its a hundred percent match."

I turned back to the photo and Arthur asked, "Amy, we wish to know, when were you found?"

I have no idea why I answered but I did, "September 11, 2001."

He nodded, he didn't seem surprised, "Do you celebrate your birthday on that day?"

"No, doctors said I looked like I could have been born in early July."

"So," Francis added, "you celebrate it on the fourth then?"

I shook my head, "the first."

"So you will be eighteen in three months," Arthur said, "perfect timing seventeen to eighteen is usually the ages we introduce new nations to the world."

That snapped me out of my trance, "What do you mean introduce me to the world?"

"The other countries _mon cher_," Francis gave a kind smile.

"They would be every excited to meet you," Arthur added.

"No." I said bluntly.

A moment of silence, then Matthew asked, "What?"

"You heard me," I cried, "I. Said. No."

"But-"

"NO!" I yelled, "You had your three minutes! Now you can take this," I hold up the photo, "and all your country crazy talk and shove it up your ass!" I threw the photo into Arthur's face.

"Amy, please," Francis reached out and I blocked his hand with the bottom of the stand. "Get. Out." I threaten.

None of them moved and I snapped of the IV bag and threw it at Francis face, wires and all. The needle in my arm ripped out and warm liquid ran down my forearm, but I ignored it. The IV bag collided into his face and its liquid soaked his hair and clothes, he groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Last chance, get out," I hissed. "Or I will throw the stand."

Matthew quickly lifts Kumajirou into his arms and pushed Arthur towards the door. "She's serious, let's go." Arthur clearly disagreed but ended up guiding Francis out the door with Matthew right behind them.

I lay on the hospital bed allowing my temper to cool. At first I stared up into the ceiling, and then switched on to my side, where I spot the nook of my elbow. Where a bloody wound _should_ have been, but healed in a minute after I threw the IV bag into Francis's face. Quickly my thoughts replayed my behavior towards the men and guilt was beginning to pile on to my conscience. I was rude, cruel, and violent; if my mom witnessed the situation she would have slapped me in that moment. I shivered at the thought; my mom was scary when she was pissed. We may not share blood but both of us share the same heated temper. I smiled at the thought, even if I may have found out whom my biological father was, (if he was, a part of me still didn't believe it) it still didn't change the fact that I'm still my mother's daughter. I bet she's sick with worry by now. The nurses informed me that Mrs. Lope will come for me the moment my clothes arrive from the dry cleaners, and I'm sure she must have called my parents in California. _I'll have to call them once I get back to the hotel room._

The door open and a dark skinned woman walked in with my clean clothes, nicely pressed and wrapped in plastic. "Here you go sweetie," she smiled as she placed them on the bed next to me. She turned to leave, but I stopped her, "Where's the bill?"

"Oh, a nice young man paid for it," the woman informed.

"A young man?"

"Could've been in his late teens, early twenties; but what really stumped me was that he carried a stuffed bear. I thought it was for you but. . ." she trailed off looking around the room for the so-called bear.

"Yeah." _So Matthew paid for my dry cleaning that sure was nice of him_. But his actions only added to my guilt.

"Also your hospital bill has been paid," the nurse continued.

"By who?"

"Two men both had accents. One sounded like an actor from that new James Bond movie and one was quite handsome but he was a little girly for my taste."

_Arthur and Francis, crap are they trying to guilt trip me here._

"Thanks, I'll get changed now," that was my goodbye to the nurse as she walked out of the room.

Once I had charged and formally been discharged from the hospital, I was greeted by Mrs. Lope in the main lobby. The taxi ride to the hotel was filled with a lecture of how I shouldn't disappear from our tour groups and not run on wet tile floor. I almost asked 'what tile floor?' Till I realized if I mentioned the car people would ask how I was able to raise back to my feet in only an hour. Clearly Arthur thought of this and conducted entire scenario for me, along with paying off some doctors, nurses, and witnesses. _Well that's my theory_.

We entered the hotel and Mrs. Lope glared at me, "you will not leave my side for the rest of the trip, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered in monotone.

"You will also move your things into my room and you will be spending your free day with me, is that clear."

"Yes ma'am."

We entered the elevator and she continued, "Also your parents are quite worried, I suggest calling them."

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

When the elevator hit our floor, I walked quickly to my shared room with Ella, Jamie, and Daniela. All three jump to their feet the moment I stepped in.

"Amy!" Jamie smiled as she tackled me into a hug. She may be a small, thin Asian girl, but damn she had a grip.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"You gave us all a heart attack. At first we thought you ran off, but instead you get hurt?" Daniela said with crossed arms.

"I didn't mean to," I gave a carefree smile, "I tripped."

"What kind of trip lands you in hospital?"

_An SUV kind._

I dropped my duffle bag at the foot of my new bed, next to Mrs. Lope. She sat on her bed in a long night grown with a romance novel in her lap. I pulled out my Galaxy Infinity, which was the size of my palm and decked out in a cool graphic design of a hawk and feathers case. I take my phone to the bathroom and said, "Call Mom."

The phone stirred to life, pressed on Mom's number and began to ring. She answered after the first ring, _oh god she was waiting by the phone_.

"Oh Amy! My little girl, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She sighed and I could hear the strain in her voice. "When Mrs. Lope called, saying you tripped and was sent to the hospital I was so worried. I tried calling you but then I remembered you kids aren't allowed to have your phones during field trips."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm okay now."

"Why did you leave the group in the first place young lady," Mom's voice was edged in harshness.

_There's her anger, good thing I'm across the country_. "I needed to pee."

"Then why did you go by yourself?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"You never do!"

I sighed and she followed suite, both of us counting to ten.

"Sweetie," her voice was soft, "I was just worried; mothers are always like this when it comes to her children."

That brought a smile to my face, "I know and I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Just please, mind your teachers and come home safely."

"I will, and Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We ended the call and I stared into her photo icon I use for her and Dad. Their icons were the same one that I took with the camera phone. My dad had his arm draped around Mom's shoulders and both were smiling happily into the camera. Dad had his long raven hair tied in a braid down his back, his eyes were surrounded with crows' feet but he continued to smile as if he was still a young man. He had dark eyes and copper skin with a silver charm shaped like wolf hanging around his neck. My mom's skin was a lighter shade of brown, her dark brown hair was tied half way in the back and she had her head placed on the crook of Dad's neck.

My dad was Native American mixed with Cherokee, Navajo, Hupa, and Miwok; while my mom was Spanish, Mexican, and Native Hawaiian. People sure had a field day when they discovered they adopted a white girl. It wasn't hurtful more like surprised; especially when Mom would take me to the store as a kid and some tourists would ask if she was my nanny. Once my dad was suspected as my kidnapper when someone (another tourist no doubt) spotted me getting into his car and driving off towards the forest. Dad's a park ranger and would take me out on hikes whenever I felt up to it.

I shook my head, yup I was definitely the odd man out, but it didn't stop them from loving me.

Without thinking, my subconscious forced me back to the picture of Alfred F. Jones, my biological father supposedly. The image of him grinning disturbed me at some level; it was so close to mine. I didn't give a chance to second guess myself and set my phone on the bathroom's counter top. "Hologram mode," I dimmed the lights of the bathroom to allow the white lights to take shape above my phone's screen. It created the Google's home page in the air out of laser lights, "Search Alfred F. Jones."

Google scans and after a minute it returns with 'no results found'. I lifted my brow in confusion and logged on to Bing. "Search Alfred F. Jones," again it would come back with no results found. "What the-" I cursed but I didn't stop, I tried every search engine the internet had, and asked help through twitter and Instagram. Heck, I even went back to my facebook account I had when I was twelve.

But I found nothing. No birth certificate, no email, no social accounts, no photos, not even a death certificate. _Damn, it's like he never existed_.


	3. Chapter 3

_An explosion shook me from the inside, warm red liquid ran into my vision, and I was on my hands and knees. I crawled to a big block shaped phone attached to a cord on the wall but I didn't have the strength to reach for it. The pounding in my ears clouded my hearing, but I figured out the telephone was ringing. I tried to lift my body on the support of my knees, but I would only end up back on the floor withering in pain. I refused to give up and kept trying; till I pulled the cord and the phone collided against the polished wood floors._

_ A voice called out, "Alfred! Alfred! Are you alright?! Answer me!"_

_ "Artie?" I groaned, but I quickly realized this was not my voice. It was deep and masculine._

_ Then I turned to face a full body mirror that was across the room and found Alfred staring right back at me._

* * *

I screamed as I rose out of bed, sweat ran like bullets down my back and chest and my hair stuck to my forehead. I began patting my face and body, checking for any signs of abnormally. Not fully trusting my hands, I ran towards the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My thin, toned body was still average height with slim hips. My A-cup sized breasts were still small, _unfortunately_. And my face was still feminine with long blond eye-lashes and white teeth.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and leaned my back against the wall, still facing my reflection.

A knock at the door made me jump, "Amy? Are you alright?" Mrs. Lope's voice sounded concerned.

I called out, "Yeah, it was just a bad dream." I began to sink down to the floor, "A bad dream," I whispered. Once my bottom hit the tiled floor, I curled my long legs towards me, and hugged them close to my chest, whimpering, "Just a bad dream."

Later that morning, I watched the sun rise from the hotel's wired style balcony. The sun's rays were glistening through the buildings as the sky changed from light orange to a calm blue. I had my IPod play Ellie Goulding's 'Anything Could Happen' as I watched the calmness of the city, slowly stir to life. It was almost peaceful, till Mrs. Lope tapped on my shoulder.

I pressed pause and pulled out my ear bud, "What's up Mrs. Lope?"

Mrs. Lope sighed, almost like what she was about to say was going to wound her pride. "I might have been a little harsh about the whole ordeal yesterday. And now that I had the chance to sleep on it, I decided for you to have your free day today."

"Really," I asked excitedly.

Mrs. Lope nodded, "Yes, mostly because I don't want to spend _my_ free day babysitting you."

I smiled, Mrs. Lope may enjoy playing the hard-ass teacher, but deep down she was good person. _When, she wanted to be._ "Thank you Mrs. Lope."

A tiny smile played on her lips, but she turned away before I could see it. "Go and enjoy yourself. You're only young once."

I nodded, leaped to my duffel and dung through the bag for my cutest outfit. A light blue denim shirt with sleeves rolled up to my elbows, dark skinny jeans, with a pair of light blue Converses and a stylish white fedora hat with a single black strip.

I send a quick text to Ella: "Lope is letting me have my Free Day!"

Ella's reply was quick: "YAYZ!"

I grinned, took a fast shower and changed swiftly, not caring if my hair was a mess. That was the purpose of the hat. I applied lip gloss in the mirror, slid my phone and wallet into my pockets and ran out to meet with my friends.

* * *

New York City was massive. The skyscrapers almost seemed like they touched the heavens from our ground view. Hundreds of people walked the streets, taxi cabs, cars, and buses crammed together on the pavement. Languages collided together in the city from Chinese to Italian, to German to Russian, to Spanish to French and even Arabic to Japanese. Bill broads lit up town central with ads and posters of famous Broadway plays.

"I have such an urge to sing _Glee_'s version 'I Love New York'," Jamie smiled to the memory of our favorite TV show from when we were preteens.

"We could," said Sam as he pulled out his small red video camera and tiny microphone.

Heisuke and Ella nodded as Daniela pulled Dimitri back, who was trying to walk away. "You're joining too."

"I'm not good singer," Dimitri said with blush.

"But you're a good dancer, and you can do the flips with me," I encouraged him.

After a moment he nodded and Sam grinned, "Nothing left to say but, action!"

* * *

We spent our morning and half of the afternoon filming each other at famous landmarks, stores, restaurants, and Central Park. We ran through the streets like crazy lunatics, singing at the top of lungs, "_No other city ever made me glad expect_ _New York, New York. It's the old, New Yoooooooorrrrrrrrrk_!"

Ella and Daniela would walk into thrift shops and strut like models in clothes from the 1920's to the 1970's. Heisuke and Jamie would fan themselves with colorful Asian styled fans and toss them in the air. As the fans were in the air, Heisuke would pull Jamie into a ballroom spin. Once she stopped and both held on to one another by their forearms, they would catch the fans with their free hands. That whole skit took about twenty takes.

Dimitri and I would climb on sculptures and flip ourselves off them. We were chased away by officers every time and Sam would only laugh, "This is brilliant!" and we would laugh along with him. People actually stared and that was something in New York. We singed and danced with no music at various places.

Jamie, Sam, and Heisuke song most of the parts; they were the better singers. Ella and Daniela song some parts, mostly the chorus. Dimitri and I had maybe one line and were we fine with that, we're better dancers. But we couldn't help but giggle when Dimitri sung the part, "_Isn't that were they golf_." In his thick Russian accent, he blushed in embarrassment but still laughed along with us.

We were such dorks.

* * *

After Sam gathered enough footage and recordings of our voices, he would send them through his phone, and then email it to his computer back at his dorm room in California. "There, all saved. I'll edit it when we get back home."

"Awesome," I said as I licked away at my ice cream cone.

We all sat around a large fountain eating hot dogs, pretzels, pizza and ice cream.

"Hey there's a book store," Ella pointed across the street to a small brown building with leather bound and paperback books displayed at the windows.

"Seriously?" Daniela asked expecting no answer.

Paper books slowly died out in the year 2015, especially when digital books were cheaper and the government raised taxes on paper. New Green Energy Laws were pushed and slowly newspapers and magazines moved to websites. Printing paper and ink were doubled in price and school textbooks became special tablets that only entered the required readings for students. I don't think any kid born after 2016 even owned a real book. Luckily libraries still had them, but if a book was too damaged, they placed them in storage. Then the only way you could read the story was either borrow it from the Library's website through your tablet or buy your own digital copy.

"Let's check it out!" said Jamie.

Dimitri snorted. "Why bother? We can't afford to buy anything."

"True," Sam added, "books are so expensive now-a-days. I have an old Sherlock Homes novel that's worth at least two pounds."

No one asked, "Why don't you sell it?" Our generation grew up with books like _Harry Potter_, _Percy Jackson_, _Maximum Ride_, and _The Mortal Instruments_. We would clutch on to them no matter how much they were worth.

I rose to my feet and finished my cone in three bites. "I'm going," I exclaimed and skipped to the store. My friends either wolfed down their food or threw whatever they had into the trash, and chased after me.

We entered the store and an old fashion bell ringed from above. An elderly woman greeted us with a kind grandmother like smile. We all returned that smile and ventured into the maze of towering shelves filled with books. Sam was mystery and suspense fanatic while Dimitri preferred classics and Daniela enjoyed fantasy from medieval to streampunk genre. Ella and Jamie loved the supernatural and romance, while Heisuke and I cared for all genres.

Heisuke spotted a small section for graphic novels as I turned into a corner to skim through the art section.

As I was about to pull out a book about Greek sculptures, another hand reached over for the same book. Our fingers brushed and an electric shock zapped through my body, the same kind of shock I experienced with Arthur and Francis. I jerked my hand away, ready for a fight, but I ended up facing a new person. It was a young boy, might have been a little older than me. He had light brown hair with a long curl to the side and wore a simple white button down shirt with pants and dress shoes. His auburn eyes widen in confusion.

My gut feeling informed me that he _might_ be connected to the strange men I met yesterday, so I played it cool. _Better to be safe than sorry. _"Um, ha, electric shock, we really should watch out for these carpet floors." I gestured to the tan carpet on the floor and the boy tilted his head to the side.

_Dear God, please let him buy this!_

Then he smiled, "_Si!_ Your right, we need to be very careful here."

_He's idiot! Thank you God!_

I chuckled, "yeah."

He continued with same innocent smile, "I'm Feliciano Vargas, what is your name _bella_?'

I smiled, "_Il mio nome è_ Amy Hawkfeather."

His eyes widen in surprise, then he grinned with delight, "You know Italian?!"

"Back in my home town we have people from all over the world. My mom's best friend is from Rome and she owns a restaurant with her husband. Both of them taught me when I was a kid." I answered as my shoulders shrugged; displaying that it wasn't a big deal.

"That's amazing! Not many Americans bother to learn any other language, but still come over to my place and they expect us all to know English," he said irritated.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I kept my mouth shut.

Then the bell ranged and a voice called out, "Feliciano? Are you in here?"

"Oh," the Italian jumped up and down excitedly and called out. "Ludwig! Ludwig! Over here!"

A tall man stepped around a book shelf and stood next to Feliciano. He wore a dark causal suite with a loose tie and matching shoes. The outline of his muscular arms and wide shoulders could be seen through his blazer and his face clearly displayed that he was annoyed.

"You shouldn't run off like that." He said disapprovingly as he pushed back his blond locks, which were already sleeked back with gel.

"But I met a new friend!" Feliciano said to his defense. He gestured to me, "This is Amy, isn't she pretty."

I rolled my eyes at the comment, _Italians, such flirts_.

Ludwig's blue eyes glanced to me and he quickly presented a professional image. "Hello, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I didn't think, for my parents always taught me manners and that shaking hands showed respect. But the moment our palms touched, an electric urge vibrated through our bodies. The shock was intense making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I pulled my hand away hoping that I could pull off the carpet excuse, but when I met Ludwig's eyes, he was serious and looked at me with a new found interest.

"You're-"

I burst into a run back in the direction where I left Heisuke. I could hear them both as Feliciano whined, "Ludwig! What did you do?"

"I didn't- Feliciano did you not see?"

I heard stomping and I quickly ducked into column of shelves. Moments after, Ludwig stopped in front of the book shelf I was at, but on the other side. He cursed in German as he scanned the store for me while I watched him through the open areas above the books on the shelves. I couldn't run straight ahead, he would easily see me and catch me. The opposite direction didn't help, it lead to a dead end.

_Shit! What do I do?! _

Then I glanced to the books in front of me, erotic titles popped out; _The Erotic Adventures of a Naughty Flight Attendant,_ _Sex Experiment II - Erotic Exploration_, (real books, no lie) and the _Fifty Shades of Gray _trilogy.

An evil grin played on my lips as I searched through and found a small leather bound book called, _Confessions of a Beastiality Addict_. I bend down and slowly reached out to pull his blazer outer pocket open and slipped in the book smoothly.

Once the book was planted, I ran out into his line sight and he called out, "Stop!" He chased after me and I purposely lead him out of the store. I stepped through alarm with ease, but the ear piercing siren rang out when Ludwig ran through.

Lucky for me Dimitri happen to be looking at old magazines in front of the store when he and I passed by. The old woman shouted, "Stop!" and Dimitri pulled him back inside.

I couldn't help but watch from the window as Dimitri patted him down.

"This is a mistake," Ludwig said annoyed. "I didn't take anything."

That's when Dimitri pulled out the book and read out loud, "_Confessions of a Beastiality Addict_." Dimitri gave Ludwig a disgusted look and the elderly woman shook her head and said, "Oh Lord help him."

Ludwig's face became bright red, "I didn't- this isn't mine! I-"

"If you think that's bad, you should check out his porn collection." Feliciano said with a carefree smile.

"Shut up you idiot!" Ludwig shouted at him and Feliciano began to cry.

I stepped back and ran down the street to a small coffee shop. I hasty texted my friends: "Meet me the coffee shop down da street, Dnt let beast man n cry baby follow u." I pressed send, order a coffee and take my seat in the back of the cool, hipster styled shop.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jamie suggested to spend our last night in our hotel room watching Broadway plays in movie form, for none of us had enough cash to see a real show. Mrs. Lope wouldn't allow us to watch a movie with both genders in the same room so we stayed in her room, under her watchful eye. We watched _Hairspray_, _Mamma Mia_, and the new film _Wicked_ with Mila Kunis playing the Wicked Witch.

As _Hairspray_ played, Dimitri commented, "God, she's fat."

I elbowed him in the ribs and nodded towards Mrs. Lope who was about the same size of the main character.

Mrs. Lope glared at him and Dimitri said, "Sorry."

The girls, Heisuke and I sang along with _Mamma Mia_ as Dimitri and Sam finished off the popcorn.

_Wicked_ made Ella cry as Daniela shrugged, "Eh, I prefer the books."

Evening came and went as the sun set on the opposite side of the building. Shadows of the towering skyscrapers clashed against the last rays of sunlight, but in the end the shadows won. The sky turned black, and instead of stars in the sky, they took the shape of skyscrapers on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Belgium's last name, I chose from an website from surnames poles from Belgium. All the other nations, I got it from wiki/List_of_Hetalia:_Axis_Powers_characters

* * *

Arthur Kirkland woke to the ringing of his mobile. He rose from his hotel bed and groaned; it was three o'clock in the morning, _who's calling me at this god damned hour!_

He reached for his phone and found the I.D. number surprising. It was Ludwig Beilschmidt; also known as the national spirit of Germany. If he was calling, it has to be an emergency.

Arthur pressed the green button to answer and Ludwig greeted, "Hello Britain, I'm sorry to call at such an hour, but I'm calling an Emergency World Meeting. I need all the countries to cancel their flights later today and report back to the UN building._ Immediately_." Ludwig hanged up after an awkward goodbye and Arthur sighed, "What could possibly have happen in the last twenty-four hours to cause such an uproar?"

* * *

Arthur met his associates, Francis Bonnefoy and Matthew Williams in front of the UN's main lobby. Both wore the suites they had on day before; the suites just as his were winkled and disorganized. Arthur took the moment to notice other countries dressed in casual clothing or winkled suites. Clearly no one expected the call.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Francis shook his head, "I have no idea."

Matthew yawned, "I just hope we can solve it soon."

"Where's Kumajirou," Arthur asked curiously.

"He was too tired, so he said he'll hold down the fort."

"Well, its best we get this done with, shall we," Francis gestured to follow the other nations. Both of them nodded and all three made their way to the back of the building where only specialized personal were allowed to enter.

The countries quickly took their seats; Arthur sat next to Ludwig, who was at the head of the table. Francis sat next to Arthur and Matthew took his seat next to the Frenchman.

Once all the nations were settled, Germany cleared his throat, "Morning everyone, I'm sorry to have called in such hour but-"

"You better be sorry!" Gilbert Beilschmidt cried out, his red eyes had bags under them and his white hair was a mess. He was also the older brother of Ludwig, East Germany a.k.a. Prussia. "The Awesome Me was sleeping!"

"You don't think everyone else was sleeping?" Elizabeta Héderváry said annoyed. Her light brown hair was tired in a low pony tail and her green eyes shown her exhaustion.

"Yes, but my sleep is more important!" After his comment, Hungry slammed her pan into his skull, knocking him out.

"There, take all the sleep you want."

All the other nations were too tired to react, but anyone that sat near Hungry slid away from her, avoiding her and her pan.

Ludwig groaned and walked over to Gilbert, "Brother! Wake up!"

After a few shakes and slap to the face, Prussia awake, "I'm up! The Awesome Me is up!"

"Yes," Ludwig rolled his eyes to his brother's behavior and walked back to the head of the table. "Please, my fellow nations I have news about America; Alfred."

Instantly the room rose in tension. Some countries had stern looks; almost like they were waiting for bad news. Others had worried looks and few others had on hopeful expressions.

While Britain, France, and Canada turned to one another in surprise. All of them thinking the something; _Does he know about Amy?_

"I believe Italy and I have found Alfred's successor," Ludwig continued and the room was filled with whispers and questions.

"What's your proof?" asked Yao Wang as known as China.

"Italy and I've touched her, both of us felt an electrical shock and all of you know perfectly well when a new country or a successor meets another country for the first time, an electric bond surges through us. It bonds us together in knowledge of one other. I know it's been decades since any of us have felt it, but I was certain. I've met the successor to the national spirit of America and her name is Amy Hawkfeather."

The room was then filled with excitement and joy; for most countries believed that because Alfred disappeared but yet America still continued that all of their governments were beginning to think that nation spirits were not needed. Even worse, _they_ were starting to believe it, but now that there was a national spirit of America, they can all rejoice.

"This calls for celebration!" Roderich Edelstein also known as Austria announced. "We can have a good old fashion ball like we use to. We can have it at my house of course."

"It can be like, a debut ball for her," Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland) added in.

"Exactly," Austria nodded with a smile.

Arthur took notice that all of the nations had smiles on their faces, most being of relief and joy, but one country had on a wolfish grin. Arthur then, met the violet eyes of a large nation across the table; Russia.

Ivan Braginski continued to grin, "Ah, a new country and she's a girl, so rare for our kind. Tell us Germany, how old is she?"

Ludwig answered plainly, "could have been sixteen, seventeen. But she didn't seem to know she was country, she ran away from me."

"Only because you're into beastiality," Italy exclaimed and everyone turned to stare at Germany.

"That book was planted on me!" Germany's face became brighter as Italy said, "But Mr. Germany you have that in your-"

Germany clapped his hands over Italy's mouth, "shut up you idiot!"

"Then if she doesn't know what she is, we need to find her and bring her home," Bella Vermeulen (Belgium) said. 'Home' was a term some used when everyone came together for meetings, events or parties.

"Yes, but what if she doesn't want to come with us," Hungry added.

Germany lets go of Italy and sighed, "Then we would have force her, show her that she doesn't belong with normal people."

Prussia grinned, "So it's gonna be an old fashion man hunt! Whoever finds her first, wins!"

Ivan's grin widens, "Whoever finds her first can conquer her first."

That last comment was only heard by Arthur, for when Prussia said 'man hunt' countries stirred up with disagreements towards the idea. But Arthur quickly realized that Ivan wanted only him to hear. Anger boiled inside of him as he rose to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. The other nations turned to him surprised, for the country always believed it was best to stay calm in grave situations. But right now Britain let his emotions control him.

"You will not lay single hand on her!" He shouted at Ivan, but Russia only smiled on.

Britain was going to yell a crusade of insults but then noticed all the other nations staring at him. He settled his temper and displayed a serious front. "It is not necessary for a barbaric man hunt, for Amy has been under our protection."

At the moment the words left his lips, the nations were in an uproar.

"How could you keep this from us?!" Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus) shouted.

Francis pulled on Arthur's sleeve, "What are you thinking?" he whispered.

Arthur gave him a severe glare, "Remove your hand. I know what I'm doing."

Francis sets his hand back to his lap and Arthur continued, "She needed stability and people who knew of American history and culture. Who other is best for the job than Canada and I? We took her under our wings and watched over her. Amy doesn't know, because we haven't truly explained to her. But we will explain it better this time, give us a few weeks and she_ will_ be there for Austria's party."

* * *

Later that morning, Arthur, Francis, and Matthew sat outside of a small café. Francis and Matthew had coffee while Arthur had tea. The waiter came, took their orders and hasty walked back inside the café. The tension seemed to surround them as they slipped their drinks, but Matthew couldn't hold back his question any longer, "How are we going to get Amy to come with us to Austria? She was this close at throwing a stand at us." He lifted his hand to show his index finger almost touching his thumb.

Francis sighed, "I agree with Matthieu, Amy clearly showed she doesn't want anything to do with us."

"Oh, would you two rather leave her to this so-called 'man hunt'" Arthur made air quotes around the word. "What if Amy calls the police, then it would become International issue. Or worse, Russia would find her."

Both Matthew and Francis shivered.

"We need to find her," Matthew said seriously.

Arthur nodded and pulled out a large folder out of his brief case. "This is Amy's file."

Francis smirked, "we should have known you would have done some snooping."

"I am a spy," Arthur smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: If any of you live in Summerland, CA. Please realize that I'm making up most of this and there will not be a earthquake in 2014, again making this all up. Also there will be nothing but good when I write about Summerland. Thank you.

The flight back to California took about five hours and thirty minutes. During that time, Ella presented me her wedding dress designs for Celine Smith; my brother's fiancée. She was pointing out their positive points, but then she would second guess herself on it.

"See how I made the ruffle in the back of the dress flow, but ruffles are not in this year." Then she flipped to a new design. "Then I decided to add a pale blue ribbon at her waist for 'the something blue' but she might not want it." Then another, "Oh this one is simple and flow-ly, for easy movement and the veil will be lace, with blue simple flowers on it, but would she want a veil? Then of course the dress will be stamp-less but-"

"Ella, your dresses are beautiful. The only problem you'll face is waiting around for Celine to pick one to wear," I said, hoping that would boost up her confidence.

"Really?" Then she sighed in frustration, "_Merde_." Which I knew meant 'damn' or 'shit' but both can be used in the same context in this situation.

I asked for her sketch pad and she handed it to me willingly. I flipped through the pages and stopped at one from the beginning pages. "This one's good."

Ella takes a look, "Ugh, its plain."

"No, it's simple, but some changes could be made. Have you ever heard that 'less is more'?"

She nods and takes back her sketch pad. I watched as she stared at her design. After two minutes, a small smile took form on her lips. She pulled out a pencil, and began to draw-in small details. I sighed, content of my good deed and stared out the window into the blue skies and white clouds. Ignoring the nagging thoughts of Arthur, Francis, Matthew, and the talking bear (what was his name again? Kimi-something) for there was a logical explanation for everything they did.

_**Name one,**_ said a nagging thought.

_Well_, I answered in my head, _they must have staged the whole thing. I mean think of the knife, it must have been fake and made of rubber, with fake blood added to it_.

_**The knife cut flesh,**_ nagging thought remarked.

_Fake skin and Halloween props, you can buy those anywhere. That also explains how they healed instantly._

_**The talking bear?**_

_Robotic, duh_.

_**Your wounds?**_

_I've always been a fast healer doesn't mean I'm country_.

_**The electric shock? You felt it with the other two.**_

_They must have been on the same crazy train with Arthur and his friends; besides at both sightings of these so called 'electric shocks,' we were standing over carpet_.

_**You're buying your own excuse?**_

_If makes you shut up, yeah_.

But it didn't and continued, _**your father?**_

_Could have been some random photo they took from somebody's house. Or one they made. I couldn't even find this so called Alfred online_.

_**Not everything or everyone's online.**_

_I am not arguing with myself about this! They were mentally ill people and I hope they get enough sense to get help_.

_**You're arguing with a voice in your head, and you say they need help?**_

"Shut up!" I hissed out loud and Ella gave me confused look, "I didn't say anything?"

I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment, "Not you. Just, forget it." I turned back to the window, forcing myself to forget those strange people from New York.

* * *

The plane landed smoothly and we were ushered out quickly to the bagging area. I was a light packer, so I carried a duffel bag and small back pack that rode beside me on both plane rides. I noticed that girls would carry large suite cases that could have weighed hundred pounds more than their own body masses. I shook my head and craned my neck, searching for my older brother John Hawkfeather the Third, but everyone calls him Johnny.

A pair of arms grabbed me from behind and I yelped as they lifted me in the air. "Amy! My little sis; back from the Big Apple!" The voice was familiar, deep and easy-going.

I laughed, "Put me down you big ape!"

He sets me back on my feet and I turned to face my older brother. His eyes were the color of onyx and his skin was the shade of light copper. He was tall almost six-six with long raven colored hair like Dad's. It was in a low pony tail with a ribbon tied in it, I smirked, must have been the work of Blair Arora our niece and daughter of our older sister Melissa.

"Johnny!" my smirk became a grin as I wrapped my arms around him into a tight hug. Then I spotted Celine behind him, he long light brown curls flowed down to her waist and her pale green eyes shined against her white skin.

"Celine!" I squirmed out of Johnny's grasp and leaped into her arms. "I thought you wouldn't get here till next week?"

"The set didn't need me, so I was able to take another week off for my wedding." Celine worked as a script writer for ABC. She took part in writing in some of my favorite TV shows like _Once Upon a Time_, _Revenge_ and _Scandal_. Now, she was working on her own scripts; she's on her way of becoming one of the best script writers for ABC.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah," Johnny moves to put his arm around her, "we're the dream team right here."

Johnny's a music producer and radio host in LA, he usually picks music from up and coming bands to play on TV shows, most of the time for ABC. Both worked hard for their dream positions and they were happy. I'll never tell Johnny this, for he already had a big head. He's my inspiration; for when life seemed bleak for him and was down on his luck plenty of times as he tried to get his foot through the door. Most people would have given up, but not Johnny he was stubborn and refused to settle for less.

Every time I felt like my dancing was never enough or when my thoughts were doubtful; I would have a little Johnny in my head shouting, 'Don't give up! Keep going!'

A beeping sound resounded from Johnny's jean pocket and he pulled out his smart phone. He read a message with slide of his thumb and said, "We gotta go, Melissa and the kids are already at the house."

_Home_, the thought brought a smile to my face as I followed Johnny and Celine to the airport parking lot.

* * *

Johnny drove from Santa Barbra back to our hometown, Summerland in less than fifteen minutes; thanks to Highway 101. I stared out the window watching homes, businesses, and restaurants passed by. While on the other side spread across the ocean, I watched as the sun's rays reflected off the surface of the water and blend against the blue sky. I truly loved our town. It was filled with supportive, fun-loving and hardworking people. Even after the Quake of 2014.

Around that year, a large earthquake struck through our beloved town and across the south of California. Taking hundreds of lives along with businesses, restaurants, department stores, schools and homes with it. Most families and businesses in Summerland moved to Santa Barbra, because the city was barely touched by the Quake.

But the people that stayed built Summerland back to its former glory. We have more family owned restaurants now, no more food chains. This gave Carlo and Gemma Russo a chance to rebuild their Italian restaurant in their own image, instead of the plain brick building they had for years. Homes were built with stronger foundations, schools were levitated about five feet off the ground. More small businesses took root and a certain private school was built in our location. Nightingale International Private School, literally only had two schools in the US (counting us). Same amount in Canada, five in Europe, (Britain, France, Italy, Germany, and Spain) three in Asia (India, China, and Japan) and one in Russia.

After another nuclear war was threaten upon the world at the end of 2013, some government officials believed it was time to promote world peace. Of course normal people knew that would never happen, so they settled for world respect instead. In other words gather up a bunch of gifted teenagers that could become the next world leaders and put them in close quarters with one another. It seemed to have worked out. For the founder; Elliot Nightingale personally arrived to our town (after the Quake) to persuade our city council to build a massive boarding school. In little over a year, we had teens from all over the world becoming part of Summerland.

Maybe our government believed if future world leaders spent time with us, they won't think about bombing us later on in life. It's working, so far.

* * *

My family and I lived in a large Victorian styled house. Mom took the chance to rebuild our home into her dream house when the Quake demolished it. It was three stories (counting the basement) the first floor held a gourmet kitchen with a matching dining room, master bedroom, a side bathroom and a living room. The second floor held three bedrooms and one bathroom. Of course I got the biggest room because both Johnny and Melissa were out of the house by then. The other two were used as guestrooms. The house was painted white with black roof tops. The dining room and my room were part of the tower structure on the left side of the house. The porch on the bottom wrapped around the left side to the back and there was a balcony above the front door where a guestroom was.

We also took the chance to rebuild the stables out back. It allowed our horses more room and it was painted white and black, the same as our house. We owned two acres but we were surrounded by forest in the back, so I always took the chance to ride out there.

Johnny's BMW parked on a grassy area near the front and I practically sprinted out the car.

"Amy! Come back! Family first, horses later," Johnny called after me.

"I'll be quick! Promise!" I ran to open the doors, and found our horses in their large stalls. I turned to a brown stallion on my right, "Hey Jack, you missed me?" Jack was Dad's horse and he mostly rode him bareback, which scared the shit out of Mom. (I also rode bareback plenty of times, but I'll _never_ tell Mom.)

Then on my left was a painted mare named Daisy, my mom's horse, a gift from Dad on their wedding anniversary last year. I lead them out into the open area so they could stretch out their legs. I quickly turned back into the stables to release my horse, Midnight. He was in the last stall and also the biggest for he was quite large. He was a solid black Percheron, his neck and head easily surpassed my height. His hooves were three times larger than my hands and the part were his legs meet his body, was where my mid-section was. _This is big ass horse people_.

"Midnight," I cooed as I petted his head and neck. He nudged his nose into my cheek lovingly, that was code for 'missed you' or 'love you'. _I'll take it as both_.

"I missed you too and I love you too," I smiled and lead him out of the stables. I took a moment to watch them gallop through the fields till someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Now we know you would pick the horses first when there's a fire." The voice said as joke and I knew who it belonged to, John Jr. Hawkfeather.

"Dad!" I jumped into his arms and he held me tight.

"I missed you kiddo, a week is too long for you to be away," he said as he led me to the house.

"What will you do when I'm eighteen and out of the house?"

"Cry." Dad admitted.

"No, you can't. If you start crying, Mom will start crying, then I'll start to cry and we'll all end up with puddle under our feet." We grinned at the thought as we entered through the back door into the kitchen.

The house was filled with laughter and the aroma of food.

"Amy!" Mom ran to hug me, "Are you okay? Have you been sleeping regularly?"

"Jessica, she's fine," said Dad.

"Yeah, Mom I'm good." I nodded along with him.

Then two dark haired children attached themselves on each side of my hips. "Auntie Amy! Auntie Amy! What did you bring us?" asked Blair as her twin brother Blake Arora only held on to my hip.

"Blair!" Melissa Arora gave a disapproving shake of her head, "Amy just got home, let her have some love, before you start asking for gifts."

"It's cool, Mel," I looked down; "after we eat I'll bring out the presents."

Blair grinned, showing her missing front teeth. She was wearing an Indian pink tunic with matching pants and slip on shoes. The color of the cloth brought out her light brown skin and bright brown eyes. Blake wore a green collar locked tunic top with dark brown pants and sandals. His hair was wavy and short while his sister grew her's out passed her waist.

Their mother and my older sister, Melissa was tall with the same coloring as Johnny. She wore a simple ankle length dress the color of maple leaves and flip-flops. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore gold hoop earrings that were a gift from her husband. She gave me a look, "You spoil them too much."

"Hey, I'm the aunt. It's my job, and I'm gonna be the same way with this one," I said affectionately as I rubbed her rounded belly.

"I'm sure he'll be every excited to have you as an aunt," Melissa giggled.

Then a tall man walked in and gave Melissa a kiss on the cheek. "How was the trip?" Sanjay Arora was Indian-American who worked as a math teacher at a local middle school.

"Amazing, everything was just magically." _expect for the part where crazy people thought they were countries._

He smiled and lifted Blair and Blake away from my hips, "There now you can move."

"Thanks Sanjay, they definitely got a grip."

"They got it from their mother."

"Of course they did," Melissa kissed Sanjay back on his cheek, "I wasn't going to let you get away."

Sanjay grinned as I rolled my eyes and playfully said, "Cheesy much."

Then Mom called out that dinner was ready and we all took our seats around a large rectangle shaped table. Dad and Mom took the ends as Melissa, Sanjay, Johnny, and Celine took the side in front of the three way windows of the tower. Blake, Blair and I took the other side.

"Don't forget about us," a voice called out and I turned to find Grandpa and Grandma Hawkfeather.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I grinned as I held the door out for them and Grandpa helped his wife up the stairs.

"G-Ma! G-Pa!" Blair bounced up and down in her seat as her great-grandpa took out Grandma's seat first before taking his own. Both had copper wrinkled skin with graying black hair. Grandma, Aponi Hawkfeather wore a long skirt, a matching blouse, and a chain that held a gold feather charm around her neck. Grandpa also known as John Senior Hawkfeather wore a white button down shirt that he tucked into his khakis. His long hair was no longer raven black of his youth but silver gray.

I seat next to Grandpa and he asked, "How was New York? Did you stay outta trouble?"

"Well," I pondered.

"Ah, here we go, story time," Johnny said as he rubbed his hands in excitement.

Melissa shook her head, "What did you do?"

"Me and my friends were doing a video, singing the _Glee's_ version 'I Love New York'."

"I'm confused," Sanjay spoke, "Is that crime now?"

"No, that was not the reason why we were chased by the police."

"Chased by the police?!" Mom's voice had a tone of horror.

"Auntie Amy's so cool!" Blair grinned.

Melissa groaned, "Amy, you're setting a bad example for your niece."

"Wait," Dad asked, "Did they press charges?"

"No," I answered.

"Then it's all good."

"John!" Mom glared disapprovingly at him and Dad only smiled.

"So what did you do?" Celine asked.

"I was flipping off of statues and sculptures through-out the city."

Everyone was silent till they started to laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?" Grandma giggled, "you were jumping off of things from the moment you well enough to walk."

I grinned, "I'm a bit of a dare-devil at heart."

Johnny laughed, "Just forget about being a dancer Amy. Be stunt woman, because clearly nothing kills you."

"She's immortal." Blake said softly.

"Yeah," Johnny smirked, "Like a Twilight vampire. Are you gonna go out and sparkle in the sunlight."

"Do you really want me to sneak into your room late at night and pour a bucket of sticky glitter into your bed? Again," I playfully threaten.

"Oh god, no; do you realize how long it took just to get that stuff out of my hair?"

"Glitter?" Celine asked, amused.

"He looked pretty!" Blair called out happily.

Laughter exploded from the table again.

This was what my family was like; filled with love, laughter, support and life. If I had known how fast our family was going to change in the next few weeks, I would've tried everything I could to have frozen that moment forever.


	6. Chapter 6

_I found myself in darkness._

_Floating. . ._

_As if I was lying on a surface of water._

_The liquid was black and gripping, almost as if it had a mind of its own._

_Pulling me in. . . . _

_I struggled against its hold._

_Cried out, but my voice was mute._

"_You can't get out."_

_ I used all of my strength to crane my neck up._

_To meet with blue eyes, the same shade as mine._

_Alfred gave me grief stricken look, "I'm sorry."_

_Blood ran down his face and his skin was paper white._

_Fear swarmed inside me._

_Again, I struggled._

_But in the end, the water engulfed me in its cold embrace._

* * *

I gasped.

A dark painted ceiling with glow in the dark stars greeted me as I rose to sit on a bed with bright red sheets. The room was painted in the colors of dusk. At the bottom the paint fused together with red, orange, and yellow then faded into light blue to midnight at the top of the walls. A vanity mirror was across the bed with make-up and a hair brush scattered over the surface. The mirror had photos tapped around its edges. Photographs of family, friends, and myself framed around the mirror. It took me a good minute to figure out that it was my room that I was staring in wonder at.

I took a deep breath and shifted my leg to hang over the edge of the queen sized bed. I tried to control my breathing, refusing to think about Alfred's sad expression or his pale skin or the blood that ran down his face like he just stepped out of a Stephen King's novel.

"Just a bad dream, Amy," I soothed myself, "Just a bad dream."

A small bark from a across the room shook me from my train of thought. I looked up to the three windows of the tower to find a medium sized dog lounging on the red valet seats connected to the windows. The fur was long around the dog's legs and its light brown floppy ears. The light brown patches spread from its ears to circle around its brown eyes; another patch was on its short tail and had bits of light brown splashed across its paws. The rest of its fur was wavy white, almost curling at the ends. It was Lady, my two year old Crocker Spaniel; and yes I've named her Lady from _Lady and the Tramp_, because its my favorite movie of all time; don't judge me.

Lady barked again and leaped off her favorite sleeping place to sit beside me. She laid her head in my lap. This was her way of saying, 'what's wrong? Pet me, I'll listen.'

I smiled and scratched her behind her ears, "Just a bad dream, girl."

I rose to my feet and walked to my door to head down stairs, with Lady at my side. I was dressed in an over-sized Batman t-shirt with matching pants and slippers. I yawned and heard the radio humming out some classics from the kitchen. I walked in to find Dad flipping pancakes while Mom fried the eggs.

"Morning Kiddo," Dad greeted with a grin as he flipped a pancake. "Chocolate chip right?"

I nodded and I took Lady out into the back allowing her to do her business. I closed the door and pulled out fresh strawberries from the fridge. I rinsed them off in the sink and placed them in a serving blow. Then set the table with three white plates and silver ware. I pulled out a mug for Dad and a tea cup for Mom. I brewed coffee for Dad while Mom had jasmine tea. I grabbed a Captain America cup from a cabinet and served myself milk.

I placed Lady's food and water bowels near our table and called her back in for breakfast. She came running as I sat on the back porch to put on my working boots. Mom lets her in as I went to feed the horses.

Once I came back, Dad sets three chocolate chip pancakes on my plate as Mom placed a small plate of eggs near it. They continued with serving themselves as I brought their morning drinks to them and we took our seats at the table.

"So what's the plan for today Amy?" Mom asked as I stuffed myself with a large piece of pancake.

"I'll think-" I swallowed quickly, "of something," I said with a shrug.

After I washed the dishes and released the horses into the open field, I was about to head back into the house to change, till Midnight nudged his nose from behind. He did it with a bit of force, his code for; 'I want to ride.'

I smiled and petted his nose, "later today, I promise."

He snorted and trotted away.

* * *

In less than five minutes was dressed in a cool blue graphic tee, jeans, and sneakers. I wore a black beanie and simple honey flavored chap stick. I slipped my phone and wallet into my jean pockets, grabbed my car keys and I was out the door.

I owned a blue jeep made from the year 2015, now any vehicle made from that year and after carried an energy green button. Another push from the Green Energy Laws; it still ran on gas, but relied more on electric energy. I pulled out my long silver drive and placed into the ignition. These cars didn't really have keys, more like flash drives that you can connect to a plug to charge, just like a cell phone. I charged mine last night so the needle was at full; I pulled out of our dirt driveway and drive into town.

I have no idea why, but I ended up driving to my grandparents shop; Spiritual Path. Come for all your natural remedies, charms, and knowledge of Native Culture. Seriously that's what sign says, but hey whatever sells. I entered through the front to find Melissa balancing the accounts at the cash register.

"Mel! You should be resting, you're eight months in," I remarked.

She groaned, "I'm sorry but I got tired of sitting on my ass all day."

I sighed, it was frustrating to talk sense to her when she was pissed, so I decided to be smart, and offer my help. "Do you need me to do anything?"

She doesn't hesitant, "Dust the charms and statues, polish the wood, and could you vacuum the carpet?"

I nodded to everything she said as I gathered to the cleaning supplies. This took about two to three hours but I didn't mind. It was distraction from my dreams, which must have been the reason why I came into the shop in the first place, to talk to Grandpa and Grandma.

"Hey where's Grandpa and Grandma?" I asked.

"Um," she thought, "they went to pick some herbs out back."

They had a little garden behind the shop, where they planted and nurtured herbs for their shop's supplies. "Cool," I muttered as packed up the vacuum and placed it back into the supply closet.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, curiously.

"With Sanjay and his parents at Temple," she answered.

"So they're going to be Hindu?"

"For now yes," Melissa sighed, "But when they're older they can choose between the Native, Catholicism, or Hinduism."

"Catholicism?" I asked, confused.

"You know Grandma Jessie, on Mom's side; she's Catholic."

"Yet married a Native Hawaiian that worships tikis," I remarked.

"She's not hardcore Catholic," she answered.

When I was about to head out to the back, a voice called, "Amy my little _Bella_!"

I turned around to meet with Gemma Russo, my mom's best friend and neighbor on this block. Running a restaurant she and her husband named; A Slice of Italy. She was a curvy woman with dark curls and dark eyes. She wore jeans and loose purple blouse.

She smiled at me and ran to give me a hug, "Oh look at you! You've gotten so big!"

"I was gone for a week," I said but still smiled.

Gemma turned her attention to Melissa, "Oh Melissa, your glowing!" She skipped to her to plant kisses on her cheeks.

Then a dark haired teenage boy walked in with the same grin as Gemma, "Amy!"

"Michel!" I ran to give my best friend a hug.

"How was your spring break without me," he said with a bit of playful banter in his voice.

"Not so bad, but still I missed you," I smiled sweetly at him.

"How could you not? Put more importantly; whatcha bring me?"

I gave him a look, "Seriously."

"What? It's a valid question."

I rolled my eyes, "It's at the house; I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"You better," he grinned.

Then Grandma and Grandpa came walking in from the back, wiping off dirt from their hands. "Oh Gemma," Grandma greeted, "how are you honey?"

"I'm good; we just came to visit and to drop off the supplies. Michel, go get it," Gemma called out.

Michel sighed and quickly ran back to their car to pull out a large box. _Must be the placks of wood and mineral rocks we use as charms._

I faced Grandpa, "Graps can I talk to you?"

He gave me a strange look but still answered, "Sure, come to the back."

I followed him to his small office where he stored all his Native staffs and clothing, along with books shelved all around the room.

"What is it Amy-bear," he asked using my nickname he gave me as a child.

I sighed and bit the inside of my mouth, "What do you know of the Spirit World?"

His eyebrows raised but he still answered, "The Spirit World, Heaven, the World Tree, Svarga loka; they all forms of the afterlife, but one in the same." He walks over and pulled out a large leather bound book from a shelf and cracks it open. "The Spirit World; its most renowned name, is a celestial realm filled with spirits."

"What kind of spirits?" I asked.

"Spirits of the dearly departed some can stay and become spirit guides for the living or choose to be reborn and return to the Earth realm. Then there are spirits that have existed since the beginning."

"What are they?"

"Living spirits, one's that were never human to begin with. These spirits either play with humans or assist them; it's where most myths of fairies, creatures, monsters, anything you could think of, began."

My thoughts send be back to the talking polar bear, "like talking animals?"

"Yes."

"And fast healing immortals?"

"Yes, most spirits choose to come to Earth, to cause chaos or to bring peace." He showed me a diagram from the book of a spiritual orb taking shape of a human. "Living spirits are shape shifters in nature, but most choose to take the form of a human, and can only be on the Earth plane for a short period of time."

That stumped me, "Could they be able to stay longer?"

"Yes, if they bind themselves to the land."

"Bind?"

"To the land or its people; they would be called Immortals, Fair Folk, Angels, Demons."

"Demons?!" I asked, almost scared.

"There is no such thing as good spirits or evil spirits. All are neutral till there is either a disturbance of balance or if they're bounded to the Earth, choose a side."

"Like countries picking sides in a war?"

He gave me a concerned expression as he placed the book back on the shelf, "Weird reference but yes something like that."

"Why would a spirit decide to stay on Earth?"

"The Spirit World is a magickal place filled light and beauty. It's a never ending spring land, where the spirits roam free in peace and love. But spirits do get curious and wish to explore our world. Some spirits grow too attached to the Earth and bind themselves to a certain amount of land or group. Usually most of these spirits would be worshiped as gods or goddesses, or be the personal guardians of the land and the people."

My head was spinning, everything Arthur said was repeating in my head. "Is there any way to prove a person is a living spirit?"

"Not much, they can heal fast but if they know you're trying to discover their true nature they can make their wounds last longer. There are only two ways, you can kill them and wait for them to come back to life or disappear, body and all. Or you find a person with the rare power of the Sight to _see_ if the person is a living spirit."

"Sight? Like the _Ghost Whisperer_?"

"Something like that, they see spirits but also aura; the energy and the essence of our being. Average humans have normal colors like blue, red, pink, orange, yellow and green. Some rare humans could have purple, silver or white auras. But spirits have gold."

"Why gold?"

"Gold was believed to have come from the celestial world, so living spirits are closely connected to the metal."

I nodded, "Okay." Then another question popped into my head, "How can one get to the Spirit World? Well, without dying of course."

"Dreams." He answered, "Dreams are passage ways to the Spirit World. When we sleep, it is their chance to send messages to us, to warn us, to haunt us." He gave me a worried look, "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Uh," I mumbled nervously, "I've been having some bad dreams, nothing major just confusing."

He nodded and pulled out a small dream catcher from his desk. It had small wooden figures of deer, wolves, bears, hawks and eagles dangling from the strings along with fake feathers. He placed it in a leather clothed satchel and then puts in green colored stones into the bag. "This is called Aventurine; it's a healing stone, mostly for mental and emotional health. Keep it next to you when you sleep, it will help along with the dream catcher."

He hands me the satchel and I placed the strap over my shoulder. "Thanks Grandpa, for everything."

He smiled, "Anything for my little Amy-bear."

I kissed him on his cheek, say my goodbyes to everyone and jumped back into my jeep.

Once I returned home I parked the jeep over a shaded tree and ran to the stables. I pulled my black saddle out of the stable's storage room. It was made of leather with my name embroidered on the corner along with a Cherokee rose next to it. I pulled out an Inca print blanket along with the matching black reins and the satchel Grandpa gave me. I packed in a water bottle and a granola bar in the bag as I walked out into the field.

Midnight came trotting towards me, knowing perfectly well what was I doing. I placed the blanket and saddle on his back and strapped him in. I slid the reins through his face and threw myself over to sit on top of him. "You ready?" I asked and he snorted. He was restless, his muscles twitched under me, waiting for my command. "Ha!" I cried as I gave a little kick to his sides and he galloped into the forest.

* * *

Jessica Hawkfeather was watching her favorite programming when the doorbell ringed. She quickly answered to find her son in law gesturing his children to stand in front of him. Sanjay and his children were still dressed in their temple clothes.

"Grandma!" Blair smiled as she hugged her. Blake quickly followed as Jessica cooed over her grandchildren.

"I have to go help out Melissa at the shop, could you watch the kids?" Sanjay asked.

"Of course," she smiled and Sanjay handed her a bag of casual clothing for the kids.

"Thanks Jessica, I owe you," he gave quick kisses to Blake and Blair and sprinted back to his car.

"Grandma, can we have cookies?" Blair asked as Blake petted Lady in the corner.

"Sure sweetie, but first change out of your temple clothes."

* * *

"So this is where she lives," Francis said as he climbed out of the rental car. He takes a moment to admire the house, "Its cute, seems happy."

"Quite," Arthur added as he pulled out his briefcase from the back and Matthew placed the alarm on the car.

With a silent agreement all three walked to the front door, allowing Arthur to stand in front while Francis and Matthew stood behind. Arthur ringed the doorbell, "Remember, let me handle this."

"Did you forget what happen last time," Francis said sarcastically.

Before Arthur could say an insult, the door opened and the three nations turned to meet the eyes of a young Indian boy.

Francis gave Arthur a look that said, 'do we have the wrong house?'

"The adopted couple that took Amy in has a daughter who married an Indian chap, this must be their son," he whispered with his mouth covered. Then he turned back to the boy, "Hello there, can we speak to Jessica Hawkfeather or John Hawkfeather?"

The boy gave a blank stare.

"They should live here," Arthur added.

The boy continued to stare.

"Do you understand English," he asked and Matthew gasped, "Arthur that's rude."

"I'm sorry, but the lad is giving me blank stares and-"

"I speak English," the boy said with a monotone.

Arthur breathed in his frustration, "Okay, then can we speak with an adult please."

The boy stared, not answering.

Arthur's temper was raising and Francis took the lead before his friend could explode. "Little boy we only wish to speak with your grandparents, we have good news."

"You're here to take Aunt Amy away," the boy remarked.

The nations shared an uneasy look but quickly composed themselves.

"Well, not exactly," Matthew added, "We're here to tell her she's won a scholarship for college."

The boy narrowed his eyes, "You're like her, you have gold and you've come to take her away."


	7. Chapter 7

I rode through the back woods of Summerland as the trees towered over head and the sun was in late afternoon. Midnight's hooves dug into the trail with every stomp of his gallop. With another gentle kick from me, he picked up the speed allowing the trees to blur before us, only focusing on our destination. We cut around a large tree turning left, two minutes after, Midnight leaped over a fallen branch as I laughed happily. The adrenaline was running through my veins as Midnight landed with an earth-shaking stomp. Even after he landed he continued to gallop at full speed. He was excited; _I guess a week without me was too long for him_.

Once we reached uphill I slowed him down, "Whoa boy." He snorted in annoyance but he listened and settled into a pleasant walk.

Using his powerful muscles he climbed up; while I watched the birds flew over head and the small creatures scatter into the woods as we came by. I breathed in the air, but the scent was off. Not of trees and clean air, but of something burning. I looked up and found a single line of dark gray smoke rising into the sky. It wasn't a forest fire but an unsupervised campfire could become one.

I allowed Midnight into a trot and when we reached the top of the cliff we found a small fire burning. I scanned the area but found no one, I sighed, "Seriously people," I whispered to myself. I swung my leg over and jumped to the ground, Midnight took the chance to graze near the grass and I began to gather dirt in my hands. I turned away from the flame for one minute but when I turned back a small man with a native headdress was sitting in front of the fire.

I jumped as the dirt fell back to the ground and a small girlish scream escaped from my lips. The man looked up, his face was layered with winkles, his eyes dark as night and his skin was the shade of dark copper with long gray hair over his shoulder. He wore simple khakis with a long sleeve tan colored shirt. The feathers of his headdress reached to his midsection and it was made completely out of eagle feathers. With colorful beads festooning the head band that held it all together.

"Hehe, you scared me," I said, trying to save face.

The man nodded his apology and turned back to the fire. I clapped my hands together nervously, "so is this your campfire?"

He nodded and I continued, "Well, you shouldn't really leave it alone like that. I mean, I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything just-"

"You care for the forest," the man spoke. "That's good, Great Mother will be happy."

"O-kay," I glanced back to my horse, "Well, I'll just be going now."

The moment I turned away from the man, I found myself facing him again, blocking my path to Midnight.

"Whoa!" I stepped back and quickly glanced to the campfire, he wasn't there instead in front of me. I pushed back my fear and filled my voice with forced bravery and an edge of sarcasm. "Good trick. Do you rent yourself out for parties?"

"You cover your fear with sarcasm," he said calmly.

"It helps when old men can magically transport themselves in front other people."

He gave a cool stare, "So you believe in magick?"

"No, I believe in illusions. Like magic shows, and sawing a person in half, and Criss Angel." I said with a matter-fact tone.

He shook his head, almost as if he was sorry for me, and then he said, "They're coming for you Amy."

My eyes widen, "How do you know my name?"

He continued without answering my question. "They're regrets will be placed on your shoulders."

_Why the hell I'm still listening to him? __He's just a senile old man. _I shook my head and mumbled curses as I moved around him, walking away.

He continued, "Are you really going to run away again? Cause no matter where you run they will find you."

Anger clouded my vision, "Listen to me you crazy, son of a-" when I turned around he was gone along with his campfire.

* * *

Jessica walked in from the kitchen to find Blake answering the door for three young men. "Blake!" she called out in surprise as she walked to his side. She pulled him back, "You're not allowed to answer the door by yourself." Blake gave his usually blank stare and ran back into the house. Jessica faced the men in suites, all three were blond with colorful eyes and all of them offered greeting smiles.

"May I help you?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," the man in front spoke. "I'm Arthur Kirkland," he gestures to the men behind him, "These men are my associates, Francis Bonnefoy and Matthew Williams. We are here to congratulate your daughter on winning our scholarship."

"Scholarship?" Jessica asked uncertain.

"Yes, the Student International Society Scholarship, it's for students that take part in international affairs, your daughter Amy Hawkfeather goes to Nightingale I believe, her essay on the whole experience was simply brilliant."

Jessica gave a small smile, "Oh well, Amy isn't here right now, but she'll be back in thirty minutes or so. Come in," she held the door out for them and all three men walked in.

She leads them into the living room, with Arthur and Matthew taking the couch and Francis on the love seat.

"This house is truly lovely," Francis said as he took sight of the Native American styled room.

"Thank you," Jessica smiled, "Would any of you like something to drink?"

"Tea, if you may," Arthur requested as the others asked for the same drink.

Jessica nodded, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Matthew watched as she left the room and let out a sigh, realizing he was holding his breath for the entire time. "I almost thought she wasn't going to let us in," he whispered.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Just stay calm Matthew, we'll be fine."

"Hi!" a light brown skinned girl jumped from behind the couch to hang between them.

All three nations jumped in surprise and the girl giggled, "Got you."

"Well hello there," Francis smiled.

The girl knitted her brows, "You talk funny."

Arthur smirked, "See Frog, even a child can tell your English is horrible."

"_Pourquoi voudrais-je parler anglais, ma langue est tellement plus joli_." (Why would I want to speak English, my language is so much prettier.)

"What he say?" The girl asked.

"Oh, just some insults that will start-" Matthew was cut off when Arthur hissed, "The Queen's English is just as beautiful as any other!"

"And there they go." Matthew sighed.

The girl giggled, "You guys are funny, too bad we're gonna have to banish you back to hell."

All three countries turned to look at her, "What did you say?" Matthew asked, afraid he misheard.

The girl leaped over the couch and jumped on top of the coffee table. "You heard me demon!" She pulled out a crucifix from her back pocket, "Blake said you're not of this world and that you came for Auntie Amy! You won't have her!"

Matthew and his once care-takers stared at the child; dumbfounded.

"Be gone demons!" she waves the crucifix in front of their faces. She gets annoyed when Matthew and the others show no sign of pain and yelled, "Blake get out the sage!"

All three turned to the bottom of the stair case where the boy that answered door stood. He held a tied stack of sage in his hand and a lighter in the other. He lit the top of it and blew out the fire allowing the smoke to spread.

The girl continued, "Be gone demons! Be gone!"

"They're spirits," Blake called out.

"What?" the girl gave a frustrated look, "It doesn't matter. We want them gone right?"

Blake nodded and the girl turned back to Matthew, "The power of Christ compels you!"

"What's going on here?" Jessica walked back in and her face paled. "Blair! What are you doing?!" She walked over to lift Blair off the coffee table and took the crucifix out her hands. "Is this the crucifix that my mother gave me?"

Blair darted her eyes around the room, "no."

Jessica looked up to meet with Blake's eyes, "And is that my good sage?"

Blake stared at the floor and whispered, "no."

Jessica closed her eyes; Matthew caught her counting to ten when she mumbled.

"Tell these nice men that your sorry this instant," Jessica said as she took the sage from Blake's hand.

"But Grandma, they're here to take Auntie Amy away," Blair shouted.

"No one's taking anyone away."

"They are! Blake said they're not human!"

Blake nodded and Jessica shook her head, "That's enough; if you two aren't going to apologize, then go to your rooms."

Blair gave her a confused look, "We don't have rooms here."

"Then use the guestrooms, now go!"

The twins quickly retreat upstairs, entering a room and closing it behind them.

Jessica turned back to her guests, "I am so, so sorry. They don't usually act like that, especially Blake. Again, I am so sorry."

Arthur gave a forced smile, "it's quite alright, their just children with over reactive imaginations."

"_Oui_," Francis added, "just children having some fun."

The kettle whistled and Jessica said, "Oh, I'll be right back."

Once she left the room Matthew faced his companions, "Do you think Amy talked about us?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, the boy has the Sight."

"The Sight?"

"It was before your time Matthieu," Francis said, taking a moment to think. "It has been four hundred years since the last time I've seen one."

"What exactly is the Sight?" Matthew asked.

"It's a rare gift that allows a human to see spirits and auras." Arthur added.

"They can see we're spirits?"

"Yes, by our auras."

"You see Matthieu," Francis took a moment before continuing, "We have different color auras than other humans."

"What color?"

"Gold," Arthur finished.

Matthew sighed, "That explains why Blake said we had gold."

Arthur nodded, "But we can't allow the child to distract us. Just play off his accusations as childish misunderstandings. Remember our mission is to persuade Amy's parents that she has won our scholarship and to send her to the University of New York."

* * *

What the nations didn't realize, that at the top of the stair case Blair and Blake were listening in.

"You were right," Blair whispered to her younger twin brother, "They really are here to take Auntie Amy away."

"What do we do?" Blake asked.

"We need call G-Pa."

"How? We don't have cell phones."

"We'll use Grandma's."

"But she's down there; we can't get by those guys without them seeing us."

Blair glanced to the balcony and grinned, "I have an idea."

* * *

John Senior Hawkfeather sat in his office when his phone rang. He searches through his scattered books on his desk and found his phone lying face down as bookmark. He pulled it out, saw it was Jessica and answered, "Hello Jessica."

"G-Pa! It's me, Blair!" the voice of his great-grandchild whispered, but sounded scared.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he rose from his desk.

"Bad guys are here to take Auntie Amy away!"

"What?!"

"Blake said they're not human! Tell him!" The phone was silent till he heard Blake's voice, "it's true G-Pa! They're-"

"What are you two doing with my phone?" Jessica's voice called out from afar, and the phone was quickly pulled from their grasp. The children protested but Jessica ignored them.

The call ended and John knitted his brows in confusion. The pit of his stomach began to stir nervously; _I got a bad feeling about all this_.

* * *

_A few moments before hand. . ._

Jessica placed the tray of jasmine tea on the coffee table, "Hope you don't mind, all we have is jasmine tea."

"Oh no, its quite alright," Arthur nodded to her as he lifted the tea to his lips.

Jessica was about to take her seat but stopped when she heard the frighten whispers from the kitchen. She excused herself and quickly walked back into the room.

"What are you two doing with my phone?" she asked her temper slipping.

The twins stuttered for an answer but came up with nothing for their defense.

When Jessica snatched back her phone, her finger slid across the touchscreen to end the call. She checked the phone to find they've called John Senior, she shook her head. "Why did you call your great-grandfather?"

"We need his help!" Blair shouted.

"G-Pa's the only one that can protect Aunt Amy from them!" Blake added in.

"That's enough! Mr. Kirkland and his friends are people just like you and me. The way you two have been acting has been ugly and when your parents get here I will make sure they know exactly what you did." Jessica lectured them as she guided them back to the stairs.

The men noticed her and she smiled, "I'm sorry, please excuse me, _again_."

She gestured them to the guestroom and quickly noticed that the sheets were missing from the bed. She then turned to the balcony to find a hand-made bed sheet rope tied together by the ends. The first sheet was tied to the rail of the balcony as the rest fell to the front porch.

Jessica clutched her fists, "You two, next room, _now_."

The twins quickly ran into the next guestroom, knowing all too well their grandmother was about to lose her temper.

Jessica counted to twenty, for ten no longer worked. Once her temper was in check, she walked downstairs to meet with her guests.

"Sorry for the wait," she said as she finally sat down in the matching love seat across from Francis.

"It's fine," Matthew said with a smile.

"Children are quite a handful," Arthur added as he sipped his tea.

"Yes they are," Jessica sighed. "So, what is this Student International Society?"

"It's our group that allows young adults to interact with people from other countries and to discuss the world's issues. This grant is offered to students that wish to take part in world government."

Jessica gave a confused look, "That's strange my daughter doesn't really care for politics."

"Well her paper says otherwise," Arthur than pulled out a small stack of papers. He hands her two sheets of paper stapled together.

Jessica looked over the essay, and found it thought-provoking and well-written. "I never thought she cared this much," she muttered to herself.

"Amy has the intelligence and skill to continue on with this career, that's why we're offering this scholarship through the University of New York."

"New York?" Jessica's brows rose.

"Yes, the university has amazing programs for her major."

"You should really talk this over with Amy," Jessica turned to the clock, "it's five forty-five. Amy knows she has to be home by six for dinner so you can give her till then. If she doesn't make it, you can come back tomorrow." Jessica rose from her seat and walked back to the kitchen. It was about time to take out the enchiladas from the oven.

* * *

Arthur held back his tongue as he watched Jessica leave the room. Matthew sighed as Francis groaned, "Great she wants us to wait for Amy. Quick. Drink your tea before she could use it as a weapon."

Before Arthur could comment, the front door of the house opened and closed. The countries became alert; expecting Amy. But instead of the young nation; they found an elderly native man in her place.

His dark eyes were wide and he was pointing at them with a shaky hand. "No," he whispered at first but his voice increased in volume, "No. She- she's not ready!"

Arthur and his colleagues shared a worried glance with one another.

The old man continued, "She's not ready for y-" his voice deserted him as he clutched a hand to his chest and fell to his knees.

Arthur jumped to his feet and ran to his side. He gently moved the man to lie on his back, "This man is having a heart attack. Call an ambulance," Arthur commanded calmly.

Matthew nodded and ran into the kitchen, "Where's your phone?!"

The man grabbed on to Arthur's arm, "Mess-age," he choked out.

"Save your strength sir," Arthur soothed but he continued.

"Mess-age from. . . . Al-fred," he choked.

Arthur's eyes widen as Francis muttered, "_Mon dieu_." (My god.)

"You knew Alfred? How?" Arthur cried.

He didn't answer only continued with his message, "He. . . . wan-ted. . . . me. . to say-" he coughed and said his last words, "_I'm sorry_."

His hand lost its grip and fell to his side as the light disappeared from his eyes.

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier. . . . _

I took my time heading back home, riding through the forest trying to clear my head. Repeating the events with Arthur, Matthew, and Francis, then with Ludwig and Feliciano and finally to the old man and his magic tricks. _Am I magnet for crazy people?!_

I was almost happy that school will start tomorrow, I needed something distract me from these thoughts. I yielded Midnight to stop and took a moment to breath in the pleasant sensation of the forest. _If only I could hide out here forever_. I gave two kicks at Midnight sides and guided him home into a full gallop.

. . .

Once I arrived home, I unsaddled Midnight and guided him out into the open field. I entered the house through the back to find Mom pulling something out of the oven.

"Hey Sweetie, I made your favorite enchiladas," she greeted me with a smile.

"Awesome," I slid into a dining room chair.

"Oh, there's also three young men here talking about a scholarship."

"Scholarship?" I asked confused.

A loud thud resounded from the living room and someone came running in, "Where's your phone?!"

I jumped to my feet at the sight of Matthew, "What the hell are you doing in my house!"

"Amy!" Mom snapped.

Matthew ignored me and continued, "Someone's having a heart attack!"

I grew tense and pushed aside Matthew as I ran into the living room.

Arthur was kneeing beside a body, its shape and clothes were all too familiar. Arthur and Francis jolted and looked up, both looked like deer caught in the head lights. I ignored them for now and stepped towards the body. My gut twisted as I laid eyes on my grandfather lying on the floor; lifeless. I released a silent cry as my knees dropped beside him. My vision blurred with tears as I tried in failure to shake him back to life.

"Amy, he's-" I glanced to Arthur who was talking, but I heard nothing except for a buzzing in my ears. The moment I laid eyes on his face, anger boiled in my veins. I saw red as rage clouded my thoughts. I leaped over Grandpa's body and tackled Arthur to floor; screaming, "I'm gonna kill you!"

I punched and backhanded him again and again. He spat out blood but I refused to stop. Arms grabbed me from behind and pulled me off of him, "Go!" I heard Mom yell, "I can't hold her for long!"

"It's your fault! Everything's your fault!" I shouted as Francis lifted Arthur from the floor and half dragged half carried him to the door, with Matthew right behind him. When I heard the door shut behind them, I released a scream like howl and I slumped into my mother's arms. She held me to her chest, soothing me with sweet words as I bawled like a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

The following week passed in a blur.

Funeral arrangements were made by Dad and the local native tribe. Mom called in family and friends from across the state, along with her parents from Hawaii and her brother Alejandro Kama from Texas. They flocked to Summerland to give their condolences and to offer their services in our time of need. Our house was filled with people, flowers, food and sobs.

Dad was wiping his eyes every hour while Mom carried tissues with her everywhere she went. Melissa and Johnny took comfort with their partners as I found solitude in my room, only bothering to come out to greet family and friends.

Grandma didn't stop crying once she heard the news, whimpering Grandpa's name even in her sleep. I would hear her from the guestroom next to mine, Dad thought it was best for her not to be alone, but like me, she doesn't want to leave the room.

The paramedic said it was a heart attack "might have been caused by a fright," he said.

_A fright_, those words repeated in my head over and over as I sat at the three windows of the tower.

_What kind of fright?_ I wondered. _Did it have anything to do with Arthur? With Francis or with Matthew? _Or did I wish that they had something to do with my grandfather's death just so my guilt would lessen. The memory of Arthur under me as he spat out blood came to me and I shook it away and pulled my knees into my chest. Tears fell as the thought of Grandpa being so close to that awful scene made my stomach ache and my shoulders shake with another guilty sob.

* * *

Everyone wore black to the scattering ritual. Grandpa's will wished for his ashes to be released at the beach. The city council gave permission with out complaint, for Grandpa was a big influence in the council.

It was early dawn as the Chen's, Jamie's family floated lotus blossoms on to the surface of the ocean along with Sanjay and his family following in their example. Everyone held a small candle as people made speeches and told stories of John Senior Hawkfeather. The stubborn antics of his youth, the maturity that slowly grew in his middle age as he married the love of his life and raised his son, and the wisdom that he passed on to the young adults in his life.

Towards the end, one of my old tutors, Christopher Walker played on his violin. The music was sad almost as if the song was crying itself. Christopher's dark eyes closed as he swayed along with his music. The wind picked up and blew his brown hair into his face but he didn't stop, only continued in my grandfather's honor.

The song moved me to tears as memories of Grandpa flooded my mind. His smiling face whenever he laid eyes on me. The affection that passed through his eyes whenever he would ruffle my hair or place his arms around me, and watching the skill of his hands as they carved into wood or weaved blankets and baskets.

My shoulders began to shake, a warning sign for another breakdown.

A hand slid on to my back and I turned to find Michel offering a sad smile as he pulled me into his embrace. His arms wrapped around my back, comforting me as I wept in the nook of his neck.

When the ceremony ended in late morning; Dad, Mom, Grandma and I came back home to mourn in private. Dad went to check on the horses and clean the stables; he found work was the best way to deal with a passing. While the ladies of the house just wanted to crawl into bed and never leave its warm embrace.

I was walking Grandma up the stairs when she said, "I have something to give to you, from your grandfather."

I nodded and remained silent as she stepped inside her room and came back out with a homemade DVD. "Watch this," Grandma sighed as she placed it in my hand, "It will explain everything."

I must have given a questionable gaze because once she gave me the DVD she retreats into her room and shuts the door behind her.

. . .

In the corner of my room there was a small plasma screen TV usually used to watch dramas and movies with friends, but truthfully I haven't touched it since Grandpa died. It stood on a medium sized book shelve where I placed books, movies and photos albums. The TV had a built in DVD player so all I had to do was push the DVD into its side and command, "play."

The TV analyzed the DVD and in less than a minute Grandpa's face displayed on its screen. My eyebrows rose in surprise but before I could think of anything else, he spoke.

"Amy, if you're watching this," he began, "I didn't live to your eighteenth birthday and I wasn't able tell you this in person, and for that I am sorry."

I shook my head, "You have nothing to be sorry for," I whispered.

I watched as he breathed in, his face becoming serious, "Amy, what I'm about to say is shocking, so it would be best for you to sit down."

I was still standing in front of the screen, a part of me knew it was best to sit but being stubborn I refused.

"I knew your biological father. His name was Alfred F. Jones and he wasn't an ordinary man, he was national spirit, the spirit of America." He paused, then, "And now, you have taken his place." Another pause, "Amy, you're a country. You're America."

I lost the feeling in my legs as my knees crashed into the wooden floors. My eyes left the screen to stare at the ground. Arthur's words once again repeating: _We're nations, countries if you will. _

_No . . . _

_Yes, we believe we're spirits, taking a physical form to represent our people, our culture-_

_Shut up . . . _

Grandpa continued, "I know it must be overwhelming or at least insane to think that you're spirit. But you are-"

_Shut up . . ._

"A living spirit that binds itself to Earth to be a guardian for their people; will that's what Alfred and I believed-"

"Shut up," I finally voiced but it came out more as a whisper.

"You must have noticed you're remarkable healing abilities. How you would become ill every time the economic was in trouble or when there was a government shutdown-"

"Shut up," I hissed as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I remember, you would cry whenever a national disaster took place, like hurricane Katrina or the Quake. Of course you lived through that disaster but still you cried and asked me why you couldn't stop."

"Shut. Up." I said through gritted teeth.

"Then there were the shootings that took place all over the country, but you cried the hardest for the elementary school in the north. I remembered your teacher sent you home because you broke down in the middle of class."

"Shut up!" I yelled till I started to cry, "Stop, just stop!" Then I finally released that the only way for the DVD to stop was to say, "Pause!"

The screen froze along with my grandfather's confession.

I stared at Grandpa's face with teary vision till that stare became a glare. Then I lifted my fist, wanting more than anything to crush that screen into pieces, but instead my fist settled for the floor. It was soft pats at first till they grew more powerful and aggressive. I screamed out every curse I knew as my fist made contact to the floor. During this, memories of my childhood displayed the truth; when I was four, hurricane Katrina stormed through and I would wake in the middle of the night to bawl my eyes out for the people affected by the storm. Then at six I was bed ridden with a strange illness that lasted for a year and a half, during the time of the Recession. Then at eleven, I heard the voices of children screaming in fear. My emotions ran high that day as I felt my heart squeeze inside my chest and I began to sob in front of my classmates and teacher.

That's how I felt now; my heart squeezing till I almost thought it would burst. I lost strength the more I punched the floor, becoming soft pats once again.

I slumped, my forehead connecting to the floor as my tears came to a stop. I no longer had the strength to even cry. I turned my head to the side to look at my hand. It was bruised black and blue with split tears in the knuckles, the blood dripped from my fingertips till it stopped. I watched with widen eyes as the splits of skin fused back together and the bruises faded. My body was repairing the broken blood vessels and the torn skin in rapid speed, right before my eyes.

If I needed a final example; a good slap to the face that screamed, _this is who you are deal with it_.

Then that was it.

* * *

After my tantrum I decided that it was time to put on my big girl panties and allow my grandfather to finish his confession. "Play," I said calmly.

Grandpa sighed and gave a sad smile, "I'm sure you're wondering how I met your father. Well in truth I met him several times throughout my life. When I was young man traveling in the pow wows to educate people of Native American culture, he was there. Usually watching our people dance or looking through the art we featured for locals to buy. Of course through the years I noticed that he didn't age and I confronted him."

Grandpa smiled at the memory, "He took me out to dinner at a local Denny's and asked if I could keep a secret. He didn't wait for my answer, instead he just cuts himself with his stack knife and I watched no doubt in terror as it healed right before my eyes."

Grandpa shook his head, "He was reckless fool but he had. . . I wouldn't call it good judgment in a person's character, more like luck in picking people. For I told no one I met a country," he let out a snort, "who would believe me?"

I smirked and he continued, "We stayed in contact with one another as the years went by. I even invited him to my wedding and I showed photographs of my son and grandchildren." His eyes grew sad then, "The moment Alfred saw those photos his eyes and body language aged over two-hundred years. His smile was no longer childish but sad, almost like an elderly man with regrets."

Grandpa sighed, "He wanted a family. Of course he told me of his brothers, Britain and Canada, but more than anything he wanted to settle down and have children." A smile appeared on his lips, "He even showed me ring he wanted to give to this girl, she was country too but . . . Shit. I forgot the name. Curse my old age," he grumbled.

He sighed again, "This family talk was in the late 90's almost reaching the twenty-first century." He stopped, blinking back tears. "When the planes hit the twin towers, Aponi and I were with John and Jessica watching it all on the news in the family room. Jessica was crying along with Aponi and John shedding a few tears. I was worried for Alfred, for he told me when something disastrous happen to the country itself, the national spirit would suffer greatly. I had no way of contacting him, for he always called me." Tears finally fell but he quickly wiped them away.

"When the towers fell. . . I felt a pull of some sort. . . . leading me to the back of the house. I followed this . . . feeling till I came face to face with Alfred.

"He was different; his body shimmered in a golden haze surrounding him in its light. His legs were transparent but yet he was solid above the waist. He held a baby in his arms; he was rocking it to sleep, with a loving smile on his face as he hummed a lullaby. The image was so touching it was best not to disturb, but he saw me and his smile grew sad at the result."

Grandpa breathed through his nose, "Alfred asked me to raise you. That he was going to disappear, just like his mother before him." Grandpa shed more tears, "Oh Amy, he wanted you. It pained him to part with you; if he could, he would have defied all the laws of nature to stay with you. But he had to let you go and he knew that we would love and care for you in his place.

"I asked why he didn't want Arthur to raise you that it would've been better for you to be raised by a country. He simply said, 'I don't want history to repeat.'

"I agreed and took you from his arms; his heart broke when I did. That was the first time I ever saw him cry." Grandpa wiped away his tears, "He only had one request; to name you Amy. He always liked that name. He also wanted me to deliver a message to his brothers and his fellow nations. That he was sorry he wasn't strong enough to stay, that he had to leave all of them behind. If I'm not alive to tell them that make sure you do."

Grandpa held back a sob. "He was also sorry for leaving you behind. Believe me when I say this Amy, he wanted so much to be part of your life. But he knew if he tried to stay you would disappear instead."

His face grew serious, "But don't think for a one second I regretted bringing you into my family. I never saw you as country, just a child for me and my family to love."

If I thought I was drained of tears I proved myself wrong, for salty liquid was streaking down my cheeks as he spoke, "Jessica and John loved you the moment they laid eyes on you. Melissa and Johnny cared for you like you truly were their sister and Aponi was thrilled to have another grandchild to spoil. We are your family Amy, no matter what you are or whose blood runs through your veins. We're family and that will never change."

The movie cuts to black as the disk popped out of the DVD player.

I wiped away my tears, grabbed the DVD, placed it back on its case, and slid it between my small movie collection and photo albums below.

I took a deep breath and released, it was like a huge boulder had been lifted off my shoulders, but my body was so sore from that lift that my limbs felt like they would give out any minute. I willed myself to simply stand in front of my bed. Then once I was facing it I dropped; permitting my aching eyes to close and my throbbing head to settle.

Dreamless sleep never felt so good.


	9. Chapter 9

I was awoken by Lady licking my face, I moaned, "five more minutes."

Lady barked and I groaned, "Okay, I'm up." I rose out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Lady jumps off and sat at the foot of my bed, waiting for me. "I'm coming," I muttered.

I take a moment to glance at the window; the rays of light were low and slowly rising. _Is it still morning?_ I looked to my clothes, I was still in my simple black dress and it was covered in winkles.

I walked out into the hallway and found Mom, Dad, and Grandma in the living room below. All of them drinking hot coffee or tea and wearing casual clothing. _I must have slept through yesterday_, I yawned.

Lady ran down the stairs and I followed, "Should I say 'morning'?" I joked as I sat into the love seat across from Dad. Mom and Grandma sat on the couch, sharing worried glances with one another.

"Well, it is morning, of the next day," Dad said as he drunk from his mug.

"So it's the weekend, yay," I said in monotone.

Mom breathed in nervously, her words were forced to be casual. "Ella and Daniela brought over your school work you missed this week. I mean it's not much but its best to be on top of things."

"How long did you know?" I asked, straightforwardly.

Awkward silence filled the room, till Grandma said, "Oh come on now. You two knew this day would come. Tell her."

Mom sighed, "We knew since you were six. When you became very sick and couldn't get out of bed."

I remembered this; it was in the middle of the year 2007, where I collapsed during my soccer game due to a high fever. Mom and Dad thought it was cold, till I started throwing up and couldn't hold any solid food down for weeks.

"John Senior fasted and performed native medicine practices on you, but you only got worse. We begged your grandfather to let us to take you to a hospital," Mom continued, "but he refused, over and over again." Mom was blinking away tears from the memory and Dad joined in.

"He said that the hospital wouldn't help and it would only lead to trouble. But you began to have high fevers and cough out blood. We feared the worse and I confronted Dad. I used the hospital as a threat to get him to confess.

"He told us of Alfred and who he was, and who you were," he shook his head, "we thought he was crazy; till he slit your wrist in front of us."

I stopped him there, "I don't remember that."

"I'm not surprised, Sweetie. You were in and out of consciousness the whole time," Mom added as she wiped her eyes.

"We watched as your cut healed magically, not even leaving a scar." Dad continued, "My father said taking you to a hospital wouldn't help and that the reason you were so sick was because of the Recession. Once the economy got better you would too."

"Of course there was that small chance," Mom said, her voice holding back a sob. "You could've disappeared like Alfred," tears fell down her cheeks, "You were so small Amy, your body couldn't handle it at times. I," she paused to release a cry, "I thought that every time you coughed, or threw up, or ran a fever it would be your last and you would be _gone_."

Grandma hands her a tissue and Mom took it gratefully. I rose from my seat and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her as she pulled me to her chest, whispering loving words in Spanish and running her fingers through my hair.

She held me for a minute till she placed her hand on my cheek and gently craned my neck up to face her. "I don't care if you're a country Amy, you're my daughter and that will never change."

I wanted to say, 'I love you', but a lump in my throat prevented me from speaking. Instead I placed my head in the nook of her neck and held her tighter, she knew I loved her.

Dad came in and circled his arms around us, holding us both close to his chest and whispered, "Amy, you will always have place in our hearts."

I smiled and hugged them, "And all of you will always have place in mine."

. . .

After we released our feelings for one another and parted back to our separate seats. It took us a couple of minutes to get back on track.

"So," I sighed, "Does Melissa and Johnny know?"

Mom nodded, "We told them after your grandfather told us."

"They thought we were crazy too," Dad smiled, amused.

"Did you slit my other wrist to prove it?" I asked, joking.

"That's exactly what did," Grandma said bluntly.

"Why did I bother to ask," I mumbled sarcastically. Then I added in all seriousness, "Does Sanjay and Celine know?"

"Yes," Dad answered, "they noticed small things, like when you would fall off your bike and scape yourself and in the next minute your scape would be gone."

"Or that time you fell off the jungle gym and broke your arm," Mom shook her head, "Sanjay was watching you that day and called an ambulance, but when they got there your arm _wasn't_ broken."

"Poor man looked like a fool that day," Grandma said as she sipped her tea.

"Melissa had to tell him after that," Mom sighed.

"Celine took it surprising well," Dad added.

"Okay, what about Blair and Blake?"

Grandma sighed, "The boy knows, Blair on the other hand knows you're special, we'll explain it to her when she's older."

"Anyone else?"

"My parents know," Mom said.

"Wait. Is that why I spent a year in Hawaii?"

"Dad wanted to teach you Native Hawaiian traditions." Mom proclaimed.

"What about Uncle Alex?"

"Oh no, my brother can't keep a secret to save his life. Besides he and his children don't visit often, there was no reason to tell him."

"So it's just the family," I stated.

Mom, Dad and Grandma share uneasy looks with one another.

"That _is_ all, right?"

Grandma sighed, "Get the list."

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and I found myself knocking on the front door of the Russo's home.

Michel answered the door; he wore jeans, a dark green tank top and his dark curls were in a mess. He always preferred to sleep pass noon on weekends.

"Amy," He yawned as he rubbed his green eyes with his hand, "What are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I slapped him.

That woke him up. "Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"For not telling me I was country!"

His eyes widen, "You know?"

"Yes! And it turns out I was late to the party!"

"Amy I'm sorry but Mr. Hawkfeather said we couldn't tell you till you watched the video. You did watch the whole thing, right?"

"Yes I watched all of it, and yes I talked to my family and had heart to heart moment with them. But what really pissed me off was," I pulled out a sheet of paper from the back pocket of my jeans, "this! A list of everyone that knew I was a country before me, not just my family, but yours and Jamie's and my tutors! Does the whole town know?!"

"Amy, it's just us and the people on the list, I swear."

I took a deep breath, "How long?"

"How long what?"

"Michel, don't play stupid with me right now." I warned.

"You mean how long I've known?"

"Yes!"

He sighed and gestured me inside, "Remember when you ran into my dad's kitchen when we were five?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when you tripped and fell on a hot pan on the floor? Your knee was practically cooked."

"Your dad shouldn't have left hot pans on the floor, wasn't it like health code violation or something?!"

"Let's not change the subject here. Point is your knee suffered second degree burns and my parents were running around like maniacs trying to help you, but when they stopped to examine you, they watched as your skin repaired itself. The dead skin peeled over and your knee was left without a scratch. We waited for your grandpa to come get you and he explain to us what you were; a country."

"Wait a minute. Is that why Gemma and Carlo started teaching me Italian?"

Michel nodded, "Yup. I mean, Amy you were already learning Spanish, French, German, and Dutch. One more language wouldn't have hurt."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have to learn seven languages when you were a kid, and that's including English," I said annoyed.

"Seven?"

"Jamie's family was teaching me Mandarin."

"Oh right."

I sighed, letting my temper cool till I remembered, "So you knew since we were five."

"Truthfully," he announced, "I didn't get the concept of it till we were eleven. Remember that day in the fifth grade? Where the shooting took place in that school in Connecticut. "

"The day when I broke down in class," I followed.

"Yeah," he said softly, "I held you while you cried."

I gave a sad smile, "You seem to do that a lot."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You held me when I came out to you." He stated. "Being a country doesn't change the fact that you're my best friend."

Guilt consumed me, "I'm sorry I slapped you. When I get mad, I take my anger out on people and that just ain't right." The memory of Arthur under me came flooding in and I groaned, "Oh Michel I messed up so bad."

Michel gave me a worried look, "What did you do?"

I shook my head, "Get in the car, I'll tell you once we get to Jamie's."

* * *

Michel brushed through his curls with his fingers as I knocked on Jamie's front door.

Her mom, Yin Chen answered, "Oh Amy and Michel, come in," she said in her heavy accented voice. "Jia is in her room, you know the way."

"Thanks Mrs. Chen," we both said in sync as we walked down the hall to the second room on the left. I knocked again and Jamie answered.

"Hey Michel," she nodded to him, and then turned to me. "Oh Amy," she wrapped me in her arms. "How are you? Feeling any better?"

"I'm fine and by the way, I know." I said as I pulled out of her hug and walked into her room.

She knitted her brows in confusion as she closed the door behind us, "Know what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you messing with me or do you seriously don't know."

Michel whispers to Jamie but still loud enough for me to hear, "She knows that she's a c-word."

"C-word? Really?" I asked.

Jamie gasped, "Already? But I thought she had to be eighteen?"

"I guess there was a change in plans," Michel shrugged and gave me a side-way glance.

I sighed, "I know why there's been a change in plans."

Both of them took their seats on Jamie's bed as I took mine at her work desk. I told them how I met Arthur, Francis and Matthew in New York, and how they tried to tell me I was one of them. How an electric shock somehow told me that I was meeting a country. Why I ran away from Ludwig and Feliciano and how Arthur and his friends came to my house to give me a 'scholarship,' (I made sure to use air quotes and sarcasm when I used the word) where I found Arthur next to Grandpa.

"I just saw him . . . lifeless on the floor and Arthur was right in front of me, trying to say something but I was so . . . Angry. I just," I sighed, "I tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face till he spat out blood and had to be dragged out the house."

Michel and Jamie gave me horrified expressions.

"You mauled Britain?!" exclaimed Michel.

"Oh God. Amy you could've started a war!" said Jamie.

"You think I don't that! I'm scared out of mind!"

All three of us take a minute to breathe till Jamie asked. "What do we do?"

"I need you guys to help me find his briefcase. It's at my house; I think Mom put it somewhere." I explained. "It has have a business card or a number or something in it; will you guys help me look?"

Michel and Jamie shared a look and nodded.

"We got nothing else better to do." Michel said as he walked out the door.

"Let's go stop a war that Amy started," Jamie said as she followed him.

"I didn't start a war." I bit my lip nervously, "Hopefully."

* * *

I drove twenty miles over the speed limit to reach my house. Both of my parents' cars were gone, meaning Mom was at the nursery home doing her rounds and Dad was at the south branch office for the Los Padres National Forest. Luckily for him the building was now ten miles away from Summerland, allowing him to be closer to home.

We speed walked through the front door and found Grandma in the living room reading, _The Lais of Marie de France. _She looks up, "Where's the fire?"

"Grandma did you see a briefcase?" I asked as my friends searched through the living room.

Grandma takes a moment, "No. Why?"

"Because Amy needs to contact the owner so she can stop a war that she started in the first place." Michel said as he looked behind the hall table.

"There's no war," I said through gritted teeth.

"_Yet_," Jamie added as she looked under the coffee table.

"Are they talking about the young man you attacked?" Grandma asked.

I nodded shamefully, "Yes."

"Why would that cause a war?"

"Grams he's a country. Britain."

"Britain? I think John told me about him, but he was the only that ever knew what he looked like."

"What _does _Britain look like?" Michel asked, curious.

"Um," I took a moment to think, "He's a little taller than me, shaggy blond hair, green eyes, and has the largest eyebrows I have ever seen on a person."

"Eyebrows?" Jamie gave me a confused look.

"They practically cover his entire forehead," I admit, I might have been exaggerating, but they were pretty massive.

"I think I've found it!" Michel called as he pulled out a briefcase from the hall closet.

"Awesome. Bring it over," I gestured towards the coffee table as Jamie and Grandma joined us. Michel sets the case on the table and tried to click it open but it wouldn't budge. He bends down and narrowed his eyes around its rim. "Aw man it has a combination lock."

"How many slots?" Jamie asked.

"Four." He answered

"Okay, well each of those slots can range from zero to nine. We can make a list of the various number combinations starting with zero and work our way up. If we start now we might be able to crack it within a week." Jamie explained.

Grandma must have walked into the kitchen while Jamie was talking, because the next thing she did was hold a knife's handle to me. "We don't have a week."

"Thanks Grandma," I took the knife, stabbed it through the lock and forced it open.

We scanned through the papers, "What's this?" Michel wondered as he flipped through two pages with my name on it. He reads it and holds back a snort, "Amy, what site did you steal this from?"

I snatched the paper out of his hand and skimmed through it. "What the hell? It's an essay about how_ I_ care about politics?"

"Did your mom really buy that?" Jamie asked sarcastically.

"And what is the Student International Society?" I asked.

"I can't find a website," Michel said as he checked his phone.

"They make up a society and they don't even bother make a fake website to it," I shook my head; _dumbasses_.

Jamie searched through more papers, lifts up a rectangle sized piece of paper and gasped.

"What is it?" Grandma asked as she looked over Jamie's shoulder. Her eyes widen and she muttered a Cherokee prayer.

"Can I see," Michel takes the piece of paper, glanced at it and cried out, "Sweet Mary Mother of Jesus!"

"What?!" I pulled the paper from his hands and froze. It was a check for eight hundred thousand dollars addressed to me.

"Way to go Amy you almost killed a guy for giving you a shit load of money." Michel snorted.

"It's not for her," Jamie proclaimed as she roamed through more papers and read a sheet. "It was a payment plan to pay for your education. That," she points to the check, "is the first paycheck."

"For a year?" Michel asked.

"For a semester," Jamie answered.

My eyebrows rose, "I'm guessing it won't go towards my dance school."

Jamie shook her head, "The contract states the money would pay for a master's degree in US Government and World Politics and a minor degree in World History."

"Goodbye sweet cash, we knew thee well," Michel mocks sadness as he slowly reaches for the check.

I rolled my eyes and threw the check back into the briefcase, "I won't be brought."

Finally after a few minutes of searching we found a business card with Arthur Kirkland's cell number on it. We all share some cheers but I quickly found myself just staring at the card.

"What you waiting for? Call him." Michel exclaimed.

I sighed, "What do I say?"

"'I'm sorry' would be good," Jamie added.

"I know that! But it can't be done over the phone; he deserves my apology in person." I began to rubble, it's what I usually do when I'm freaking out or nervous. "But how could I get him to meet me? He must hate me or planning to jump me or-"

"Amy," Grandma placed a hand on my shoulder and gestured me to face her. "I was going to wait till you were eighteen but you need this," she held a silver ring with a hawk on it. The hawk faced outward with its wings extended, the feathers were large and detailed along with the tail pointed up.

"Grandpa's ring," I proclaimed as she placed it in my palm.

"You are so much like him," Grandma smiled. "Headstrong and determined," her smile grew wider, "the sky was the limit for him and you seem to follow in his footsteps."

"But Grams this is his animal spirit, it wouldn't feel right. I'm a spirit, so technically aren't I my own spirit guide?"

Grandma chuckles, "It doesn't matter, the hawk is also a messenger of the Spirit World. With this ring you'll be connected with his hawk and any message you wish to send him, the hawk will grant it."

"Maybe you can ask him for sessions in angry management." Michel mumbled.

I ignored him and tried to put the ring on each one of my fingers. Grandpa had large hands so I wasn't surprised that the ring didn't even fit on my thumb. The ring reflected in the light, its eyes almost gleamed. _Headstrong_, the word followed_, just a nice way to say stubborn, and we sure were stubborn Graps_. _Both of us were determined to go after our dreams and in some cases, to protect our family and friends._

I looked up to Michel, Jamie, and Grandma at that moment. Michel had a bit of worry in his eyes but he still bared a grin. Jamie mouthed, 'you can do it.' and Grandma gave a knowing smile.

I took a deep breath and dialed Arthur's number.


	10. Chapter 10

The phone ranged three times before he picked it up.

"Hello," he answered calmly.

I gathered my courage and spoke, "Hi Arthur, it's me, Amy."

Silence.

"Um," I took another breath, "I have your briefcase, and I would like to return it to you and also apologize for my behavior and for hurting you. I would like to do this in person; I mean you deserve an apology in person." I was beginning to rubble, _pull it together Amy!_ "Are you still in the States?"

"Yes, we're still in California."

"Cool, I mean that's great. Uh, can we meet? There's a café called The Dragonfly in Summerland. Also, if it's not too much trouble, can Francis and Matthew come? I want to apologize to them too." I rushed through my speech nervously.

Silence.

_Is he thinking about it? Will he say no?_

I sighed, "You don't have come, just give me your address I'll mail it to-"

"Are you free later on today?" Arthur interrupted.

I was so shocked by his reply that I said, "What?"

"Are you free later on today." he repeated.

"Yeah, what time do you guys want to meet?"

"We'll meet at this café, The Dragonfly at three. Is that convenient for you?"

I check the clock it was close to noon, "Yeah that's perfect."

"Alright, we'll see you then." He hanged up before I could say 'goodbye'

"Rude much," I mumbled.

"So are you meeting them?" Michel asked.

"Yeah, at three at The Dragonfly." I fell on to the couch, totally exhausted. "I guess I could take nap."

"You can't take a nap!" Jamie exclaimed, "You have to get dressed."

"Why can't I go like this?" I was wearing jeans, a simple graphic tee, and sneakers.

Michel rolled his eyes, "You need to look presentable. Now go take a shower."

"But-"

"No buts," Jamie said as she pulled me off the couch and pushed me towards the stairs. "Go take a shower, make sure to use the Wonderstruck gift set I got for you."

"Okay, okay," I mumbled as I walked up the stairs into my bathroom.

. . .

I came walking into my room with a towel wrapped around myself but jumped when I found Michel and Jamie waiting for me.

"Holy- What the hell you guys?"

"I've picked out some clothes for you to try on," Michel said smoothly.

"And I'm here to do your hair and makeup," Jamie added.

"I get that. But I'm naked."

"Oh please, I'm gay. Your lady parts just don't it for me." Michel proclaimed.

"Ditto," Jamie said, "Now drop the towel, put on some lotion, and try on these clothes."

My face and ears heated in embarrassment as I walked to my bed and dropped the towel.

Michel whistled. "Holy crap, I think you turned me."

I yelped and grabbed my towel to cover myself.

Michel and Jamie burst out laughing.

My blush rose twenty degrees hotter as I rubbed lotion into my body. After I was done, I hastily slipped on panties and clipped on a bra.

Michel was showing me his choices for my outfits. He forced me to wear the first one; a pencil skirt and a blouse, "Where did you get this?" I asked.

"From your mom's closet," he answered.

"I don't want to wear a suite, besides we're meeting at a café." I said as I unbuttoned the blouse.

"Fine," Michel sighed, "Try the second one," which was a thigh length blue dress with a white wool cardigan.

I looked at myself in the full body mirror, "It's cute, but _this_ is more for a date."

"Well, isn't?" he said.

I gave him a horrified expression, "No."

"You punched him, maybe sorry won't cover it."

"Make love, not war," Jamie said, using the 60's motto.

"I am not sleeping with him!"

Michel patted me on the back, "Sometimes you gotta take one for the team."

"Then_ you_ sleep with him." I hissed.

He raised his hands up with a dramatic shrug, "I'm not America. You are."

"I'm not wearing this." I tore the outfit off and tried on the third.

Then the fourth, then the fifth, and then the sixth; after my tenth try I fell on to my bed. "Can I please just wear my shirt and jeans?" I whined.

"No." Michel exclaimed. "Just pick something."

I groaned as I rose off my bed and skimmed through my closet. After a few dramatic grunts and pushing aside hanged clothes; I found a gray dress. It had a few black trees at its bottom side; the branches grew up to the top and faded before it reached the collar. The material was made with light-weight cotton. The sleeves were long and loose with slight ruffled ends. I slipped on the dress and it came to mid-thigh. Then I grabbed some black jeggings and a pair of simple silver sandals. "How's this?"

Michel nodded, "I like it."

"Finally! Now sit your butt here so I can do something with that hair," Jamie gestured me towards my vanity mirror. I stayed quiet as she brushed and blow dried my hair with shine oil. She pushed my bangs to the front of my forehead, and brushed back the rest to it's usually boy cut style. She then instructed me to put on BB cream and curl my eye lashes. I listened, and once I was done, she took over.

During this, Michel tied a thick black string around Grandpa's ring and placed it around my neck. I mouthed my thanks and he returned a smile.

Fifteen minutes passed till she said, "Done." She turned me to face the mirror and my eyes widen. I usually never wear makeup except for lip gloss but I had to give Jamie credit, she had skills. My blond eye lashes were cloaked with mascara, making them darker, longer and fuller. She outlined my eyes in black eyeliner, giving me the cat-eye style. Then she highlighted my cheeks with a natural blush and painted my lips with red lipstick, making my mouth stand out with the only splash of bright color.

"Red lips are a classic." Jamie said as if she read my mind.

Michel whistled. "Hottie alert."

"Shut up," I mumbled but still I smiled. "Thanks guys." Then an idea popped into my head, "Jamie, Michel, I need you guys to do something for me."

* * *

I drove down town in record time and parked across the street from the café. It was a small hipster styled building with the words: The Dragonfly painted on the window. I climbed out of my jeep, grabbed the now broken briefcase and set the alarm on the car. I walked across the street (no need to worry I looked both ways beforehand) and pushed myself through the front door into the cozy café. 'Drumming Song,' by Florence and the Machine hummed through the speakers as teenagers and college students sat on small couches or at the mini stylish tables beside the window and around the walls. The stage where they usually held poetry readings or band performances was currently empty.

I stepped to the front counter and asked for honey milk tea. The young man behind the counter gladly served. He handed me a blue mug and smiled, "To match your eyes," he winked.

I raised my eyebrows; he was cute with his brushed to the side brown hair and hazel eyes. His body was slim but toned, I could see that clearly through his black button down shirt and his face had a slight shadow from a lack of shaving, but he pulled it off nicely.

I smiled, "Thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"It's free if I get your number." He was suave, but I didn't bat an eye to his request.

"My number is worth more than a cup of tea," I flirted as I handed him my debit card.

"Then I guess I'll go with plan B," he smiled and handed me back my card and receipt.

I saw the outline of black writing on the back of the receipt and turned it over. It was a number and beside it was a name that read Noah. I smiled, "I'll think about it."

I turned away before he could say anything and walked towards the back, practically skipping to an empty table. _He's so cute_, I giggled at the thought of his handsome face. I sat myself on small brown couch with mismatched love seats across from me and a worn out coffee table in the middle. Once I came down from flirtatious high, I found myself back to being nervous and stressed.

It was fifteen minutes till three and I was anxious. I crossed and re-crossed my legs and pulled at the short stands of my hair in the back. I tried to relax with drinking my tea and ordering a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Chocolate always calms the nerves.

It felt like hours till I heard, "Hello Amy." I looked up and found Arthur and his friends in front of me. Arthur wore a simple white button down shirt with long sleeves along with a green tie and a dark green vest button over it. He wore pants that matched the vest and brown dress shoes. Francis wore a stylish white suite with the blazer open, allowing the blue button down silk shirt to be seen and had black dress shoes on. The only one who decided to wear causal was Matthew; he had on jeans, sneakers and a baggy light blue sweatshirt. He held Kumajirou in his arms; currently the bear was focusing on laying still.

But when I stopped paying attention to their appearances, I took the chance to glance at their faces. They were blank with emotion, even Arthur who was sporting a fading black eye, a healing split lip and a bruised cheek.

"You haven't healed yet?!" was the first thing that came out of my mouth and the second it left my lips; I was mentally kicking myself in the butt and changed the subject fast. "Cookie?" I lifted up the tray that was on the table and motioned it towards them.

Silence was their answer as they took their seats. Francis and Arthur were on the love seats and Matthew sat beside me, placing Kumajirou between us.

Silence continued to engulf the air and I figured the best way to break the ice was to bring out his briefcase, "Here you go."

He looked over it and his brows knitted in confusion, "Why is there tape wrapped around it?"

"Oh well funny story. We couldn't open it so Grandma gave me a knife and I forced it open." I gave a sweet smile, but Arthur only returned a disapproving glare.

"I'll pay for a new one."

"That won't be necessary, I've plenty at home."

_Then why the stink eye?_ I thought bitterly in my head.

Arthur sighed, set the briefcase beside him and continued with answering my question. "The reason I haven't healed, is because _you_ gave me these wounds. Injuries from other countries take longer to heal."

"Oh," my voice grew soft. "I-I'm so sorry, Arthur. I-I was-" I stopped myself and shook my head. "There's no excuse for what I've done. I can only hope you'll forgive and not cause war over this."

"War?" Arthur gave me a confused look, "who said anything about war?"

"Isn't that what countries do when they fight?"

Matthew shook his head, "If that was true, these two would have caused a war last night, or the day before that or the week before that or the month before _that_."

"What Matthew is trying to say," Arthur interrupted, "is that countries can fight with one another without starting a war. That usually takes our bosses and several world leaders to start that."

"We have bosses?"

"Yes, like your president, or-" he stopped and lifted a large brow in question, "Did you just say 'we'?"

I sighed, "Yeah, my grandpa told me everything. I actually have the video on my phone, you need to see this." I sent a copy of the video to his phone as I clicked the video to play on mine.

Arthur muttered over his phone, trying to open the video on his touch screen, "Bloody hell. This stupid-"

"Let me see it," Francis gestures for his phone.

"I can figure it out," he clicked his phone to lock. He mumbled some curses and unlocked it; Francis took the chance the snatch the phone from him and slid his fingers over the screen. His smug quickly turned to an annoyed scowl.

Matthew shook his head and asked for the phone. Francis handed it over and with less than a minute Matthew had the video up and running.

"Don't you guys know how to use phones?" I asked.

"Yes." Arthur hissed, "But when they keep changing every bloody year, it's hard to keep up."

Francis hushed Arthur, "Mr. Hawkfeather is talking."

I watched as Arthur gritted his teeth to hold back his comment. Matthew watched the video on my phone while I just listened.

"_I knew your biological father. His name was Alfred F. Jones and he wasn't an ordinary man, he was national spirit, the spirit of America. And now, you have taken his place. Amy, you're a country. You're America."_

I watched as Arthur, Francis and Matthew tensed at Grandpa's blunt statement. Their faces soften when Grandpa announced my childhood experiences, his examples of me being who I am. The three nations shared knowing looks to the stories of my childhood.

Then when Grandpa got to the story of how he met Alfred and the incident at the local Denny's. Arthur hissed, "Idiot." but he still spared a smile.

Francis chuckled and shook his head as Matthew smiled, "That's just like Al."

They listened to Grandpa describe his time with Alfred.

"_We stayed in contact with one another as the years went by. I even invited him to my wedding and I showed photographs of my son and grandchildren. The moment Alfred saw those photos his eyes and body language aged over two-hundred years. His smile was no longer childish but sad, almost like an elderly man with regrets."_

Matthew and Francis wore a sad expression as Arthur bit his lips to a tight line, trying to keep his face blank.

"_He wanted a family. Of course he told me of his brothers, Britain and Canada, but more than anything he wanted to settle down and have children."_

Matthew's eyebrows rose, "he never told me that," he whispered.

"_He even showed me a ring he wanted to give to this girl, she was country too but . . . Shit. I forgot the name. Curse my old age."_

"He wanted to get_ married_!" Francis exclaimed.

"But to who?" Arthur asked calmly.

"I was kinda hoping you guys would know," I said as I bit into a cookie.

Matthew shook his head, "he didn't really talk about his love life."

Arthur snorted, "We_ thought_ he didn't have one."

Then Grandpa began to speak about 9/11 and everyone stood quiet. He told of his worry for Alfred during that day and how a strange feeling pulled him to the back of the house. Where he found Alfred, _"He was different; his body shimmered in a golden haze surrounding him in its light. His legs were transparent but yet he was solid above the waist. He held a baby in his arms; he was rocking it to sleep, with a loving smile on his face as he hummed a lullaby."_

Arthur's blank expression began to break, revealing some emotion.

"_Alfred asked me to raise you. That he was going to disappear, just like his mother before him."_

I noticed Francis blinked back tears as Matthew sucked in a shaky breath.

Grandpa continued about how Alfred would have tried to break all the rules to be with me, how Alfred wanted so badly to be in my life, and how he and his family would love me in Alfred's place.

"_I asked why he didn't want Arthur to raise you that it would've been better for you to be raised by a country. He simply said, 'I don't want history to repeat.'"_

I watched Arthur as he held back tears; clearly the last sentence hit a nerve.

"_He also wanted me to deliver a message to his brothers and his fellow nations. That he was sorry he wasn't strong enough to stay, that he had to leave all of them behind."_

The countries finally let their tears fall as I tried to hold back mine for what came next.

"_But don't think for a one second I regretted bringing you into my family. I never saw you as country, just a child for me and my family to love. Jessica and John loved you the moment they laid eyes on you. Melissa and Johnny cared for you like you truly were their sister and Aponi was thrilled to have another grandchild to spoil. We are your family Amy, no matter what you are or whose blood runs through your veins. We're family and that will never change."_

The video ends and Matthew hands me back my phone as Arthur sat his on the table. His elbows were on his thighs and his hands were in his face. His fingers were messaging his temples and the sides of his nose. Francis leaned back in his seat and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Matthew pulled off his glasses and rubbed his sore eyes.

On the other hand Kumajirou was taking a nap on the couch.

I made sure to block the bear when Noah came walking by, "Hey," he quickly senses the mood. "Um, anyone need anything?"

"English tea, please," Arthur asked in monotone.

"I'll take a coffee," Francis added.

"I'll have water," Matthew whispered.

"I'll take a refill," I handed him my cup, "Thanks Noah."

He gave understanding smile, "No problem."

After we received our drinks and took a moment to relax and unwind. I tried to change the subject, "so do any of you have questions for me?"

Arthur didn't skip a beat, "How many people know?"

"Twenty-one's the lucky number," I painted on my most innocent smile.

"_Twenty-one_," his eyes widen as he pronounced the number.

"Yeah, don't feel bad I was late to the party too."

"This is no joking matter Amy," Arthur whispered harshly, "This is serious. If too many civilians know about you or us it could lead to a public riot."

"Oh come on. My family and friends have kept this secret for seventeen years, you have nothing to fear."

"Do we? This so called family and friends do you really trust them?"

I made no hesitation, "Yes, and if you don't believe me. Then give me a chance to prove it." I rose from my seat, "I want to invite you all to dinner."

* * *

By some amazing source of luck, they agreed and followed me to my house by car. I took deep breaths the entire way, _please let this work_.

When we arrived and parked our cars beside one another, I was grateful to find Gemma's van and the Chen's SVU out in front; along with Christopher's Honda and Neill Shaw's motorcycle beside them.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked as he walked to stand by my side.

"It's a party," I grinned as I gestured them to follow me to the back of the house.

Six portable tables were placed side to side, going long ways and each one was covered in different cloth. Each table had plates of food; enchiladas, quesadillas, meat and pork dumplings and lo mein noodles. Italian pasta, stuffed shells along with caesar salads and garlic bread; Indian and Belgian cuisine stood side by side, and finally on the last table was haggis.

"Is that haggis," Francis whispered as he covered his mouth with a hand; horrified.

"Yeah, Neill must have brought it," I reached for a piece of the baked bread stuffed with haggis. I took a bite as all three nations gave me shocked looks. "What? It's good."

"It doesn't matter if Arthur raised you or not! Your lack of taste buds must be genetic!" Francis placed his hands on my shoulders, "Don't worry," he soothed. "We'll find you help."

I took a step back from him, "O-kay." I quickly finished my haggis and gave a loud whistle.

My family came out from the back door, followed by the Russo's and the Chen's, and finally my tutors.

Lady came running ahead of them to greet me first, "hey girl," I cooed as I petted her. My family and friends were silent as they stood across from me and the nations.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Arthur, Francis, and Matthew; also known as Britain, France, and Canada." I announced.

Everyone was silent till, "Aren't you going to introduce me?" Kumajirou asked.

"Did the bear just talk?" Laura Walker asked. Her Belgian accent ringed out as her dark eyes widen and her long red hair flowed with the light breeze.

"If we did I believe all us are short of kettle," Christopher said to his wife.

"It can talk!" Blair shouted excitedly as she pulled out of Melissa's grasp and ran to stand in front Matthew. "Can I hold him?"

"I don't know if that's for the best," Matthew stuttered.

"Put me down," Kumajirou commanded and Matthew set him into Blair's arms.

"Oh you're so cute and fluffy!" she said as she hugged him. Kumajirou didn't even flinch from her tight hold.

"The lass got nerves of steel, must've got it from Amy," Neill said as he brushed back his blond hair and winked one of his dark eyes in my direction.

I smiled as Dad walked over to Arthur, "Welcome to our home, I'm John Hawkfeather." he held out his hand.

Arthur glanced to his hand with a blank expression but shook it, "A pleasure."

Francis and Matthew gave their hands with a smile and everyone quickly followed my dad's example. Everyone making introductions and side comments towards one another; "So you're my country," Christopher said as he shook Arthur's hand. "Forgive me for asking, but why do have such large eyebrows? Is it because everyone else believes that's what we like?"

"I was born with these eyebrows," Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"Christopher, don't be rude," Laura lectured.

"I was just asking a question love," he said with sly smile and Laura shook her head but still beamed lovingly at him.

"Your Canada," Jin Chen, Jamie's grandfather said as he shook Matthew's hand. "I admit, I never heard of you till I heard of the Justin Bieber."

Michel, Jamie and I burst out laughing as I patted Matthew on the back. "Sorry Mattie, seems like they'll gonna hold this over your head for another ten years."

"Mattie?" he questioned.

"What? You don't want me to call you that?" I asked.

"No, um, Al use to call me that." He smiled at the memory and all I did was smile back.

"I'm Carlo Russo," Michel's dad greeted as he shook Francis's hand. His blond hair was brushed back and his green eyes shined against his light skin.

"Francis Bonnefoy," he smiled.

"France." Carlo took a moment, "Francis." Another short pause. "You didn't leave much to the imagination did you."

Arthur chuckled, "I was wondering when someone was gonna pick up on that. I never thought it would be the Italian."

"We're not as stupid as you believe," Carlo said.

"Well of course, but you don't have brightest country representing you."

Carlo threw up his arms dramatically, "That explains everything," then he laughed and Arthur actually joined in.

Then Mom announced, "Come on everyone the food's getting cold."

Dad took the head of the table as Mom sat on his right and Johnny sat on his left. I sat next to Mom and Celine sat next to Johnny. The second table had Melissa and Sanjay on the left and Michel and Gemma on the right.

Third held Blair with Kumajirou in her lap and Matthew right next to her, as Carlo and Blake sat across from them.

Fourth held Grandma and Jin on the left as Francis and Jamie sat on the right. Fifth sat Arthur and Neil on the right and Dong (Jamie's father) and Yin on the left; the last table was left for Christopher and Laura.

Once everyone was settled Dad rose from his seat. "This meal is to represent the coming together of family, friends, and nations," he nods to Arthur, Francis, and Matthew. "It was actually my daughter's idea to have this meal," he takes a moment to smile at me and continued. "I'm sure the nations are worried about our intentions, that we could reveal their secret at any time. We are here to prove them wrong. We have been in Amy's life ever since Alfred brought her to us and never once for a second even considered of telling anyone of what Amy is. We've watched her grow, matured into a beautiful young woman, not just on the outside but also on the inside. We've taught her various lessons of life and knowledge, shared our love and culture with her, and gave her," he smiled to himself, "a place in all of our hearts. She is a part of our family, our friends and of our community. No matter what anyone may say, this is her home, this is her family and we never betray family."

He looked at Arthur, "We would be honored to able to call Britain, France and Canada our friends and maybe one day, family." He held up his cup and everyone followed, "A toast to family and to friends; make new friends but keep the old."

"Amen," Carlo grinned as clicked his drink with Matthew's.

I watched as Arthur clicked drinks with Neill and Christopher and Francis and Jamie clicked theirs.

I sighed and held on to Grandpa's ring, _it would be perfect if you were here_.

"Hey pass down the stuffed shells, all we got is the haggis," Christopher called out.

"Try it, it's good," Neill exclaimed.

"Over my dead body," he proclaimed.

"I can arrange that," Neill smiled.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris," Jamie said.

"Oh yes," Francis smiled, "Paris is a city I'm very proud of. Whenever you get chance to visit, call me. I'll be happy to be your tour guide."

"Francis she's child," Arthur hissed at him.

Francis's jaw dropped, "What are you implying?"

Arthur snorted, "When you offer to grant someone a tour, they usually end up in your bed."

"I would never. You're just jealous because my city is the number one city to visit."

"Have you forgotten 2013? Where London was number one and Paris was number three."

"It was a fluke! A fluke!" Francis shouted.

Matthew sighed, "Eh, can't we have one dinner without you two getting into a screaming match."

"They're funny," Blair grinned as she fed Kumajirou a baked fish and garlic bread.

After the bear chewed his food, he said, "I like this one." Then opened his mouth for a fish and Blair happily gave him another.

Matthew shook his head, "It's because she's feeding you, you like anyone that feeds you."

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"I'm Canada your owner," he mumbled as if he said this a thousand times.

The table was filled with laughs, stories, questions and answers. Friendship and respect was building as affections grew along with it.

I smiled,_ but I'll settle for this_.


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed as I tried to get back into routine.

I would rise at five a.m. to clean the stables and feed the horses. At six a.m. I would take a shower and get dressed into my Nightingale uniform. A white button down shirt with a dark blue tie and a matching blazer with the school crest over the heart, the crest was a black raven. (I know it makes no sense, isn't nightingale a bird too? Why do we have a raven for a mascot? Simple, Mr. Elliot Nightingale like ravens, so the mascot's a raven.) The dark blue plaid skirt had light blue and green lines and it came to mid-thigh. I always wore mini shorts underneath; you never know when that gust of wind will show up.

Six-thirty, eat breakfast with the family, the only difference that took place was that Arthur, Matthew, and Francis were now taking a place at the dinning table.

"Morning everyone," I greeted as I took my seat across from Arthur.

Arthur nodded to me, "Morning Amy," he takes a sip of his tea.

"We made cream stuffed French toast," Matthew said as he placed a pastry with strawberries and whip cream in front of me.

"Thank you, just want we need on a Monday morning," I smiled and took a bite. "Mmm, I'm in heaven."

"We also made some eggs and bacon," Mom placed a large serving plate in the middle of the table.

Dad beamed at Mom, "We have beautiful angel serving us, so Amy your right we are in heaven."

Mom playfully slaps him on his arm but still blushed like a school girl, which didn't fit when she wore her light blue nurse scrubs. When Mom took her seat at the other end of the table, across from Dad, Francis sat a tea cup beside her, "For the angel."

"Now Francis you do know that angel is my wife," Dad said jokingly.

"Well of course, but still she is an angel for letting us stay here," Francis smiled.

"Heel boy," Arthur grabbed his collar and pulled him down into the seat next to him.

Matthew placed five pounds of fish into Kumajirou's dish and dog food into Lady's. The pair waited by his heels till he moved away. Both have become fast friends; they ate together, played together, and napped together.

Matthew then sat himself next to me, "So do you have anything planned after school?" he asked.

"The girls and I are going shopping for prom dresses," I answered as I took another bite of my breakfast.

"Oh right, prom is in first week of May," Dad proclaimed.

"Make sure to get something for the wedding," Mom added.

I nodded, Johnny and Celine's wedding was pushed a week behind, so instead of the wedding being this Saturday, it would be the next. "You guys gonna stay for the wedding?"

Arthur and Francis share a look before Matthew spoke, "Um, we would love to, but Amy there's something we have to-"

I glanced at the clock on my phone, it was seven. "Oh I gotta go." I wolfed down the rest of my food, kissed my parents on each of their cheeks and said, "Bye you guys see ya later." I ran out the front door.

* * *

Nightingale was across town and only a mile away from the beach; some of the classrooms have great views of the ocean. The school was made of brown brick with five buildings surrounding the main building with the bell tower. The main building holds the auditorium, cafeteria, two gyms, the library, the teacher's office and some classrooms for cultural and history courses.

The building on the right of the main was the math and science building with several labs and computer rooms. The building on the left was reserved for the fine arts; it had art rooms for painting, sculpturing, and for photographing. Dance rooms, mini theaters and some literature classes. The last three buildings were the dorms for the students and teachers, the boy and girl dorms were only a short fifteen minute walk away from each other, but the teacher's dorm was right in the middle of them; that's how they getcha.

I parked my jeep in the student parking lot, grabbed my backpack and made a mad dash to the main building as the first bell ranged.

"No running in the halls," a teacher exclaimed but I was already running around a corner, trying to reach my first period.

I burst through the door of my world cultural class and found that Mrs. Lope was not in yet. "Safe!" I declared and sat myself in the back with Ella and Heisuke. "Morning," I greeted.

"Amy!" Ella rose from her seat and gave me a hug.

"_Ohayōgozaimasu_," Heisuke greeted in his cute soft voice. (Good Morning)

Both Ella and I said, "Awww," and I pitched his cheek affectionately. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

Heisuke blushed, "You have."

I giggled as Mrs. Lope came walking through the door. "Take out your tablets, and open your textbook to page 340."

With that class was in session.

. . .

Three hours passed till fourth hour began, which was my free period. I used this time to blow off some stream in one of the empty dance rooms. I quickly dress into my black yoga pants, purple tank top, and black ballet slippers. I stretched my limbs, plugged in my IPod into the speakers and played Adele's classic song, 'Rolling in the Deep'.

I took a moment to listen to Adele's enchanting voice, allowing me time to pick up on the well-known beat. I threw myself into the music, throwing up my legs into powerful leaps, landing with one foot on to the wooden floor and twirling myself into a spin. When the beat would pick up with the claps I shuffled my feet to the beat with a mix of tapping and stomping. I tried to tell a story in my dancing, the song tells of heartbreak so I displayed a girl in the stages of losing someone she loved. That wasn't hard for lost was something I knew.

When the song ended, I was left standing with my hand wrapped around Grandpa's ring. I haven't taken it off once since Michel laced it around my neck.

"Wow, you dance pretty good, doesn't she Raivis?" a British voice spoke from behind and I turned around to find two teenage boys around my age. Both were dressed in Nightingale uniforms, which were pretty close to the girls except the guys wore pants of course. The guy that spoke had dirty blond hair and blue eyes with large thick eyebrows. The guy behind him had light brown hair with violet eyes and was currently peeking behind the door.

"Come on out Raivis, it's just America," the first boy pulled the other in.

I tensed, "Your countries."

"Yup," the blond grinned, "and may I say Miss Amy Hawkfeather you have an interesting life." He pulled out a folder from the inside of his blazer, "Britain thought he sealed these but unlike him I stay in touch with today's technology and became a pretty good hacker."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sealand and this is Latvia," he gestured to the boy behind him. "But I'm pretty sure you want our human names."

"Yeah," I said, a little annoyed.

"I'm Peter Kirkland and the chap behind me is Raivis Galante."

Raivis finally seemed to gather some courage to say, "Hello Ms. America."

"Kirkland? That's the same name as Arthur's. Are you two related?"

Peter snorted. "Haven't seen him as my brother in decades, usually that guy never cares for anything but himself."

_Sounds like some bad blood between those two_. "What do you want?" I asked, changing the subject.

Peter seemed thankful for the change for his smile came back, "At first we just wanted to see where Britain was hiding you. So I took a peek into his computer's system and found you're records," he cracks the file open. "You were founded September 11, 2001, adopted by John and Jessica Hawkfeather. You live in Summerland California, and you go to Nightingale. But what really got me stumped was that neither Britain nor Canada was ever stated in these records. They weren't part of your life for seventeen years."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well just a few weeks ago, right at the end of spring break Arthur said they were raising you."

"What?!" I shouted.

"You didn't know?" Peter grinned at the thought of knowing something that I didn't. "You do remember Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt right? Well they're Italy and Germany and they made sure to report their sighting of you. The countries were so excited to find out you were alive. Even Prussia called out for a man hunt, most countries found it barbaric but in truth curiosity would've gotten the best of us and we would all come searching for you. But Britain said that wasn't necessary and that he'll have you ready to come to Austria's party which is only a few days from now."

This information sent my thoughts spinning. _Man hunt!_ _There's more coming?! Who the hell is Prussia? Wait, Arthur lied about raising me! Is that why they're here?! To take me away to Austria!_

I clutched my fists, digging my fingernails into the skin of my palms. I counted to ten and controlled my breathing, "What are you two going do with this information?"

Peter shrugged, "This would make some good gossip don't you think?"

"Wrong answer," I said through gritted teeth and smashed my fist into his cheek, knocking him out cold.

Raivis yelped and I pulled him by his collar to meet me at eye level. He and Peter were a few inches taller than me. His violet eyes widen in fear and he was beginning to tremble. "You two are coming with me."

. . .

During lunch, we sneaked out of school, which was already hard enough when I was wearing my work-out gear and Raivis was half carrying half dragging an unconscious boy. Luckily the back hallways were empty and we made our clean escape through the track field into the parking lot.

I unlocked my car doors and helped Raivis throw Peter in the back. I then gestured for him to sit in the passenger seat; he nodded and sat him himself nervously next to me. I clicked in my seat belt and waited for Raivis.

He noticed and his eyes became doe like, "w-w-why are you looking at me?" he said in weak voice.

"Seat belt," I said in a monotone.

"O-o-o-h r-r-right," he stuttered and with trembling hands he pulled the belt close but kept missing the buckle. I grew annoyed quick and grabbed his hand to help him but he screamed and pulled from my grasp.

"Dude, calm down I'm just trying to help you."

"Like you _helped_ Peter," he whispered harshly.

I sighed, "I'm sorry okay, when I get mad I lose it, especially when my family is threatened."

He stopped trembling, "he wasn't threatening your family."

"No, but he wanted to tell the other countries of my family, and what I can gather you people find it real interesting that I was raised by humans. I don't know what that interest would lead to, so I'm taking precaution."

"By kidnapping us?" his eyes widen at the thought and he was shaking again.

He had such a baby face that it made him look like a little boy. I always had a soft spot for kids, maybe that's why I placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He tensed under the touch of my skin but I quickly soothed him, "Hey no one's going to hurt you, not even me. I swear."

He was holding his breath as if he was waiting for a hit in the gut. "Hey, breathe. Come on, in and out." I began to breathe in large amounts of air through my nose and exhale through my mouth. "In." I inhaled, "Out." I exhaled.

I repeated this twice till he joined me, "See you're fine," I cooed like he was a frighten animal.

He stopped shaking and nodded. I gave him my sweetest smile and gestured him to hand me the seat belt. He gives it willingly and I buckled him in. I started the engine, pulled out of the lot and sped my way home.

* * *

I parked my car in front; both Mom and Dad were at work by now so their cars were gone. I turned my jeep off and jumped out, "Help me with Peter." I didn't need to ask twice for Raivis was already opening the back door to pull Peter out. I leaned him on one of my shoulders and Raivis grabbed the other side.

"Uh," Peter groaned, "where are we?"

"At my house," I said as I helped him up the porch steps and through the front door.

We met Matthew in the living room, "Amy what are you-" he stopped when he took a closer look at boys beside me. "Raivis? Peter! What happen to you?!"

"He pissed me off," I proclaimed as Raivis and I sat Peter on the sofa. "Oh that also reminds me, I'm pissed at all three of you!"

"What did we do?!" Matthew exclaimed.

"You lied to them," I pointed at Raivis and Peter. Then I yelled, "Francis! Arthur! Get your asses down here!"

Both of them took their time reaching the living room, Francis had a fearful expression while Arthur had on scowl. "A young lady shouldn't use such language-"

"Oh shut the fuck up! No one gives a shit! What I want to know is why you told all the other countries that _you_ were raising me!"

Arthur's eyes widen but narrowed when he laid eyes on Peter, "What are you doing here?"

I stood in front of him, "Don't you dare try and change the subject. What happen to being truthful with one another huh? I let you into my house, into my family and this how you repay me!"

"This was before we ever made this so called agreement. What I did, what I told them was for your own safety," Arthur said calmly.

"From what? Them," I pointed to Peter and Raivis, "I took the blond out with one punch."

"Which was not necessary," Peter added, "I would've came here if you just asked."

"Sorry," I gave a blunt reply and turned my attention back to Arthur. "He even told me about this so called party that Austria is throwing and that you wanted to take me to it. Is that why you're here?!"

"One of the reasons yes, but Amy-"

"What other reasons?! Was it because I was raised by humans? That I lived my entire life thinking I was human?"

Arthur finally snapped, "Yes! I'm angry that Alfred would choose bloody strangers to raise you over his own family! That these people had the audacity to hide what you are and to hide you from us!"

Everyone was silent till I spoke, "I knew it. I didn't want to believe you were just playing along with me and my family, but my gut feeling was right. You hate this don't you? You hate that I'm happy without you and the other countries. That I don't need you." His face was breaking composer and I continued, "I see why Alfred left me here. He didn't want you to be anywhere near me and you know what I think it was the best decision he ever made. Like he said, he didn't want history to repeat." With those final words left in the air, I stormed out of the house.

* * *

**Notes: I decided to make Peter and Raivis older than what they're portrayed in the anime/manga. I mean in World Series we see Sealand older- so I decided to go with it, and I didn't want to leave Raivis behind. I'll also make Seychelles and Liechtenstein look like they're the same age as Amy- I figured they would make good friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

I stomped to the stables, counting to twenty as I did. When I hopped on to the fence to sit, Midnight came trotting to my side. He nudged his nose into my shoulder as if to say, 'what's wrong?' I placed my hand on his nose, slid it to his mane and then back down to his nose. I sighed; feeling my temper cool as I gently touched my forehead to his. His strong breathing and the smell of his fur made the tension in my body disappear. I took these peaceful moments to relax and to clear my thoughts.

"_Ami_?" a gentle voice called out.

I turned around, "What do you want Francis?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I just wanted to see the horses." He held out his hand to Midnight to sniff. Once Francis believed it was safe, he petted Midnight on his nose and neck. "He's beautiful."

I nodded, "Yeah, he was gift from Dad when I was fifteen." I smiled at a memory, "I remember he had to carry me out the stables every night because I would fall asleep next to Midnight's stall."

Francis smiled, "You care for your horse. Alfred was the same way. He was animal lover, like me."

"Do you have horses?"

He shook his head, "I live in Paris, I use to have a house in the country but I had to sell it when the economy was bad."

"Why don't you get a new one?"

He shrugged, "I would usually forget, with work and what's going on now," he sighed, "It's a lot to keep up with."

"If you ask me, that's the reason why you should get one; a safe haven from all this crap."

He chuckled, moved his hand away from Midnight and leaned on the fence beside me. We allowed the peaceful silence to last between us. Midnight snorted and walked away to roam the open field with Jack and Daisy.

"_Ami_," Francis took a breath before continuing, "Arthur did what he had to do to protect you."

I shook my head, "Francis I don't want talk about him." I crossed my arms and refused to say anything else.

He was silent, till, "Do you know of Joan of Arc?" he asked.

I lifted a brow in confusion, "Yeah."

He nodded, "Good. Then you must know what happen to her."

"She got burned at the stake for witchcraft."

"No. The main reason she was. . ." he sighed heavy, "burned; was because she knew what I truly was."

My eyes widen, "They put her to death because she knew you were a country?"

He nodded, "She found me when she was twelve, after I dug myself out of the grave Britain put me in."

"Grave?!" I repeated in worry.

"Yes, he cut of my head and buried me in the ground when I refused to be his colony. It took me about forty years to heal."

"Not even cutting off our heads can kill us."

"The people of France still fought, so I had the strength to continue." He paused, "When Joan found me I was still weak. She dragged me to a church and helped me heal. When I was able to walk, she asked me to train her so she could fight the English."

"Did you?" I questioned.

"At first I refused, told her to live out her life in peace, but all she said was, 'there is no life when France is held captive.'" He smiled at the memory, "So every day I trained her how to use a sword, even thou I told her she will never fight in a battle, but it was best to be prepared. I taught her military strategies against Britain and instructed her how to put Charles VII on the throne."

"But she said that God told her to do all that." I remarked.

Francis gave a sad smile, "That's what she told the public, but when she went to the French court I told her of the test and when she passed. Charles asked to see her in private, that's when she brought me in to meet with Charles, we then told him of my plan to take my land back. But Joan and Charles believed it was best for me to keep playing the role of 'God'," he used air quotes around the word.

"Only members of the royal family, noblemen, and army generals could ever know I was country, but when I 'died'" air quotes again. "They believed France died, the French people were losing confidence and they needed something more powerful than knowing their country was alive, they needed to believe God was truly on their side. Joan continued to play role of God's messenger, even after she was captured by the English."

He sighed, "Like the fool I was I ran to Arthur, begging him to release her. But when he and his generals found out she knew what I was. They charged her for seventy crimes from sorcery to horse theft. But in the end they charged her for relapsed heretic, due to the fact that she wore men clothes after she swore she wouldn't. But the only reason she did, was because she was threatened by her guards." He tensed as he inhaled a shaky breath.

"In the end she was sent to the stake for knowing too much."

"But," I whispered, "She helped you."

He shook his head, "It still didn't matter she was a farmer's daughter that knew who I was and because of that she was able to rally the public against the English. Even if the public only knew of me as the voice in her head, she still assembled my armies to free me." He paused, "That's what all our governments fear. If the public knew of our existence they would side with us against the government, or believe if they could change us it would change their government; either way it all leads to civil war."

"Is that what they see my family and friends as, a threat?" I asked.

"Most countries would, you're lucky it was only Sealand and Latvia that found out first, at least with them we could try and talk things out."

Both of us were silent till I asked, "Did Arthur try? To free Joan, I mean."

He shook his head and I sighed, "You know if this story was to make me see the goodness in Arthur, it's not working."

"It's not about Arthur, it's about your family and friends. If the other nations find out they know, the nations will-"

"Kill them?!"

"No." he exclaimed, but then he thought about it, "Well, in some cases they would. They have world leaders in the back of their pockets; they could frame your family for drug possession, theft, fraud, or murder. Even for federal crimes if they want."

"But they can't-"

"They will. If it's to stop civil war from even starting, destroying a few lives won't bother them. That's why Arthur said he was raising you, so none of the other countries would come searching for you and your family." He sighed, "He also told them he would take you to Austria's party so you would meet them in a safe environment and not have to worry about your family."

"Why didn't he tell me any of this?"

"We tried this morning." Francis proclaimed.

The memory of breakfast came to me and I groaned.

"Wait! Why would the countries care about me? Doesn't everybody hate America, or prefer to make fun of it," then I remembered I was America, "Me." That sounded weird, so I gave up, "Whatever."

Francis chuckled, "Yes, America was always the punch line in our jokes but when Alfred disappeared. We feared for the country, thinking it was on its last legs; but when America continued without Alfred it frighten us to a whole new level. World leaders began to think that they didn't need a national spirits and worse, we were beginning to think that. They lost confidence, and I admit I was the same way, till I met you." He smiled, "When they found out you were alive, you brought hope to them, but belief can only go so far. They need to see you."

"And what am I supposed to do when I get there? Give a cheer? Throw poms poms in the air as I do back flips? Do I look like cheerleader to you?" I said sarcastically.

Francis's eyes sparked with irritation as he spoke harshly, "Okay don't go for us. Go for your family, go for your friends. If you still refuse to go, we can't stop them from coming here. And I already told you what the consequences will be." With those final words he walked back into the house.

* * *

Francis slammed the door as he came back inside, _that girl is so stubborn_.

"How did it go?" Matthew asked as he came into the kitchen.

Francis shook his head, "I told her what she needed to know." Then he sighed as he rubbed his temple, "How's Arthur doing with Peter?"

"Oh, the argument started out on why Peter would hack his computer, but it quickly turned into a screaming match about Arthur not seeing him as a country," said Matthew.

"You're not a country! You're a bloody fort!" Arthur's voice ringed out from the living room.

"Then why am I here!" Peter's voice met his in volume, "You're just angry because my people have more faith in me than yours!"

"Do even have people on that sorry excuse for a port?!"

"Stop yelling." Francis commanded as he walked in.

"We don't have to listen to you frog!" Arthur hissed.

Francis placed a firm hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I know you're angry but I need you to shut up for one moment." He doesn't wait for a reply and focused his attention on Peter and Raivis. "Peter, please understand we need keep _Ami's_ situation a secret."

"Why?" Peter asked as he sat himself beside a nervous looking Raivis.

"If the nations find out about her life here, they will take it away from her. You don't want that do you?"

Peter pouted and crossed his arms like a spoiled child. Raivis suddenly took an interest in his shoes, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Fine, do you want Russia to find her then?" Francis said as his last resort.

Both teens tensed and looked up to Francis. "He doesn't care," Peter said uncertainly.

"Arthur heard him." He turned to Arthur, "tell them."

Arthur sighed, "He wants to conquer her, and we all know what that means."

Raivis began to tremble and crossed his arms over his body to hold himself. Peter swallowed back any backhanded comment he had and rubbed his friend's back. "Hey Raivis pull yourself together, it's not like he wants you."

"Are you saying it's okay if it's Ms. America?" Raivis whispered. "No one deserves _that_."

"He's right, Peter," Francis proclaimed. "Well you help us lock away _Ami's_ files?"

Peter was silent till Raivis begged, "Please Peter, help them. Help Ms. America. She's not so bad," he said as his face turned a shade of crimson.

Peter took a moment, "Fine, give me a computer and a few minutes and I'll have those files buried in firewalls."

* * *

I tried to block out the conversation I had with Francis mostly to the part where I became a sarcastic smart ass. Guilt ate through me as my conscience reminded me of my actions today. Punching Peter in the face, scaring Raivis, hurting Arthur's feelings and dissing Francis when he was trying to make me understand. I groaned out loud, "Why do I keep messing things up!"

When no answer came, I sighed and hopped off the fence. "Okay Amy time to say you're sorry and that you're going to that stupid party," I mumbled to myself.

I walked through the back door and headed straight into the living room. Peter was on a laptop, typing rapidly over the keys. Raivis sat beside him, looking over his shoulder in a respectful distance. Francis sat on the love seat rubbing his eyes and forehead with his fingers. Arthur wasn't in the room, and Matthew was the first to see me.

"Uh, hey Amy," he greeted with an uncertain smile. Francis and Raivis turned in my direction and I nodded to them.

I took a deep breath, "Francis, I'm sorry for my attitude and," I exhaled, "I will come to Austria's party."

Francis sighed in relief, "alright."

"And Peter, I-"

"Yes, yes, you're sorry. Thank you but right now I'm busy," Peter said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but ask.

Raivis answered, "He's locking away your files so none of the other countries will find you."

I beamed, "Really," I came to stand over Peter's shoulder along with Raivis. The screen displayed computer language as Peter placed power firewalls upon more firewalls.

"I even hid some viruses in there just in case," he grinned to himself.

I grinned, "Peter you are officially the coolest person I ever met."

He grinned from ear to ear, finished with the key 'enter' and announced. "Done," he closed the laptop. "The only person that can ever get through those walls will have to be as brilliant as me, which is impossible."

I gave a quick peck on his cheek, "Thanks Pete, I owe you one."

A slight blush swept over his cheeks as he smiled bashfully.

I moved away from the couch and asked, "Where's Arthur?"

"Probably sulking in his room," Francis proclaimed.

I bit my inner cheek nervously and ran up the stairs to the guestroom next to my room. I stopped and knocked on his door, "Arthur it's me, can I come in?"

No word came and when I decided to walk away, he said, "Come in."

I slowly opened the door and found Arthur leaning on the rail of the balcony.

"Hey not planning on jumping are ya," I opened with a distasteful joke.

He didn't respond, only stared at an object in his hand. I walked over and saw that the object he was holding was the photograph of Alfred he showed me back at the hospital. His green eyes stared into his face, as if they were asking questions that will never be answered.

"You know, I didn't mean what I said-"

"No. You did," he said it as a fact. He gave a sad smile to the picture, "You're so much like him. We would fight over the most ridiculous things and in the end he was always the one to say he was sorry first. Even if it was my fault, he would say he was sorry. Cause he knew. He knew I would never say sorry first; I was too prideful and he never liked it when we fought. Especially after that fight we had about his independence, it took so many years for us to get back on speaking terms."

"You really loved him huh?"

"He was my little brother, I practically raised him. Tried to protect him from anything that would hurt him, which was mostly the reason why I wanted him to stay my colony, so he would never have to carry the responsibilities of a country. But all I was doing was smothering him. I drove him away," he sighed.

"But," I leaned on the rail next to him, "you guys worked that out."

"'Brothers shouldn't fight'" he chuckled sadly, "that's what he always said when he came to apologize to me. I was the oldest, it was my job to be mature." He muttered.

I giggled, "Sounds like Alfred beat you there."

"Yes, yes he did." He paused, "I see why Alfred didn't want me involved in your life till you were eighteen. He wanted you to have a family, and what kind of_ family_ are we? I pick at any small thing that irritates me, be a smothering mother hen one minute then be a, in Alfred's words a complete control freak the next. Matthew would be better but he's pushover, you've gotten away with anything."

"You forgot Francis," I remarked.

"I didn't forget anyone; Francis barely took any part in raising Alfred. I admit he had a longer time with Matthew and got him to call him papa. But I raised them both."

"Papa? Does that make him my grandfather?"

"No."

"But don't we share the same blood?"

Arthur sighed, "We're not technically bounded by blood. None of the countries are."

"So, Alfred was not your brother?"

"He was. Some nations make family ties with one another; it gives us the idea of family."

I smiled, "Arthur, you and my family are more alike than you think. I share no blood with them but they still love me just the same. I don't want to be corny but, blood doesn't make family, love does."

He takes a moment, "Your right," he pushed himself off the rail to stand, "that was corny."

I laughed, "So you do have sense of humor, I was worried there for a sec."

He grinned and placed the photo on the night stand. We both took a moment to look at Alfred's smiling face. _I wonder was he smiling down on us now. Is he happy that they found me ahead of time? Annoyed? Is he proud of the person I came to be? Is he not? I admit a part of me wants to know more about him._ _Maybe Austria's party will have some answers._

"So when do we leave to Austria?" I asked.

"Tonight," Arthur answered.

* * *

**History Notes: About Joan, she was sent to the stake for relapsed heretic, meaning she wore men's clothes after she signed a paper swearing she wouldn't. She also told the judges that she heard the voices again, that only encouraged her death penalty. If you want to know more, type in this: **7-things-you-didnt-know-about-joan-of-arc

**Other Notes: I know some of my fans (You know who you are) wanted Amy to go beast mode on Iggy, but I thought it would be best if they bonded instead. The next chapter is where Amy arrives in Vienna, gets all dolled up for the ball, meets all the countries, and ends up getting herself lost in Austria's house. I'm going to have so much fun writing it :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: I know India is a dude, but no name was found, so I gave him one. If you don't like it I'm sorry, but Akram means excellent (I think) and that just said India- you know. Also with Bella's name- I found out the website I used changed on me and Belgium's human names are Laura, Emma, Manri, and Manon. If I knew then, I would have gone with Emma! But now I gotta stick with Bella. Also Liechtenstein got new names too: Erica/Erika, Sisia, Elise, and Eva and her possible surname is Vogel. If any of you like these names, leave a comment.**

**Also this part where Amy is in Vienna, is gonna take about three to four chapters to get through all the ideas I had for her adventure, you all will enjoy it I promise. **

**This is first part, enjoy!**

* * *

Did you ever wonder how long a flight was to Vienna from Summerland?

Here's the answer: thirteen hours, well to be precise twelve hours and forty-six minutes. Believe me you would count every agonizing minute if you had to spend it with Arthur as he quizzed you over history, current events, people and which countries they were.

"Amy," Arthur called out as my eyes began to droop to a close.

"What? I'm here," I yawned.

"Pay attention," Arthur said as he held up a photo of a young man with brown skin and dark hair. His eyes were light brown and he wore a white tunic with gold trim, matching pants and a red scarf draped over his shoulders. "This is Akram Verma, also known as India."

"Cool." I said in a monotone.

He pulled out a photo of a tall man with light skin, spiked blond hair and pale green eyes. A girl stood next to him, she had blond shoulder length hair, green eyes, and the same light skin. "This is Govert Vermeulen," he pointed to the man, "and his younger sister Bella Vermeulen. He's the Netherlands and she's Belgium."

"Neat." I said in the same tone.

He pulled another photo of a young man with light brown skin and dark eyes. He wore some kind of plain white head dress and a white tunic dress, most likely to protect him from the sun, I'm guessing. "This is Gupta Muhammad Hassan, he's Egypt."

"Woooo," I said in a tired tone.

"Amy, you have to take this seriously," Arthur hissed in irritation.

"Arthur," I groaned, "It's been seven hours, and you want to know what we're been doing? Going over historical events which I already knew thanks to Christopher, an infuriating British man I had to deal with when I was a kid. Now fate decides to screw with me and put me next to you. Then you decided to go over current events, which, I will admit it was interesting till it was one o'clock in the morning. Then you decide to go over all of the countries, their names, and pictures even thou I'm about to kill over. It may be eleven am in Vienna right now, but I'm still on Summerland time, and guess what it's two am and I'm tired."

He sighed, "I know Amy, but-"

I gripped him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so our foreheads were touching. "No buts. I want to sleep and you will let me sleep, or God help me, I'll bang your head against that window as many times as needed for you to go night-night." I threatened in a whispering tone. "Do we need to use the window Arthur?"

He shook his head and I let him go, "Goodnight then." I turned over on my side and finally allowed myself to sleep.

* * *

Arthur sighed in relief, "that girl has to control that temper of her's."

"Maybe, you shouldn't have pushed her," Francis said from behind him. "We still have at least two days before Roderich's party, that's enough time to prepare her."

Arthur rubbed his temples, "No matter how much we tell her about the nations, she'll never be ready."

"You're still worried about Ivan aren't you," Francis proclaimed.

"And you're not?"

"We'll be with her the entire time and she will be surrounded by the other nations, he won't have a chance," Francis said as comfort.

"Dear God I hope so," Arthur mumbled to himself.

* * *

Our plane landed at four fifty pm Vienna time, during the next hour we walked through security and waited in the bagging area for our luggage. Francis had a car waiting for us outside the airport and gestured us to follow him, but I couldn't help but notice Peter and Raivis were walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" I ran after them.

"I got to meet my parents at the hotel," Peter proclaimed, "And it would look suspicious if another country saw us walking with you."

"Oh," I was kinda disappointed; Peter and Raivis were fun to talk with, and I was just beginning to like them.

Raivis must have noticed my gloomy expression, "Don't worry Ms. Amer- oww." Peter gave him a light punch to his arm.

"We're in public," Peter hissed.

"Oh right," Raivis nodded and turned his attention to me, "Don't worry Ms. Hawkfeather, we'll see you at the Mr. Edelstein's party."

The way he said Hawkfeather sounded like he put too much force on the 'a' and forgot the 'h', I couldn't help but giggle. "Call me Amy, Raivis."

A slight embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks, "Yes of course."

"Say it with me now," Peter said, "Amy."

"Amy," he whispered loud enough for us to hear.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he works on it," Peter grinned and pushed Raivis in the direction of the south exist. "We'll see you at the party, bye-bye."

"Seeya later you guys," I waved goodbye.

"Amy," Arthur cried, "our car's here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I called out, and then mumbled to myself, "geez, who died and made him my mother."

I walked out of the north exist with Arthur and Matthew by my side. Kumajirou was sleeping in Mattie's arms and Arthur carried a large brown luggage in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He was currently talking on it, "Hello Roderich," a pause, "yes we're here." He gave me a side way glance, "Yes, your guest of honor has arrived." He nodded, "Yes of course, we'll see you then, goodbye." Arthur ended the call.

"I'm guessing that was Austria," I whispered as I slid the strap of my carry-on off my shoulder and handed it to the cab driver. He nodded to me and took my bag as he grabbed Arthur's luggage and walked over to the trunk of the car.

"Yes," he answered, "he is anxious to see you."

"So what I'm supposed to do when I see him? Give a curtsy?" I said as a joke.

"Yes," he said seriously, "do you know how?"

"I was joking."

"I'm not, you going to need to know how to curtsy."

"What kind of party is this?" I asked.

"Think of it as a royal ball set in the late 19th century," Matthew whispered in my ear.

"Are you serious?" I gave him a shocked expression.

He nodded and I cursed, "You people are old, like O-L-D old."

Arthur knitted his large brows in annoyance, "Get in the car."

"Oh did I make you mad," I bashed my lashes innocently at him.

His eye twitched and I grinned, "Annoyance level reached eye twitch, twenty points."

I slid into the car before he could make a comment, Matthew sat in the middle with his bear in his lap and Arthur sat at the other end. Francis took the passenger seat next to the cab driver, leading him to our hotel in his accented voice.

"We're staying at the Vienna Marriott Hotel," Francis said in German, "Do you know where that is?"

"_Ja_," the cab driver nodded and pulled out into the road.

I stared out of my window, observing the landscape as it passed by. The buildings were old fashion and they seemed to be styled in French and Roman décor. People walked the streets, mostly locals or tourists that were able to get some time in before tourist season came into full swing. The architecture of one building I was able to spot, was tall with windows only inches apart from one another. There were plenty of buildings in this style but in different shades of color. I had my face practically against the window, taking in all the sights. I still couldn't believe I was here, along with the fact that my parents actually gave permission for me to come.

"_It will be an amazing experience_," Mom's voice spoke in my head.

"_You should meet the other countries, they are going to be part of your life_," Dad's voice came after.

"Your first time in Vienna," the cab driver asked me in English.

"_Ja, es ist schön_," I proclaimed. (Yes, it's beautiful)

The cab driver gave me a surprised look through his rear-view mirror, "_Du weißt deutsch_?" he asked. (You know German?)

I nodded and he smiled, "Good thing, it won't be long till people will mistake you for a local."

I grinned and continued to stare out of the window.

. . .

The Vienna Marriott Hotel was a massive building with hundreds of pine windows and glass roof tops for the dome area in front. The lobby was filled with red couches and matching love seats, the walls were painted with a bronze color and the ceilings were white along with the tile on the floor.

Arthur immediately walked to the reception's desk, "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland."

The woman behind the desk smiled, "We've been waiting for you Mr. Kirkland," she pulled out four card room keys. "The rooms are made and ready."

"Thank you," he took the keys and gestured for us to follow him to the elevator. We all piled in and waited as the elevator pulled us up the seventh floor. Arthur leads us to four rooms, two of the rooms across from the other two. "Francis and I will be staying in 712 and 710, Matthew you'll be in 709, and Amy your room is 711."

"Cool," I smiled as I received my room key. This was the first time I ever got a hotel room to myself and I was excited.

"Get some rest," Arthur said, "we have a big day tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and retreated into their rooms. When I swiped my card through the lock and opened the door, my eyes widen and my lips smiled in delight. When I entered, I'm met with a small living room with tan carpet and a light green couch with matching single seats on its sides. The room was painted white and filled with all around shelves with small statues and little knick-knacks here and there. The small dark brown coffee table was polished and clean with a gift basket from the hotel. The basket was filled with honey milk soap, a bath robe, candles and other bathroom supplies.

I walked over to the tan colored curtains and pulled them apart to reveal the sun and the view of Vienna. When I turned on my left I found a pair of French doors, I stepped towards them and opened to find a large bed with three white pillows, simple green covers and a small decorative red pillow on top. Above the bed was a green drape that seem to be connected to the ceiling as the cloth fell to each side of the bed.

On my right there was a small light brown work desk and a matching seat. I sat down my bag near the desk and pulled open the curtains in that room to allow the light in. In front of the bed was a plasma screen TV with white wall shelves surrounding it. I walked across the room to the bathroom; it was designed with dark tan tile walls and black tile floors and sink. I turned back to face the bed and leaped into it. I wrapped myself in the sheets as the thought of room service came to mind.

I grabbed the phone from the night stand, "Hello room service," I said in German, "What's the best dish you guys got?"

* * *

The next day, Arthur woke me at nine am and told me to be ready in an hour. We had brunch in the hotel's café as he and Francis planned a route filled with boutiques for us to visit. Matthew had to leave Kumajirou in his hotel room, but we made sure there was enough fish for him and instructed the maid service to leave his room alone.

Once we were out and about, Francis would lead us through the streets till he found a dress store and forced me to try on ballroom dresses. The first one was a strapless white dress with large puffy cloth starting below the waist down to the floor.

"Guys, this isn't me," I tried to pat down the dress.

"Are you saying you're not a virgin," Arthur said with a vengeful smirk.

"No," I said with a slight blush, "White's too plain."

"She's right," Francis proclaimed as he came in with ten different gowns, "She needs color!"

I groaned, _I'm gonna be here awhile_.

. . .

After discarding another gown over the changing door to Francis, Arthur called out, "Amy you have pick something."

"I know," I exclaimed, "But my mom always said if you don't love in the store you won't wear it. And you guys are paying for it; I don't want you guys to waste money on me."

I heard Arthur sigh, "Amy, we're not wasting anything on you, think of it as a gift for all of the Christmases and birthdays we've missed."

I smiled, "thanks." I inhaled, "Bring on the next set."

Matthew's voice ringed out, "I think I found something she might like."

_I hope so_, I thought. This was the twelfth boutique were been to and I've forgotten the number of dresses I've tried on. Matthew flipped it over and I knitted my brows in wonder at the light violet dress. It was a simple long gown with a lace covering the violet cloth; it was sleeveless with a small sweetheart neck line that leads around the shoulder to the back. I shrugged and quickly slipped it on.

"How does it look?" Matthew called out.

"Come on out, let us see," Francis exclaimed.

I opened the door and stepped in front of them, "Whatcha think?"

All three of them sat on the couch in the waiting section right outside of my changing room. They looked up and their faces were stunned with awe.

"What?"

Francis's mouth grew into a large grin that spread from ear to ear, "turn around."

I lifted a brow at him; confused but I followed his orders. I turned to a three way mirror and had the same stunned expression when I laid eyes on my reflection. The dress hugged the curves of my waist and chest. The sweetheart neck line was below my collar bone, right above my breast. The straps were just lace, showing off my shoulders under the light violet colored material. These straps that were connected to the neckline, wrapped around my shoulders and lead to a backless design. The lace outlines the sides of my back and connected to an arch at the lower back, playing at the curve of my bottom. The cloth of the dress covered my front, bottom, and legs. The lace covered dress fell to the floor smoothly and dragged a bit from behind. The color made my eyes darker, my hair lighter, and it blended nicely with my light skin tone.

"Please tell me you like this one, cause this bloody torture," Arthur's comment broke me away from the mirror.

I smiled, "Yes."

* * *

After we found a matching shawl and silver flats, we headed back to the hotel for Arthur's dance lessons.

We're in my room now as Matthew played simple ballroom music from his phone while Francis stood in front of me.

Arthur instructed me to hold Francis's hand as his other hand was placed on my lower back and my hand was on his shoulder. "The waltz is a simple ¾ time dance."

"Arthur-"

"Don't interrupt," he held up his hand to me. "The male always leads and the female follows."

"Arthur-"

He ignored me and turned his back to us, being dramatic. "This dance is supposed to be graceful and elegant."

I shook my head, "Francis start dancing," I whispered.

He grinned and together we danced the waltz in perfect sync right behind Arthur's back. Matthew grinned mischievously from the couch as he watched us and Arthur continue in his monologue, "You will need to know this dance for the party, for Austria does love the waltz and he has me to thank for it of cour-" He turned around to find us dancing perfectly.

"When I told Mom I wanted to dance, she signed me up for ballroom dancing the next day," I explained as Francis waltzed with me around the room.

Arthur crossed his arms, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried, but you don't seem to listen to anyone but yourself."

Francis laughed, "She got you there _mon ami_."

"What other dances do you know?" Arthur asked.

I took a moment, "The Tango, the Foxtrot, even the slow one. The Quick Step, the Cha Cha, the Rumba, the Samba, and the Viennese Waltz."

Francis stopped, "We're only doing slow dances at the party, unless Antonio begs for the Tango, most likely he will, so you're ready." He stepped away from me and sat himself on a single seat.

I grinned to myself, and once the music ends it quickly changes to the song called 'Wobble Baby'.

Matthew jumped, "I'm sorry my music is on shuffle." A slight blush lit his face as he made a grab for his phone.

"No," I cried out, "I love this song."

"Why I'm not surprised," Arthur shook his head in disappointment.

I ignored Arthur and pulled Matthew to stand with me, "do you know the dance."

He nodded guilty, "yes."

"Then dance!" I started to shake my hips to the rhythm, and after a minute Matthew joined me.

Francis smiled and even joined us on my right. Together we danced in a straight line doing the wobble. _I wish I was video tapping this_.

"Arthur, join us!" I gestured for him to stand next to Matthew.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Oh come on," I pulled him in the middle of me and Francis. "It's easy." I showed him the foot work, how to sway his hips and to jump and 'wobble' when instructed. He was hesitant at first but after another minute he danced along with us. _Now I really wished I was tapping this_.

. . .

Later Arthur continued to show me pictures of the countries. Countless names and faces invaded my mind as Arthur, Francis, and Matthew added in stories with the photos. I will admit, I blocked out what they said most of the time, and now that I think about it, I should've listened.


	14. Chapter 14

On the afternoon of the party I connected my IPod to my traveling speakers and cranked up the music. Usher's song, 'DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love' blasted through the speakers and I danced and sang along as I took a shower. Using my Wonderstruck body wash and lotion set. I slipped on a simple tank top and sweats when I was done. I blow dried my bangs up and to the side, curling them at the bottom a bit. My forehead was in full view, which was what Arthur wanted, "_You will not walk around with your bangs covering half of your face_."

I rolled my eyes at the memory; _at least my hair is brushed_.

A knock at the door stirred me out from the bathroom, "Coming." Matthew was at the door, "What's up?"

Matthew held out a black valet box, "Francis wanted me to give you this."

I took the box and opened the lid to find small diamond pendent earrings and a matching necklace. "Please tell me these are not real."

Matthew inhaled a nervous breath, "They're real."

I closed the box and handed it back, "I can't accept these."

"Too late they're yours," he power walked back to his room.

"Mattie!" I called out but he ignored me and after a moment I cried out, "I'm not wearing these!" I slammed my door and mumbled curses as I walked back to the bathroom. I tossed the box on the work desk and unpacked my makeup bag. I pulled out my dress from the closet and unzipped it out of its gray bag. I started to compare my eye shadows with the dress, but none of my colors seem to fit with the light violet. Some colors were too dark and others had too much glitter. Arthur suggested (more like commanded) that I wore something natural. I will admit I'm not a makeup wiz that was always Jamie's area of specialties.

I checked the clock and it was three pm. I did the math in my head, it was six am in Summerland, so that means Jamie was right now getting ready for school. I called her phone quick and she picked up after the first ring, "Hey Amy how's Europe?"

"Very pretty and very old," I said, "Listen Jamie do you have some time? I need your help."

. . .

Jamie and I logged into our skype accounts and I placed my phone on the bathroom sink. "Hologram mode," I commanded and in a beam of laser lights, Jamie's face appeared next to the mirror.

"Whatcha need?" she asked.

I held up my makeup bag, "I need to figure out which eye shadow will work with my dress. Its light violet and I need to go natural or Arthur will have my head, red queen style."

She thought for a moment, "Put on the dress."

"What? Jamie we don't have the time for this."

"We'll make the time. Come on put on the dress, it will help me visualize."

I gave her a look, "You just want to see me in that dress, don't you."

She grinned, "Guilty as charged, now go put it on!" She was practically jumping when I left the view of the screen.

I changed out of my clothes, into a backless bra and slid myself into the gown. I walked back into the bathroom to a stunned Jamie. Her eyes widen along with a jaw dropping smile. "Oh. My. God! Look at you! Give me a turn!"

I rolled my eyes but I did what I was told.

"Oh my god, it's finally happened. You're a woman now," she wiped away a fake tear for dramatic effect.

"Oh shut up," I said playfully.

"Okay serious time," her face became determined, "do you have some light purple eye shadow?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hush! I know what I'm doing. Do you have eye shadow that can match with your skin tone?"

"Uhh, I don't think so."

"Do you have white?"

"Yeah."

"Then use that, with glitter."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course, glitter is a girl's best friend."

"Uhhhhh, I don't think my relationship with glitter has gone that far."

. . .

With Jamie's help I was able to apply light white shadow on the beginning of my lids and showed me how to fade it into the light violet shade at the end. I used the violet to outline the corners to give myself a bit of the cat-eye look. The glitter was surprising smooth and spread from the white to the violet with ease. Then she instructed me to cloak my eye lashes with mascara till they were as dark as night. Finally she said to use a light sun-kissed colored blush on my cheekbones and to wear pink lip gloss.

"And you're done," she exclaimed, "and also, you are gorgeous!"

I felt my cheeks heat, "Thanks Jamie."

"You're not done yet! Send me some pictures!"

I smiled, "Okay."

We ended our call with goodbyes, and I began to click away photos of me in my gown. Once I sent them to Jamie, she texted back, '**plz tell me you won't wear that ring necklace?!**'

I looked down to my chest and Grandpa's ring was set right on the sweetheart neckline of my dress. I texted back, '**What? It's fine.**'

'**Nooooooooooooo! It's a fashion disaster, take it off!**'

I rolled my eyes, '**you're being a drama queen- relax.**'

'**I'm sure Mr. Fancy Pants England will tell ya the same.**'

'**I don't think he would ever use the sayin 'fashion disaster'**'

'**Please! Amy- take it off- wear something nice- like a pendent!**'

My eyes instantly fell on the black box and I shook my head, '**NEVER!**'

'**Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya- gtg- bye.**'

I replied a farewell as my eyes fell to Grandpa's ring. I sat myself at the corner of the bed and caressed the silver hawk ring with my fingers. As I sat there my eyes wondered the room till they fell on the TV's black screen. For a split second I thought the reflection was of another person till I realized it was me. Then the thought quickly agreed; it was of a different person.

If someone told me a month ago I would be wearing expensive gowns with matching diamond jewelry and taking trips to Europe the next day, I would've told that person to lay off the weed.

But there I was, dressed in a designer gown with my hair forced to the side and my hand wrapped around the only thing that represented the place I came from.

I sighed and I closed my eyes, this was to protect my family, I told myself. The only reason I was here was to show the nations that they were needed, and that America survived because I was growing. Once they saw me and I played along with stroking their egos I could leave and return back to Summerland. Back to my home, back to the place where I can be Amy.

But first, I need to play the part they wanted.

I took off the necklace hastily and placed a kiss on the silver ring, "sorry Graps."

I set the ring on the desk and my eyes fell on the black box. Before I could talk myself out of it, I replaced the studs from my ears with the diamond pendent earrings and hooked the necklace so its pendent landed in the center of my collar bone.

I found myself in the reflection of the window, guilt quickly formed a lump in my throat. I reached out to Grandpa's ring.

"Amy," Arthur's voice called out from the door, stopping my hand from making contact. "We need to get going."

I spared another guilty glance towards the ring before I forced myself to swallow the lump and grabbed my shawl to wrap it around my shoulders. "Coming," I answered as I slipped on my silver flats and opened the door.

All three nations wore black pressed tuxedos; Arthur wore a black bow tie as Matthew chose to wear a black tie. Francis decided to wear no tie and popped out his white collar from the black blazer suit. Matthew spoke first, "Wow Amy you look beautiful."

I nodded, "Thank you, you guys don't look half bad yourselves," I forced on a smile.

Arthur nodded in approval, "You look acceptable."

"_Acceptable_." Francis gave him a look, "Arthur how can you down play it so easily? Amy practically radiates beauty; she'll have all eyes on her tonight."

"I guess I should get the bat ready," I said as a joke.

They all gave me worried looks, "Why would you need a bat?" Matthew asked almost scared.

_I forgot, they're not part of my family's inside jokes_. "When Melissa or I were ever dressed up for a special occasion, my dad would always say, 'you're going to need a bat to hold off the boys.' It doesn't really mean we get a bat," I explained.

"Oh," Arthur sighed in a relief, "We should get going."

"How early does this party start?" I asked as I took Matthew's arm to escort me.

"It starts at six," Matthew answered.

"Then why are we showing up two hours early?"

"So you can make your grand entrance when the party is at full swing," Francis proclaimed dramatically.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes," Arthur answered, "Also traffic is horrible, we need to have an early start if we want make it before everyone else."

* * *

The car ride was over an hour and half long. I passed the time listening to music as I stared out the window. I watched as the sun set lower in the horizon and the light blue sky turned into darker shade of blue. The personal driver that was sent to us by Austria drove us outside of Vienna to the country side of the city.

It was about five forty when I spotted Austria's house. Did I say house? I meant mansion!

The building was painted white with three floors and large windows scattered all over the surface of the house. Balconies were placed in random locations on the third floor, a large main one was in front and some smaller ones were on its sides. The whole house was lit up and as we got closer I was able to spot the gardens more in detail. There was a large fountain in the front and rose bushes were placed around the house's bottom floor. Patches of flowers spread from the sides of the house to the back. Matthew informed me that was where Austria's maze was held. The entire obstacle was ten feet tall, football field long and made with dozens of different types of bush flowers.

"It's spring, so most of the flowers should be in bloom," Matthew said, "you should get a chance to see them."

I nodded and inhaled another nervous breath, my hand automatic reached for Grandpa's ring but it only found the diamond pendent. A flood of panic swept through me till I quickly remembered I left it behind.

Guilt washed away the panic and I was left with a sinking feeling.

The driver pulled the car around the back of the house, which allowed me to see the actually size of Austria's home. "How big is this place?"

"Well I don't have the exact number but this house could room every nation and still have more rooms left to spare. Bedrooms are mostly on the second and third floors, with their own bathrooms in each room. The library is on the second and the ballroom is on the first. Of course the kitchen and pallor rooms all over the first floor but there is one on the second. That's where you will be hiding till I call you out." Arthur explained.

I gave him a look, "One guy lives in this house," a shook my head, "that's a waste."

"He's had this house for over five hundred years," Arthur proclaimed, "and through the years nations have stayed here along with the royal family, but again times change and most of us have to deal with fact that we all end up alone somewhere along the way."

Everyone was silent; Arthur sure knew how to darken the mood.

The driver stopped and Arthur narrowed his eyes at me, "Your phone and music player please," he held out his hand to me.

I sighed; I was too stressed to fight with him. I handed him my electronics, he slid them into the inside packet of his blazer suit and smiled, "Now then time to make your debut."

* * *

We had entered through the large gourmet kitchen and Arthur, Francis, and Matthew lead me through the back hallways up a stair case. If I thought the outside was fancy, the inside was just as elegant. It was filled with paintings on the walls, with sculptures and colorful vases at every corner.

I followed till they pushed open a door into a pallor room filled with graceful furniture and flower filled vases.

I took my seat on one of the white couches, "So, what do I do?"

"Francis and I will be right down the stairs, through that door," Arthur pointed to the door across the room; it was on the opposite wall from the door we entered from. "When the nations have all gathered, I will make the announcement of your arrival and Matthew will walk you down those stairs."

"When you reach the bottom, make sure to give a curtsy to Austria, just like we practiced and start the first dance with Matthew, which is always the Waltz." Francis added.

I nodded, "gotcha."

"Good," Arthur smiled and turned to the door, "let's go Francis."

Before he followed Arthur, Francis placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry, you're be fine," he said in French.

"_Qui, merci_," I gave a small smile.

Both Francis and Arthur walked out of the room as I heard their voices drift away. I could also pick up on random voices; mostly these voices were excited greetings and restless chatter. I sighed again, breathing in more air by the minute through my nose.

"You okay?" Matthew asked as he took his seat next to me.

I shook my head, "I have no idea what to do. I mean I know what to do for like the first five minutes, but what about the rest? What do I talk about? What do I say to them? What do I do?"

Matthew took my shaking hands and held them in his, "Don't worry Amy, you'll be fine. Just be yourself."

I gave him a look, "Really, be myself?"

"I know it's a lame saying, but it's the best you can do."

I sighed, "But I'm so nervous."

Matthew took a moment, "What do you do when you're nervous to go on stage?"

I lifted a brow at him, and he continued, "Your mom told me you use to perform ballet at the local theater back home."

"That was two years ago," I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked again.

"I danced," I answered, "I mean that's what I had to do but," I took a breath, "it calmed me, got rid of all the performance jitters. When I dance it's like I'm at peace."

"Well good thing you'll be dancing," Matthew proclaimed.

"I can't dance the entire time, also I'm going to be dancing with other people- I mean nations. I still have to talk to them; I don't want to say anything stupid."

"You won't," Matthew encouraged.

I gave him disbelieving glance and pulled my hands away. We're quiet till he said, "You still have a choice." I turned to him, "You can walk out that door," he pointed to the door I entered from. "I'll call up the driver and he will take you back to the hotel. There will be a credit card waiting for you, and you can use that card to get on the next flight back to Summerland. But realize one thing, even if you run out that door, the people behind _that_ door," he pointed to the other door, "will follow you."

"No matter where I run, they'll find me huh." I said with a sad tone.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please," Arthur's voice boomed through the bottom floor, vibrating the floor broads below us.

"It's time," Matthew rose from his seat, "Last call."

I took another breath and rose to stand with Matthew, "Running away won't solve anything."

"It has been seventeen long years that I've hid this secret," Arthur's voice continued and Matthew and I stood at the door with my arm hooked around his.

"For that I am sorry, but now she is ready to meet all of you," Arthur's voice rose and I took in one final breath, "I present the successor to America, Ms. Amy Felicita Hawkfeather."

Matthew opened the door and both of us stepped out to the top of the stair case. Music from the orchestra played out a soft melody as dozens of eyes looked up and I immediately tighten my hold on Matthew.

He patted my hand, "You'll be fine," he smiled.

I nodded and slowly took one step at a time with him by my side. As I walked, I repeated the same words over and over in my head, _don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip_.

I took the chance to scan the people; all of the men were dressed in stylish tuxedos with a few wearing bright colorful eastern clothing. Women were dressed in current fashionable gowns all of them long and vibrant. Once I reached the bottom step, the music came to a soft end and I was met with Arthur and Francis on my left. They spared me small smiles. I smiled back and turned my attention to the man in front of me.

He was little taller than Arthur, with dark hair and violet eyes, he wore glasses and had a curl in the parting of his hair. He smiled and bowed to me, "Welcome Ms. America."

Stepped away from Matthew and curtsied to Austria. When I rose back up and I gave him my best actress smile and repeated the sentence Arthur instructed me to say, "It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you." I held out my hand to him.

He took it, gave a light kiss, and called out, "Composer, begin the Waltz."

The composer nodded, tapped his baton on his stance and brought his band to attention. Matthew came to my side when Austria stepped aside. He placed his hand on my lower back as I slid mine on his shoulder and our free hands held on to each other.

"Why does everyone have to stare," I whispered to him.

He shrugged and matched my tone, "You're new; countries love new things."

"I ain't a thing," I hissed.

"Then show them your something more." he smiled. When the music began, we danced and with each step my anxiety eased. My feet became lighter and the faces of the crowd seem to fade as I twirled with Matthew.

But I knew this peace would not last for long.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The moment the song ends, Matthew was pushed aside by an overly excited Italian.

"Dance with me! Dance with me!" Italy grabbed my hand and waist before I could answer and pulled me into another waltz on the dance floor.

Italy spins me around till the faces of the crowd blurred, but I could tell they were dancing along with us.

"You look so pretty tonight," Italy smiled.

Once I was able to get my footing for the dance, I nodded, "thank you Mr. Italy."

"Ve, that's too formal, call me Feliciano."

"Okay," I stayed quiet after I answered. I focused on dancing and making sure Feliciano doesn't try and spin me again.

"Can I call you Amy?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered and continued to be silent.

Feliciano frowned, "Why are you so quiet? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I gave him a kind smile, "I'm just," I decided to be truthful, "little nervous."

He beamed, "That's easy to fix." He pulled me closer to his body and began to swirl me around the dance floor. He danced at a fast tempo completely forgetting the slow melody of the orchestra.

"Please-" I almost tripped, but I caught myself, "Feli-" he swung me around, bumping me against a girl that looked like she could be my age. She had long dark brown hair tied in red ribbons and wore a matching red dress. Feliciano continued to twirl and I had no choice but to follow. I called out to the tanned girl, "I'm sorry."

Feliciano swung me around to collide with another dancer; his hair was blond and spiked to the side. I was able to meet his blue eyes before Feliciano pulled me away, "sorry."

Feliciano continued to dance with a happy carefree expression, I was quickly becoming irritated. "St-" before I could finish a person placed a firm hand on Feliciano's shoulder and forced him to stop.

"Italy, stop, you're causing trouble," the man had broad shoulders, slick back blond hair and blue eyes. The same man I met at the book store; Ludwig also known as Germany. I took my chance to step away from Feliciano.

Ludwig turned to me, "I'm deeply sorry for the trouble this idiot has caused."

"Its fine," I reassured.

Then a hand grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me against its body, "Good job West, take care of him, I'll handle the lady."

I was turned around by this person and twirled back on to the center of the dance floor. This partner followed the slow tempo, so I could finally catch my breath. I looked up into his strange red eyes as he wore a sarcastic smirk. "You can thank me now."

"For what?" I lifted my brow at him in confusion.

"For saving you," he shook his head, "not so bright are you, well I'm not surprised, you are Alfred's kid."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "and you are?"

"Oh you silly little girl, I'm the Awesome Prussia!" he seemed to be waiting all night to say that.

"Never heard of you," I said bluntly.

His composer broke slightly but he quickly recovered, "How can you not know? I'm the most Awesome country there is."

"Not ringing a bell," I said in a monotone.

His smirk was falling, "but it was in the east of Germany."

"Keyword: was." I said harshly. Before he could say anything else, I proclaimed, "Wait, I'm starting to remember." His face became superior again, "You were _demoted_ to East Germany," I said in my most _Mean Girl_ way, "No one knows of East Germany, they know only of Germany." His face fell, and I continued, "I wonder? How does it feel to be over shadowed by your younger brother? Quite sad I imagine."

The song ends and I stepped away from a shocked Prussia, "It was a pleasure to dance with you, Mr-" I gave a sarcastic curtsy, and acted like I needed to take a moment to think, "_East Germany_, wasn't it?" I gave my sweetest smile and walked away.

_Take that bitch_, I smirked to myself.

. . .

In the next two hours I danced with various countries; faces blurred together till I was only able to remember a few. Denmark, the man I was swung into earlier was making jokes the entire time we danced. He was funny and he made me laugh, he actually made my nerves settle. China wore a red Chinese styled outfit and complemented me on my dress. Cuba was practically pushed into dancing with me; he was polite but he seemed distant. Japan wore a white eastern style suite with gold buttons down his shirt and matching pants. He was formal and polite and asked for my forgiveness for Italy's recklessness.

"Its fine, he was just excited," I smiled.

"Thank you for understanding," he bowed when the music ended.

"No problem," I continued to smile. When Japan turned away, a waiter with champagne passed by, I quickly grabbed a flute and walked along with the waiter. I dodged through the countries and ducked into a corner. I sneaked a peek at the party; no one seemed to have noticed my disappearance. I sighed in relief and walked further down the hall. I wondered till I found a stair case. Part of me was curious to explore while another part urged me to return to the party. I ignored that urge, swallowed my champagne, placed the flute on a nearby hall table and ran up the steps.

. . .

I explored the rooms, took moments to admire the paintings and sculptures, and because the hallways were empty I decided to twirl as I walked. I've been forced to act serious and polite the whole night, I needed to loosen up. With the massive house, and its numerous rooms along with the party going on at the bottom floor, I couldn't help but imagined myself as a super spy. Trying to gather intel on world leaders, for one was trying to take over the world, and I have to find out who it is. I ran down the halls, leaped up the stairs, and used some pallor rooms as short cuts to avoid the wait staff. I pretended that I had a communicator on my wrist, which allowed me to contact HQ. I wrapped myself around walls and corners along with making a gun with my fingers. I even started humming the James Bond theme song.

_I'm such lame-ass dork_, I thought to myself. I sighed and leaned against the wall, the memory of my friends and I running around New York came to mind. _It's more fun to be a dork with friends_. I imagined Sam being HQ, and giving me assignments and telling me if the mission was ghost protocol or not. Heisuke would be the scientist with all the cool gadgets and also be a badass ninja. Ella would be the master of disguise, Dimitri would be the driver, but he can do all those cool _Fast & Furious_ tricks and drive planes, ships and even a tank. Daniela would be the incredible hacker that can bring down nations with a tap of computer key. Jamie and Michel would be my partners and together would be the most epic spy team to ever exist.

_God, I miss them_.

"Well Amy," I mumbled to myself, "If you want to see them, you have to play nice with the countries." I sighed; _I should probably get back to the party._

* * *

Francis held in a chuckle when Gilbert finished his story of his encounter with Amy. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo on the hand burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny Toni," Gilbert glared.

"No your right, it's not funny. It's hilarious," Antonio laughed harder and Francis finally joined in.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, "France, you're the one to blame here."

"Me," Francis gave him a look.

"_Ja_, you need teach that girl some manners," Gilbert crossed his arms, "teach her some respect for the older nations."

Francis rolled his eyes, "I'll get right on that." He grabbed a flute from a waiter and sipped the champagne.

"France," a voice called for him and he turned to find Arthur. "Have you seen Amy?"

"No, why?" he asked.

Arthur cursed, "You haven't been watching her?!"

"I thought you would."

"I was but- I only took my eyes away from her for one second and she was gone!"

"Did I hear you correctly," Gilbert stepped in between France and Britain, "Little Ms. Sassy Pants is missing?" A large grin appeared on his face.

"Stay out of this Prussia," Arthur warned.

Prussia's grin never left his face as he walked away, _I know that smile_, Francis thought, _it never leads to anything good_.

And just as Francis feared, Gilbert ordered the music to stop and grabbed a microphone. He first called out for the wait staff and the orchestra to be dismissed into the kitchen, and once all the humans left the room, he continued. "Evening everyone, this is the Awesome Prussia here and I'm here to announce the first annual Hunt for America. Amy has gone missing and she's somewhere in this house, the first who finds her and brings her back to the ballroom, wins!"

"What's the prize?" Mikkel Densen (Denmark) asked.

Gilbert grinned evilly, "A kiss from Ms. America, but remember you can only get the kiss when you bring her here."

"Germany! Japan! We have to find her!" Italy grabbed Germany and Japan by their hands and pulled them into a random a hallway.

Victoria Marie Lambert (Seychelles) smiled, "That sounds kinda fun."

"Vic," Peter whispered to her, "we need to find her first."

"Why?"

"Cause I haven't found Mr. Russia," Raivis whispered on her other side. "He must have already left."

"Then we have to find her before he does," Peter grabbed Victoria's hand and pulled her up the stairs with Raivis right behind them.

"Hey buddies," Mikkel wrapped his arms around Lukas Bondevik (Norway) and Erik Steilsson (Iceland). "Let's go find America."

"Do we have to?" Erik complained.

"Yes. Hey Swedi, Finni you two joining?" Mikkel called out to Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden) and Tino Väinämöinen (Finland).

Tino smiled, "This would be fun, ya." Berwald nodded and both of them walked to stand with Mikkel and the other Nordics.

"Oh right! Team Nordics are back!" Mikkel cried out in excitement.

"Do you have to be so loud," Erik sighed.

"But who gets the kiss?" Tino asked.

"We all do! But I'm first, cause she likes me best," Mikkel grinned.

Lukas rolled his eyes and pulled Mikkel by his tie, "Let's go." He walked into another random hall with a choking Mikkel right behind him. The other Nordics followed.

"Lovino!" Antonio ran for the Southern Italian.

"What the hell do you want?" Romano hissed.

"Be on my team!"

"No!"

"I want to be on your team Boss!" Bella lifted up her green gown so she could run to stand with Antonio.

"Sister, wait," Govert called out for her.

"Okay," Antonio grinned, "Come on Romano, join us!"

"Join us!" Bella grinned.

Romano blushed and mumbled, "Okay for you, Bell."

Bella clapped her hands together and turned to her older brother, "Govert! Join us!"

Govert crossed his arms, "Not with Spain."

"Come on, please," Bella batted her eyes and Govert sighed. Bella grinned, "He's in!"

"Then let's go!" Antonio leads them up the stairs.

In minutes, the countries broke up into groups and made their way through out the house; leaving Francis, Matthew, and Arthur alone in the ballroom.

"What the bloody hell just happen!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Were you not paying attention?" Francis said sarcastically. "Prussia just called out a hunt for Amy."

"I know, what I'm shocked about is that everyone joined in."

"Calm down," Matthew soothed, "We'll just find Amy first."

"I doubt it," Francis sighed, "This house is massive; we'll never be first."

"Wait! That's it!" Arthur grinned.

"What's it?" Matthew asked.

"I'll put a spell on the house-"

"Oh no," Francis cried out, "Your spells never work!"

"Yes they do," Arthur glared and pulled out his wand from his sleeve. "Now stand back!"

Francis groaned and Matthew stepped back. Arthur chanted in ancient English, summoning the elements to his side. Thunder roared, shaking the building. Lightening flashed as the sky darkens and the lights of the house began to flicker.

"Arthur," Francis warned but Arthur continued to chant, till finally the lights shut off and engulfed the house in darkness. Francis could hear the girly screams of countries as he himself held back a scream.

The lights came back on just as quickly as they were shut off and the house was once again filled with light. "What did you do?!" Francis exclaimed.

Arthur smirked, "I simply placed an enchantment on the house, to allow Amy to be one step ahead of everyone else." He turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Then how are we supposed to find her?" Francis asked as he followed.

"The spell is immune to us, so we will be able to find her before anyone else can." Arthur explained as he opened the door to the pallor room and stopped in his tracks. The room was now filled with ceiling high shelves with leather bound books filling each shelf and a dark brown work desk in the center. Leather chairs and couches scattered around the room.

"Last I checked this was a pallor room," Matthew proclaimed.

Arthur closed the door and reopened it again to find a dark secret passage way. "What the-"

Francis wrapped his hands around Arthur's neck and shook him, "What the fuck did you do?!"

Arthur pushed him off, "I don't know exactly, but the rooms in the house seem to be changing locations."

"I don't remember a dark hallway," said Matthew.

"This house is filled with secret passage ways, they were built so whenever this is house was invaded Austria and royal family could escape."

"So the passage ways are changing too," Francis threw up his hands in frustration. "Arthur, stop the spell."

"I can't," Arthur answered. "This spell can only be broken by Amy."

"What do you mean?"

"Magick needs rules, so when I cast the spell, I used Prussia's rules from his game. The only way this house will go back to normal, is when Amy is found by another country, brought back to the ballroom by that same country and then be kissed by her."

"That's when the spell will be broken?" Matthew asked.

"Yes," Arthur sighed.

"This is why I don't like magick," Francis mumbled to himself.

* * *

I opened another door to find the kitchen, on the second floor. "What the hell." I walked in and found the wait staff and the orchestra band passed out on the floor. I ran to their sides and tried to shake them awake, but all of them were out cold. I ran back to the door I entered from and opened it to find a bedroom, not the hallway. I closed the door and for some strange reason I reopened the door; it was bathroom now. "Okay, this is just random." I closed the door, "I must have had too much to drink," I massaged the bridge of my nose. "Yeah, that's it, I'm going with that."

I ran to the back door which leads outside, but instead I found another hallway. I threw up hands, "of course it leads into a hallway, not the backyard, why did I even think it would." I sighed and walked out into the hall, further down this hall I found a small balcony that over looked the maze. I leaned over the white stone rail, hoping to spot anyone that might know what's going on, but the backyard was empty.

I groaned in frustration. "Well, at least I know I'm on the third floor," I mumbled to myself. "What is happening to this house?"

"_Da_, I would like to know that as well," a deep voice said.

I jumped and faced a tall, broad chested man with silver hair and dark violet eyes. He wore a simple black tuxedo but instead of a white dress shirt underneath the blazer he wore a white turtle neck sweater.

"I didn't see you there," I tried to laugh off my nervous, but it didn't seem to work under his intense stare. I took a breath, "Hello, I'm Amy Hawkfeather," then I corrected myself. "America," I held out my hand for him to shake.

He took it in his hand and brought my hand close to his lips, "I'm Ivan Braginski."

A cold chill ran up my arm the moment his breath made contact to my skin. I had a split second thought of pulling my hand away, but I ignored it, I didn't want to be rude.

"Russia," he finished and kissed my hand.

"Should've known," I smiled and tugged my hand away. It took couple of tries but I was able to free my hand, that guy had a grip.

"Sorry," he gave a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Your hand was every soft and warm, it felt good."

"Thank you," I said uncertainly.

A moment of an intense silence engulfed the atmosphere, and the chill quickly spreads to my spine down to my toes the longer I stood under his gaze. "I should probably get going," I tried to walk around him but he blocked my path.

"You shouldn't travel alone, the house is acting strange, its best to stay together," he said.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it by myself," I stepped away, but he hooked his arm around my waist and forced me to face him.

"_Da_, you are a big girl," he smiled and guided his hand from my face to my neck, "Almost a woman."

Alarm bells began to go off in my head as I slammed my fists on to his chest. He didn't even flinch and pulled my waist closer to his. His hand continued to travel as he pushed away my sleeve to reveal my naked shoulder. "Your skin is as smooth as new snow," his other hand found my lower back. "I will enjoy leaving my marks on you." His cold fingers forced themselves under the cloth my dress, searching for more skin.

I lifted my fist ready to make contact to his face, but before I could throw a punch, someone yelled.

"Let her go!"

Ivan and I both took notice of a slim toned young man standing at the entrance of the balcony. He had chestnut brown hair that barely touched his shoulders and dark aquamarine eyes that seem to change from blue to green in different lighting.

"Lithuania," Ivan smiled, not effected by the other's tone. His hands lose their grip and I took the chance to push myself away from him, fixing my strap.

Lithuania took a hesitant step towards him, "Leave her alone, Russia." He tried to put force into his warning but I could see him trembling.

"Oh, and what would you do if I don't," Ivan steps in front Lithuania and I watched as Lithuania's eyes widen in fear.

"Oh Lithuania, do you wish to be the hero? To rescue the damsel in distress?" In one swift move, Ivan tangled his hand into Lithuania's locks and forced his face up to meet with his. "Or, maybe you're just jealous. Have you missed me that much Toris?"

Then he did something I didn't expect; he kissed the smaller man. Pressing his lips harshly against Lithuania's and using his teeth to force open his mouth. I watched with surprised eyes as Ivan forced himself on Lithuania. I caught Lithuania making eye contact with me for a brief second; his gaze was a mix of fear and humiliation.

Once he was able to gather his courage; he slapped Ivan hard across the face. The balcony was then filled with heavy pants and a building tension.

Ivan turned back to Lithuania with a mean smile, "You will pay for that." He smashed his fist into Lithuania's cheek and gave another to his gut. Lithuania gasped for air and was rammed against the rail. Blood traveled from his lips and dripped off his chin. Before Lithuania could even defend himself, Ivan grabbed him by his shoulder and leaned Lithuania over the edge.

I finally burst into action and threw my shoe at Ivan with all my strength. It slammed into his face, the heel making a direct hit to his eye. It wasn't much to knock him off his feet but it was enough for him lose his grip on the smaller nation. I quickly ran to Ivan and shoved him to the floor.

I pulled Lithuania by his sleeve, "Come on."

He nodded and followed me as we ran back down the hall. Then, as if fate wanted to screw us; the lights shut off, sending the house into complete darkness. _What the hell?! This isn't a horror movie!_

But for some strange, stupid reason, both Lithuania and I stopped and turned around to find Ivan slowly rising back on to his feet. He violet eyes found us through his silver hair. The pair of eyes glowed with pure cruel delight.

_Or maybe it is_. I pushed Lithuania forward, shouting, "Run!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I gathered my dress in my hands and sprinted down the hall with Lithuania right by my side. We cut around a corner and my foot twisted under me. I yelped as I landed on my side, "shit." I groaned.

"Ms. America," Lithuania called out and kneeled down to help me up. I discarded my last shoe as Lithuania dragged me into a nearby room.

He locked the door and I ignored the pain in my ankle as I pushed a work desk to block the door. "Help me with the bed!" I ran to the queen sized bed and began to push. Lithuania took the other half as we shoved it next to the table. When we couldn't move the bed another inch we collapsed against it, finally allowing ourselves to catch our breath.

"What the hell was that guy's problem?!" I panted.

"Russia," Lithuania panted, "is a complicated country."

"Oh, really?" my voice was laced with harsh sarcasm, "What was your first clue? When he was all up on me? Or when he was all up on you?"

His color changing eyes widen into a hurtful expression and he hastily turned away from me; ashamed. He tried to wipe away the blood on his lips with the back of his hand, but the wound still bleed. The moment I saw that injured look on his face, I mentally kicked myself in the butt.

He went out of his way to try and save me from Ivan, and here I was acting like a bitch.

I sighed and pulled off my shawl, "Lithuania," I said softly and he slowly turned to face me. "Here," I offered him my shawl, "use this to stop the bleeding."

Before he could object, I quickly covered his mouth with the cloth, "Oh look your blood is already on it, you might as well use it." I turned away from him and sat myself on the floor with my back against the bed. Lithuania moved himself to sit the same way as me and held the shawl to his lips.

A moment of awkward silence passed before I said, "I'm sorry." He turned to face me and I continued, "I'm a little shook up right now and I use sarcasm to cover my fear. But that's no excuse for being harsh, I'm sorry."

He sighed, "No, Ms. America, I'm sorry. I tried to be something I was not, and it only led to more trouble."

I gave him a look, "What the hell are you saying? If you didn't show up when you did, I could've been in some deep shit with that guy."

"Oh, so I was a distraction then," he gave a sad smile and turned away from me.

"No, you weren't," I used two of my fingers to gently turn him back to face me. "You saved me. Thank you."

He smiled, "And you returned the favor, thank you."

I grinned, "We saved each other." I held my fist up to him and he lifted a brow in bewilderment.

"Are you going to hit me?" he asked.

"No," I grabbed his hand, formed it into a fist and touched our knuckles together. He still had a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's called a knuckle touch." I explained.

He still gave me the same confused look and I shook my head, "Never mind. I forget you guys are way older than you look."

He chuckled, "Yes we are quiet old."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

He took a moment, "I'm over seven hundred years old."

My jaw dropped, _this guy could pull off being nineteen. Twenty-one if he tried._

He noticed my shocked expression, and gave another smile, "Is it that surprising?"

I shook my head, "No, no, it's just, to live _that long_ is a bit hard to grasp."

"Yes, but time moves fast, after hundred years or so, you will get used to it."

Something in his voice confidence me that he didn't even believe what he just said. "You don't seem to be used to it."

His eyes widen in surprise and I smirked, "Hey, can I ask another question?" I decided to change the subject quick. "Is it just me or are the rooms in this house changing places?"

Lithuania nodded, "It's not you; it is the house. That's how I got separated from Poland and Estonia. I walked out of the room and the door closed behind me, and when I reopened the door the room changed and they were gone."

"Do you know why this is happening?"

"No, I don't."

I groaned; then asked. "What about the other nations?"

"They are out wondering the halls."

"Why?" I asked.

"Uh, well, you see, um," he began to stutter.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked; a bit irritated.

"Do you know of Prussia?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well, he called out for a game."

"What kind of game?"

"A game to find you and bring you back to the ballroom, and. . ."

"And what?"

"When a country brings you back, you are supposed to kiss them as their prize."

"Wait a minute," I took a moment to think, "Is that why Russia was out there. Is that why you are here? To get a kiss?" My anger was rising, and I poked my finger into his chest with every word I said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you ain't getting shit from me!"

He held his hands up in surrender, "No, Ms. America, I didn't come looking for a kiss, I only came out here looking cause Raivis asked me to keep an eye on you."

I raised my brow at him, "why?"

"Russia has had his eye on you the moment he found out about you at the meeting during spring break. Raivis asked Feliks, Eduard, and I to watch out for you."

"Why didn't Raivis tell me this?"

"You met Raivis before the party?"

I caught myself, "No I danced with him earlier this evening."

"I didn't see that."

"Well, it happen, we danced, we had fun. Now can we get back to the topic of Russia coming after me?! Did Raivis hear Ivan say that he wanted me?"

"Raivis said that Mr. Britain and Mr. France told him of Russia's interest." I must have given a wide-eyed expression, because Lithuania quickly added, "they didn't tell you?"

My body trembled as I rose to my feet and dung my nails into the skin of my palms. "After everything I've done," I mumbled in an eerie whisper, "They're still keeping secrets from me."

"Ms. America," Lithuania called out for me, but I ignored him and continued my rant.

"Didn't they think I had a right to know?! I mean, if did I would have been prepared to deal with this! But no! They decided not tell me and look what happen! We were sexually assaulted! You were almost thrown over broad! And now, we have a crazy psychopath after us! When I get my hands on them. . . "

I mentally counted to twenty and inhaled through my nose as I massaged the bridge of it. Once my temper was in check, I said. "I'm sorry; I'm under a lot of stress right now, and it's not helping that Russia wants to get into my pants and that the house has developed a fucking mind of its own." I leaned myself on the wall across from Lithuania and thought, _why is this happening to me?_

His face softens, "There is no need to apologize Ms. America; anyone would be stressed under these circumstances."

I gave a small smile and before we could say anything else, the door was shaking as if someone was trying to force their way in. Lithuania jumped to his feet and ran to my side.

"Could Russia get through that?" I asked, pointing to the barricaded door.

He was shaking like a leaf and stared at the door with fear in his eyes.

_I'll take that as a yes_. "Hurry! Through the bathroom!" I pushed him towards the door on our left.

"The bathroom won't lead anywhere," he proclaimed.

"Have you forgotten what's happening to the house?" I gave him a look. "It might lead us to another room or something." I opened the door and found a pitch black hallway. "What the-"

"So it is true," said Lithuania.

"What's true?" I turned to him.

"That Mr. Austria's house is filled secret passage ways."

"Shocking," I rolled my eyes.

The room door shook harder and I tensed. "Beggars can't be choosers. Let's go!" I pushed Lithuania inside and slammed the door behind us.

* * *

"Why is this bloody door locked," Arthur hissed as shook the door.

"Let me see," Matthew proclaimed as he kneeled down and pulled out a small lock pick from his blazer pocket. He quickly unlocks the door and tried to push it open. "I think something's blocking it."

"All together then," Arthur exclaimed as he placed his shoulder against the door.

Francis and Matthew took their places at Arthur's sides and forced the door open. Pushing apart the furniture that was left in front the door, "why would someone barricade the door?" Arthur said as he placed his hands on the knees to take a breath.

Francis walked around the bed and picked up a light violet shawl, "Oh no."

Both Arthur and Matthew's eyes widen in terror as Amy's blood soaked shawl came into their view.

* * *

The second I closed the door, Lithuania and I were plunged into a new degree of darkness. The kind that you can't even see your hand if it was five inches away from your face.

"Lit!" I called out, "You're still next to me right?"

"I believe so," he answered.

"Stay where you are, I'll find you." I held my hands out and began to walk through the darkness. Before long I crashed against a warm back; my forehead slamming into shoulder and my hands circling around a waist to regain my balance.

Lithuania screamed and I soothed, "Lit! Lit, it's me calm down."

"Oh," he breathed a sigh of relief, "Ms. America you scared me."

"Really? I couldn't tell with the girly scream," I said sarcastically.

I removed my hands from his torso and searched for his hand. I patted up to his shoulder and found an arm.

"Ms. America, what are you doing?" he asked in a little whisper.

"Trying to find your hand," I said in a monotone. I slid my fingers through his forearm and clapped on to his wrist. "Do you have a cell phone on you?" I asked.

"No, I don't usually carry it around with me."

I sighed, "Okay then, let's just feel our way out of here."

"I'm sure this hall only leads one way."

"Let's hope." I mumbled and laced my fingers around his palm.

Lithuania was hesitant at first but wrapped his fingers around mine in the end. We walked through the darkness and stayed quiet, allowing the eerie silence to fill the atmosphere. The pitch blackness felt like in was surrounding me, draining me of air and it didn't help that there was a chill along with it. Goose bumps spread from my arms to my toes and I began to inhale deep intakes of cold air. My nightmare was replaying in my head and I had frightening thought that Alfred would grab me from behind. _Or from above_, I glanced to the ceiling and I was met with darkness. _Or from below_, I turned to my feet and to my sides, again found nothing but blackness. The unknown was the reason why human kind has been afraid of the dark for centuries, and I knew nothing was in here. I soothed myself, _Pull it together Amy. Lit is right next to you, you're not alone. _

"Ms. America?"

"Yes," I jumped.

"Are you okay?" Lithuania asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm good," I tried to cover my fear with a laugh.

His doubt in my reply was obvious as he held my hand tighter. "Don't worry Ms. America your safe."

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, and I should have just stayed quiet, but my tongue had a different idea. "Yeah, I'll be totes safe in your big strong arms." I said sarcastically as I pulled my hand away, and began to strut down the hall. "I can take care of mysel-" I collided against an object and something fell to the floor with a crash. My hands instantly placed themselves on the object in front of me, the corners dung into my waist and my toe had jammed into a wooden leg. "Shit." I said through gritted teeth as I hopped on one foot. "What the hell was that?!"

"I think it's a table," Lithuania came from behind, his hand finding my back and patting around my shoulder and arm so he could place his hands on the table. "Feel this," he pulled my wrist to a circle of smooth wood.

"So the table is made of wood, what do you want? A cookie?"

Lithuania ignored my comment, "Feel around it." He guided my hand outside the circle to feel the dust building around the rim. "You know what this means," Lithuania proclaimed.

"That Austria needs a better cleaning service." I continued to be a smart-ass.

"No, that there was a candlestick here." He continued to feel around and pulled out a small drawer. "I think I found matches," as he said that he lit one match and I was able to see his face.

With the light from the match I was able to spot the scattered candles on the floor. I bended down to grab a white candle and held it up for Lithuania to light it. He blew out the match and reached for the gold candlestick from the floor.

I stood over him to offer the light from the candle as he placed the four remaining candles on the candlestick. I light each one and placed the fifth candle in the middle. Lithuania picked up the candlestick to reveal a stone brick hall filled with spider webs spreading throughout the ceiling.

I yelped and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Ms. America, are you okay?" Lithuania asked, concern displaying on his face.

I decided to stop playing trough and admit, "I'm terrified of spiders; they just creep me out, you know."

His eyes widen in surprise, "Oh," then he smiled, "they won't bother you." He offered me his free hand, "Come on."

I swallowed my pride and laced my fingers around his. His smile grew wider as he guided me down the hall.

"I bet Alfred wasn't afraid of anything," I mumbled.

Lithuania picked up on that and chuckled, "No he was afraid of something things."

I raised a brow in interest, "of what?"

"Ghosts, demons, spirits, anything to do with the supernatural really," he answered.

"But we're spirits, right? So he was afraid of himself?"

Lithuania thought for a moment, "He could've been. You see, Ms. America, Alfred was a very strong fellow. He was able to pull a car for miles with one hand, without breaking a sweat. He would break stone walls with one punch and was the only one that could hold Mr. China when he goes on a rampage."

My mind goes back to the average height man I danced with. His gentle face, long black hair and sweet amber eyes, just didn't really fit with my thought of a riot. "China doesn't seem the type to go on a rampage."

"If you can get him angry enough, he can."

I nodded, "So Alfred was Superman?"

Lithuania laughed, "He would usually call himself that, he loved his superheroes."

"Hey Lit, can I ask a personal question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Were you and Alfred lovers?"

His body tensed and his eyes widen in shock as he stared at me. "What? No! Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you seem to know a lot about him and it seemed like you had a close relationship with him, so I just thought-"

Lithuania shook his head, "It wasn't like that." He sighed, "Do you know of the Soviet Union?"

"It was when Ukraine, Belarus and the Baltic states were united under Russia's rule."

"Yes," he nodded slowly, "Russia forced us to live with him, and used the Baltic states as his own personal entertainment." His body began to tremble; the candlestick was shaking in his hand as he avoided eye contact with me. "He was cruel and heartless. He enjoyed causing pain to others. Being physical or mental." his voice became nothing but a whisper as his body shuddered.

I pulled my hand away from his and slid my arm around his back. He tensed the moment he felt my warmth and didn't move as I placed my head on his shoulder. My other hand wrapped around his on the candlestick, to settle his shaking hand.

"Did he save you? Alfred I mean," I asked.

Lithuania nodded, "Yes, he took me into his home, gave me a warm place to sleep, food to eat and allowed me to work for him to save money for my country. He was good, kindhearted man. We became good friends after that, almost like brothers."

I smiled, "Does that make you my uncle?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He gave a soft laugh, "I guess so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stepped away from him and gave a faked pained expression, "You don't want me to be your niece? I'm adorable."

"I wouldn't use that term exactly," he grinned.

I gasped dramatically, "Your lost pal."

We both burst into laughter and the sound of it bounced off the walls. After we released the well needed laugh, I held out my hand, "Call me Amy, because no offense I'm getting really tired of people calling me 'Ms. America' sounds like I won a beauty pageant."

He smiled and shook it, "I'm Toris Laurinaitis."

"Nice to meet you Toris," I let go of his hand, "Now, let's get the hell-"

The floor broads disappeared from under my feet and the next thing I knew, I was falling. Darkness engulfed me as I dropped through the floor and the warm light of the candlestick faded. Hearing nothing but my own screams mixed with Toris's terrified cry of my name.

* * *

Pain shot through my left shoulder as I landed on tile floors. I groaned and craned my neck up to watch the large square shaped hole in the ceiling close; leaving behind no evidence of it ever being there in the first place.

"Seriously, a trap door," I muttered.

I sighed and the thought of Toris being left behind came to mind, _he'll be fine, he's got candles. _I soothed myself with the thought._  
_

I rose to my feet, brushed off the dust from my dress and tapped my toes around the area, checking for anymore trap doors. I shook my head, "this is insane," I cursed.

I scanned the area and found myself in another hallway. By the windows and the number of rooms I guessed I was on the second floor. As I turned the corner I rammed into another person; our foreheads smashing into each other and groaning together in pain as we came apart.

"Ow," I whispered and turned to face Japan. "Hey, sorry about that; still trying to find my way through the dark."

"It's okay America-san," Japan nodded to me, rubbing his forehead.

"It's Amy!" Feliciano cried out happily and ran into me for a hug.

"Hey, Feliciano, it's good to see you," I said in monotone and patted his back.

Before I could react Feliciano placed his lips on mine. I instantly tensed and did nothing as he pulled away and grinned, "I win!"

I slapped him hard across his face, "You didn't win shit!"

Feliciano cried and ran to Germany's side, "Germany! She slapped me!"

"You deserved it, you shouldn't force yourself upon others," Ludwig lectured.

"But I won," he whined.

"I believe the rules were that we have to guide her back to the ballroom; then America-san gives the kiss," Japan explained.

"No one's getting anything!" I exclaimed and turned around. "I'm outta here!"

"Wait!" Ludwig called out, "You shouldn't run off on your own; the house is acting strange-"

"Yeah, I figured that out when I fell through the ceiling," I said sarcastically.

"Like a trap door?" Japan asked.

"Yup, so I suggest you look before you step," I proclaimed.

Feliciano took a moment to think. It took all my will power not to say, 'don't hurt yourself, Italy.' "I don't think Mr. Austria's house had trap doors the last time I was here."

"And when was that?" I asked.

"A couple of centuries ago," he smiled.

"You don't think it might have changed," I hissed at him.

"Enough bickering," a new voice added in and I turned to find an average height man next to Japan. He had jaw length blond hair, green eyes, and carried himself with a sense authority.

"You three said you would help me find Liechtenstein," he continued, "Not stand around and argue with one another."

"We know Switzerland," Ludwig added, "but we can't just keep wondering around till we find her. We need a plan."

"Wondering around is our plan," I proclaimed, "The house has gone bonkers. The rooms are changing with every shut of a door, separating nations from one another, and; if what Italy says is true about Austria's house not having any trap doors in the first place. The house is making up new tricks as it goes its learning people!"

"I agree with America-san," Japan said but was quickly interrupted by Switzerland.

"You always agreed with America, even when Alfred was America! You barely know this child," he pointed at me.

My anger was rising but I inhaled in a calming breath, "You might not know me, but I'm willing to help you guys find Liechtenstein."

"We don't need your help! You're the reason this all started in the first place!" he exclaimed. "If you just stayed in the ballroom, we wouldn't have to come searching for you."

"I was going to come back! If you need to blame it on someone blame it on Prussia for starting this whole thing."

"Typical," he shook his head, "You are just like your father, refusing to take blame for anything he did."

That hit a nerve. Before I could say anything to defend myself, a moaning grind resounded through the house.

"What was that?" Ludwig questioned as his body tensed, ready for a fight.

A wall grew out of the corner I came from out and connected into the wall across from it. Then two more walls from the ceiling grew out and slammed into the floor, leaving us trapped inside.

"What the-"

"I told you," I exclaimed at Ludwig, "The house is _learning_!"

Then the walls on our sides began to slide inwards.

"What's happening?!" Feliciano cried.

"The walls are closing in!" Switzerland answered.

"Fellow me quickly," Ludwig said as he ran down the hall.

We followed till Ludwig stopped at the blocked wall. Ludwig began to slam himself into the new wall as Switzerland and Japan placed their hands on one wall and tried to push it back. Feliciano was crying and I tried to push back the other wall.

"Germany-san, what can we do?!" Japan called out.

"Give," he slammed into the wall, "me" he slammed into the wall again, "a" again, "second!"

The walls were closing in rapidly and I screamed, "We barely have minute!"

He stopped and turned to me, "That's it! Ms. America punch the wall!" he ordered me.

"That won't do anything!" I shouted.

"Just try!" Ludwig yelled and took my place at pushing against the moving wall.

I groaned, "This is insane!"

The walls were closing in almost forcing Ludwig and Japan to touch backs, Feliciano cried harder and Switzerland was cursing in various languages.

I didn't think, I just focused all my fear and frustration into my fist and smashed it against the wall, leaving a crack in the brick. My jaw dropped, "it worked."

"Don't just stand there!" Switzerland shouted, "Get us out of here!"

I threw my fists, ignoring the pain as I beat down the wall. After a couple of punches, I was able smash open a large hole and jump through. Ludwig flipped Feliciano over his back and ran after me. Switzerland and Japan leaped after them, barely escaping the walls from crushing them.

The walls crashed together and I slumped to the ground. "I can't believe that worked," I panted.

Ludwig sat down a whimpering Feliciano and leaned himself on the wall. Japan placed his hands on his knees to breathe and Switzerland wiped his forehead.

"Thank you America-san," Japan nodded to me.

"No problem," I sighed.

Feliciano screamed and I turned to find Ludwig and Feliciano being dragged in through the wall. It was like the wall became quicksand and the harder they struggled, the quicker they sank. Japan ran to their sides and tried to yank them out, but he ended up being pulled in instead. It took only a minute for them to disappear, kicking and screaming into the next room.

"Guys!" I shouted and ran to the wall, it was solid again. "What the fuck is happening!" I slammed my fists into the wall and the house groaned.

"I think you made it mad," said Switzerland.

Then a tile fell, leaving a black square shaped hole in the floor. Another tile fell right after, and then another, and another; till rolls of tile were falling through the floor.

Switzerland grabbed my arm, "Run!"

He pulled me into a sprint as I bundled my dress above my knees. _How do girls run in these!_

Tile was dropping in rapid speed as we ran down the hall and edged around corners. Still the falling tile chased us and only fell faster as we pushed ourselves to our limit.

Then two pairs of hands reached out and pulled us into a room.

* * *

**Notes: There's going to be one more chapter of Amy's crazy adventure in Austria's house, but I'll end it here- casue there's trick or treaters at my door and they want candy. Happy Halloween :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The moment Switzerland and I were pulled in; we immediately went on the offense. I flipped my person over my shoulder and held them down with their arm in a painful lock with my foot on their chest. Switzerland backhanded his person, twisted their arm around their back and rammed him against the wall.

"Is this any way to treat a person for saving you?!" a familiar voice cried out.

I looked down, "Peter?!" I let go and stepped away from him, "I'm so sorry; it was a reflex."

"Reflex my ass," he groaned.

"Brother," a voice called out from across the room, "Please let Raivis go."

Switzerland snapped out of his warrior instincts and found Raivis before him; whimpering. Switzerland stepped away from him and said bluntly, "Sorry Baltic." He turned away and walked towards a girl who shared the same hair and eye color as him. "Erika," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay, no one hurt you did they?"

"No," she answered, "Raivis and everyone found me after we separated; they have been watching out for me."

I took a moment to notice her features, which were soft almost childlike. She was an inch shorter than me and just as slim. She wore a pink strapless dress and carried herself with an elegance of a princess. She also wore a matching ribbon in her blond hair.

The girl behind her was also around our age and had deep tan skin with dark hair and eyes. She was the girl I bumped into earlier that evening.

The girls took their notice of me, and Erika curtsied to me. "Hello Ms. America."

"Erika," the tanned girl shook her head, "You don't need to be so formal." She came to my side and shook my hand, "I'm Victoria Marie Lambert and I'm the nation of Seychelles."

I smiled, "Cool, I'm Amy, but I guess you already knew that."

She grinned, "Call me Victoria." Then she pulled Erika to her side, "And this is Erika Zwingli, the nation of Liechtenstein."

"Nice to meet you Erika," I shook her hand.

"The same to you, Ms. America."

"Please call me Amy."

Switzerland cleared his throat loudly, "Ms. America, didn't Britain teach you the proper way of addressing nations? Calling us by our human names is intimate affair and too formal-"

"Vash," Erika turned to him, "It's fine."

"Yeah," Peter remarked, "Lighten up, old chap."

"I'm not your 'chap'," Vash hissed.

"This is not the time to fight," Raivis whispered, "We need to figure out how to get out of this house."

Vash glared at him, "For once I agree with you."

"Maybe if we figure out the reason why this is happening, we might be able to stop it," I proclaimed.

Victoria lifted a brow at me, "How are we supposed to figure _that_ out?"

"Recap," I announced, "When did this all start?"

"After Prussia called out for the game to hunt you down," Peter proclaimed.

"Could Prussia be behind all this?" I asked.

Vash shook his head, "He's not that smart to pull all this off."

"Wait, I think all this started when the lights went out the first time." Victoria said, "Remember, right after we left the ballroom, the lights went out and thunder roared outside and then the lights came back on."

"But after ten minutes or so, the lights went back off and have been off since," Raivis added.

"I don't think the lights are the reason why the house has come alive," I proclaimed.

"Alive?" Peter questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

Vash and I quickly described our ordeal of the house. First my experience with the trap door that sent me to the second floor. Then I ran into him and the Axis (his words not mine) and described how we were trapped in new walls that grew out of the ceiling.

"The walls even tried to crush us," I added.

Vash continued to explain how we got out and how Ludwig, Feliciano and Japan were pulled in through a wall like quicksand. Finally we told of the falling tile that chased us through the second floor and were saved when Peter and Raivis pulled us into the room.

"Thanks guys, we owe you one," I nodded to Peter and Raivis.

Vash rolled his eyes and continued, "Also let's not forget that the rooms are changing places."

"And the humans that are knocked out cold in the kitchen," I added.

"This all sounds oddly familiar," Peter said as he scratched his head for the memory.

"Try and remember Seeley," Victoria encouraged.

Peter blushed embarrassingly, "Don't call me that." He turned away from her and she knitted her brows in confusion at him.

I raised my brows, _what's up with them_? I bit back my curiosity and focused on the problem at hand. "Well, Pete?"

It came to him, "Right! When I was younger, I wanted to pull a prank on Britain and I asked help from his older brothers, for they hate him just as much as I do."

"Arthur's got older brothers?" I asked.

"You didn't know?" Vash questioned.

Peter came to my rescue, "I'm not surprised, Britain avoids his brothers and sister like the plague. Anyway I asked Wales to place a spell on Britain's house to come alive." He smirked, "He was lost in there for weeks."

"Wait! A spell?! Like a magic trick?!" I exclaimed.

"A magic trick is used by magicians that put on illusions. I'm talking about magick, the real deal."

"What's the difference? They sound alike."

"It's the spelling; real magick is spelled with a 'k' at the end."

Vash snapped, "There's no such thing."

"No offense," Victoria added, "But the way the house is acting, is a pretty good example."

I sighed, "So Peter can you use magick?"

"No," Peter shrugged, "Never had the gift for it. But this spell had to be done by one of the members of the United Kingdom or Ireland."

"Can they stop the spell?" Erika asked.

"Erika, magick doesn't exist," Vash lectured.

"Then what's your explanation?" I asked.

"Special effects, remodeling of Austria's house," he named a few.

I sighed, "Whatever this is, we need to find the person behind it."

"I place my bet on Britain," Peter mumbled loud enough for us to hear.

"If so, I'll give him a good punch that will knock some his teeth in," I cracked my knuckles.

Victoria giggled, "That might actually fix his teeth."

Peter and I grinned along with Victoria.

Raivis shook his head, "Why do you all dislike Mr. Britain so much?"

"He's a wanker," Peter remarked and Victoria agreed.

"He continues to keep secrets from me, and I'm tired of it." I added. "He didn't even tell me about Russia."

Raivis and Peter's eye widen in concern, "Did he find you?" asked Raivis.

I gave him carefree smile, "Don't worry, Toris came and saved me before Ivan could do anything."

Raivis sighed in relief; then asked, "Where's Toris?"

"I left him in a dark secret passage way," they all gave me questionable glances, "long story. Let's just find Arthur or one of his siblings and get them to end this nightmare."

Vash sighed, "Again, magick does not exist. If all of you want to go searching for Britain so be it." He takes Erika by the hand, "I'm going to find the exit."

Erika placed a hand on his arm, "Brother, please, can we go with them?"

"No."

"But-"

I cleared my throat, "Switzerland, I don't want to question your wisdom, but the house will continue to change and cause trouble for you and your sister if you wonder alone. We need to stick together. The best chance we got is to find one of the members of the UK, so they can stop," I chose my words carefully. "Whatever this is, being a prank, special effects, or magick. If it's not them, then we need to gather the other nations. The process of elimination could lead us to the culprit."

Vash gave me a long analyzing gaze, "Well that isn't much of a plan, but at least you come up with realistic ideas. Not like your father, he would rabble on about making a hero to solve our problems."

I inhaled a calming breath; clearly Alfred was joke to him. I refused to be a daughter of a pun. "I'm nothing like Alfred," I vowed.

Everyone was silent till Vash nodded, "Very well, let's find the other nations." He walked to the door and opened it to a hallway with perfectly intake floors. He taps his foot on the tile and declared, "It's safe."

Erika and Victoria followed behind him, while Raivis, Peter and I took the rear. The hall was filled with windows and I quickly noticed that some of the windows were doors that led to small balconies. _We're back on the third floor_, I shook my head; _this is extremely irritating_.

Then I caught Victoria and Erika talking, giggling and passing inside jokes with one another. My heart squeezed; they reminded me of how my friends and I were. I could have been with them right now. Shopping for our prom dresses. Helping Celine decorate the backyard of Melissa's beach house for the wedding and deciding which songs should be added to the playlist.

I've already received word that Grandma Jessie and Grandpa Makani have arrived from Hawaii and were staying with Melissa. Most likely Grandpa Makani would be taking Blair and Blake out surfing and teaching them the hula, like he did with me when I was their age. Grandma Jessie and Grandma Aponi would catch up with each other over tea and share stories with one another. I also heard that Uncle Alex and Aunt Emily were staying with Grandma Aponi. Their daughters: Sofia, Mia, and Josefina have joined the party along with their husbands and children were at my house. The whole family must be together right now, along with close family friends and neighbors, and where was I, some might wonder.

In Austria, visiting spirit nations, and being trapped inside a living house.

_Yup, this totally beats spending time with family and friends. Note the sarcasm._

The girls continued to giggle and whisper to each other and I took notice of Peter and Raivis stealing glances at them. Well more accurately, Raivis would stare longingly at Erika while Peter would glance at Victoria, hastily turned to face the floor and repeat the same actions every two seconds. I raised my brows at the boys, _what is going on here? _I will admit, I was curious about what was going with these four but I decided it wasn't the best time to ask.

Then a strange awareness of being watched came over me, as if someone or something was following us. I quickly dismissed the thought, _oh Amy, you've been watching too many horror movies_. But still the sense refused to stop nagging me till I turned around.

When I did, I found a wolf.

Its golden eyes stared into mine, and its solid white fur shined in the moonlight. The wolf was massive; it was the size of a small horse and had long legs, almost like a dire wolf from the _Games of Thrones_ series.

The wolf only stared at me and slowly stepped toward me. I tensed, "Switzerland," I asked in a calming tone. "Are there wolves in Europe?"

"We are trying to repopulate the wolf packs in the wild, but I highly doubt there would be any near the cities," he answered.

"Cool," I nodded, never breaking my eye contact with the wolf as I walked back. I'm amazed that Raivis and Peter didn't notice the wolf. _They must still be drooling over the girls_.

The group kept walking and I followed backwards. "How big do your wolves get by the way?"

The wolf followed, keeping its eyes right on me. Switzerland sighed as he thought, "A bit larger than a German Shepard, like most wolves."

"Does Austria keep wolves as pets?" I asked.

"No. Why are you-" he must have turned around because he stopped in mid-sentence. The girls followed suite with gasps and Peter and Raivis both tensed like deer caught in the head lights.

"Oh good, you all can see the wolf. I almost thought I was going crazy," I gave a nervous laugh.

When all eyes were set on the wolf, it bared its teeth and growled. It broke into a run towards us and Raivis pulled me aside as bullets flew through the air.

The bullets hit the legs of the wolf and it yelped. It shook off the injuries and leaped at Vash.

Erika and Victoria jumped to the walls and Vash tucked and rolled, dodging the wolf. It landed several inches away from him and turned back around to attack once more. Vash shot two more bullets at the wolf's mouth. The wolf dropped to the floor and Vash lowered his pistol.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but the wolf's eyes shot open and rose back to its paws, shaking its head like it woke up from a nap.

"Girls in front, go!" Vash shouted.

Victoria pulled Erika into a sprint and I followed behind them. Peter and Raivis ran behind me and Vash took the rear as the wolf chased us. Vash continued to shoot his gun at the wolf, but it only made it angry and picked up speed. We cut around a corner and Vash slid to a stop to shoot two more bullets.

"If the gun isn't working, stop shooting it!" I screamed at him.

It happened so quickly; he took a second to glance at me and the wolf tackled him to the ground. The wolf growled and threw its teeth inches away from his face, trying to bite Vash. He held it back by the fur of its neck and tried to aim his gun at the wolf's face.

My instincts kicked in and I grabbed a vase from a hall table. I threw it at the wolf's face and the vase smashed to pieces as it collided into the animal's skull.

It shook its head and I ran back around the corner to stand behind it. "Over here you overgrown bitch!"

It snapped its head around and growled at me. I lifted up my skirt and ran down the hall. I could hear its large paws slapping against the tile as it chased after me. This was not my best plan, but it was all I got. I ran down the halls and leaped down the stairs; the wolf kept its pace and picked up speed whenever I slid around the corners. I stopped at a large sculpture and gave a silent apology to Austria for what I was about to do. I pushed the sculpture to the ground and it smashed into large pieces as it blocked the wolf's path. This only lasted for two seconds, which was enough to run into a nearby room and lock myself in. The wolf howled and I leaned against the door till I slid myself to sit on the floor.

I panted, "Can the house create wolves now?" I tried to laugh but I ended up groaning in frustration and fear. "If this is magick, I fucking hate it."

After I took a five minute break, I rose back to my feet, opened the door just a crack and peeked through. The hall was empty when I stepped outside, or so I thought.

A hand grasped my arm harshly and threw me to the wall. My head slammed against the wall, resounding a sickening crack in my ears. I cursed and my vision blurred, it took a second to recognize the silver hair and violet eyes looming over me.

"You almost got away from me, _маленький котенок_," he whispered in my ear as his hands traveled to waist and ass.

Fear grew from the pit of my stomach and spread throughout my body. I reacted on pure instinct as I smashed my fist into his cheek. He groaned and I took my chance to run. His foot stomped over my dress and I fell to the floor with a rip of my gown. Pain shot through my side and I hissed out a curse. He fell to his knees and pulled me between his legs, he forced me to my back by pressing his hand on to my waist and squeezing my hip roughly.

I yelled, "Let me go!" I threw my fists but he easily caught them and pinned them over my head.

He smiled, "you have gotten your marks in, now it's my turn." He lowered himself to my neck and bit; hard.

I cried out and kicked up my feet and legs. He smirked against my skin and used his free hand to push my hips to the floor. He found the rip from the back of my gown and tore it across to the front, revealing my calves and thighs.

"Stop!" I cried.

But when I opened my mouth he took the chance to force his lips on my own. His teeth clashed against mine as his tongue explored my mouth. His hand slipped under my knee and roamed up my thigh. My eyes widen as his hand reached my ass and his fingers snaked into my inner thigh. If he thought it was going to be this easy, he thought wrong. I opened my mouth along with Ivan's and bit down on his bottom lip. I tasted blood when he shoved me away.

"You little-" he stopped and stared ahead with a rage filled expression. I craned my neck up to find the large white wolf growling and bearing its teeth at Ivan. I don't know if a wolf could have looked as angry as this one did. Its lips were curved up in fury and its eyes shined with blood lust. The wolf leaped and collided into Ivan, tackling him off me. The wolf barked and growled as Ivan tried to hold it off with both hands.

I was stunned for a few moments till every nerve in my body screamed, run!

I rose unsteadily to my feet and felt a large throbbing ache in the back of my skull. I placed a hand on my head and hissed out a curse when that hand came back with blood on the palm. I fell to my knees and cursed even louder as I once again, rose back to my feet.

A buzzing noise clouded the growls and grunts of the fight between man and beast. My sight was losing vision and my legs wobbled as I jogged slowly down the hall. When I turned the corner I knocked into a broad chest. Arms wrapped around my back as a large hand supported my head and neck. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a pair of green eyes.

* * *

When I awoke, I was covered in bed sheets and had strange source of heat radiating behind me. I blinked away the sleep in my eyes and found an arm draped over my waist. The arm was slim and muscular with fair skin; it was definitely a man's arm. I immediately tensed under its touch and inhaled slowly through my nose. The memory of Ivan finding me and slamming my head against the wall came back to me. I touched the back of my head and felt bandages wrapped around my forehead. Then the memory of Ivan being on top of me made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and my body stiff. My brain questioned if the arm belonged to Ivan, but just as quickly as the thought came to mind, it was dismissed by the memory of the wolf attacking Ivan.

_Right_, I thought. Then I tried running but ended up stumbling down the hall and running into _another_ person. When the thought came to mind, I turned around. It was difficult at first, for this person was attached to my back. I could even feel his breath on the back of neck and ear, _god this was awkward_. Once I faced him, I was surprised to find someone so young. _But why should I be surprise,_ I thought, _all the countries for some reason were young and attractive_.

This country had dark jaw length curly hair and a fair complexion. His features were soft and long with dark eyelashes and thick brows. Not like Arthur's super massive brows, I'm talking about average thick eyebrows.

In his sleep, he tugged me closer and nuzzled his forehead to mine, with our noses touching. He mumbled in his sleep a language I didn't understand, "_Πήγαινε πίσω στον ύπνο αγάπη_." Then he kissed me. It was soft, sweet, and asked for nothing else but a gentle caress, but my mind and body instantly returned to the kiss Ivan gave me. His was rough, demanding, and harsh. Fear once again swirled in the pits of my stomach and I shoved the young man off the bed.

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded.

He groaned and rubbed his head, but answered sleepily. "I'm Heracles Karpusi." Then he asked, "Why did you push me?"

My cheeks heated with a blush, "You were all over me!"

"Ugh, Greece what the hell did you do?!" a voice called out.

I turned to the corner to find a large man, about the size of Ivan. He was wide and muscular, with tan skin and short black hair. He wore a white mask that covered his eyes and wore a simple tuxedo, just as Heracles.

"I don't have to answer to you Turkey," Heracles hissed.

The broad chested man rose from the armchair he was sitting in and took two long steps toward Heracles. He gripped his hand into the smaller male's dress shirt and pulled him to his feet. "You do, when your actions cause me to lose sleep."

Heracles glared, "Then go back sleep, this has nothing to do with you."

I seriously did not have the patience to deal with this. I threw pillow at them to get their attention. "You can settle this stupid fight later!" Then I picked up the lamp from the table next to the bed. "Now, tell me where I am or I'll smash this over your heads!"

"There's no need for violence Ms. America," a new voice spoke from another armchair.

The two men stopped fighting and separated for a young man to step forward. He had light brown skin and well groomed dark hair with short bangs. He had light brown eyes and wore a nice black tuxedo with a matching vest underneath the blazer. His white dress shirt was thin and his tie was loose. It took me a moment to place his face in the stack of photos that Arthur showed me.

"You're Egypt," I remarked as I sat the lamp beside me.

He smiled, "Yes I am." He held out his hand and I shook it. "A pleasure," he said.

"Wait," the tall man exclaimed, "You know him, but not us."

"There are a lot of you, how can anyone keep track?"

He rolled his eyes and took my hand to his lips, "I'm Sadiq Adnan, Turkey."

I pulled my hand away, "I'm really getting tired of that."

He crossed his arms and smirked, "Feisty aren't you."

"You have no idea," I glared at him.

"Stop picking on her," Heracles hissed at Sadiq.

"I can pick on whoever I want," Sadiq grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Enough!" They turned to me and I focus my attention on Heracles, "Your Greece, right?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked annoyed.

He blushed, embarrassed, "Well, I was half asleep and I thought for a second you were one of my lovers. When they wake up and I wished to stay in bed, I would kiss them and tell them to go back to sleep. It usually works."

I glared at him, "You thought I was one of your lovers?!" I said through gritted teeth.

He shrugged, "You are quite beautiful," he said the statement as if it was a fact.

I tried to glare but ending up blushing and turning away, "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"You sure about that," Sadiq smirked.

"Shut up," I hissed at him and jumped off the bed. I took a moment to examine myself. There was a white bandages wrapped around my neck and head. My dress was torn unevenly around my thighs; one side nearly displayed my hip and ass. I felt my face heat as both Sadiq and Heracles gawked at the revealing piece of flesh.

Egypt took notice and held his hand out to Sadiq, "Your jacket."

"What?" that broke Sadiq from his trance.

"Your jacket," Egypt repeated with more of a threat in his voice.

"Fine, fine," he removed his jacket and handed it to Egypt.

Egypt shook it out and draped it over my shoulders. Sadiq was a large, muscular man and his jacket only proved my point when it stopped two inches above my knees. The sleeves were baggy and the buttons landed in front of my flat belly. Egypt rolled up the sleeves and pinned them to stop at my elbows. "How's this?" he asked.

"Its fine, thanks Egypt." I gave him a small smile.

"Please, call me Gupta," he smiled back.

The door burst open and all three nations stood ready for a fight.

"Relax everyone," a voice called out, "it's just us."

"The room was locked," Gupta said, "you can't really blame us for being jumpy."

Gupta was an inch or two taller than me so it didn't take much to spot the person that walked through the door. "Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes widen in surprise but his face quickly formed a relieved smile. "Amy! Are you alright?"

I stepped between Heracles and Gupta to stand in front of Arthur, "do I look alright to you?!" I shouted at him.

Arthur's smile turned to a frown as Francis and Matthew walked in behind him. Matthew's eyes widen when he saw me and Francis gasped, "Ami, what happen-"

"Ivan, happen to me!" I yelled at them.

Everyone was quiet till Arthur cleared his throat, "Are you-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I hissed at him. "I just need you to be truthful with me for one minute." I walked to stand in front of him, and placed my face inches away from his. "Did you place a spell on the house?" I made direct eye contact with him, refusing to blink.

He slowly exhaled through his nose, "yes."

I dung my nails into my palms and inhaled a calming breath. "End it. Now," I threaten.

He swallowed his nerves, "I can't-"

"What do you mean you can't?! You were the one that cast the spell!"

"But you are the only one that can break it," Arthur kept his tone light.

"What?!" I gave him a confused look.

"Do you know of Prussia's game and the rules of how to win it?"

I finally snapped. "Are you saying, someone has to lead me to the ballroom and I have to kiss them to end this nightmare?! I am not in a kissing mood and will never be for very, _very_ long time!"

In a fit of rage I pushed aside Arthur, shoved Francis and Matthew out of my way and stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Amy! Don't-" Arthur's voice disappeared the moment I slammed the door in his face.

After a minute passed and my anger cooled, it finally hit me of what my actions caused. "No," I muttered. "No," my voice rose, "No, no. No. _No_!" I opened the door and found a new room with no one inside.

"Fuck!" I cursed. "How could I be so stupid? How could I be so _stupid_?!" I fell to my knees and tried not to cry. "I just want this to end," a tear streaked down my cheek. "I just want to go home."

Then a grunt echoed behind me and I turned to find the white wolf staring at me. I sighed, I was tired of being afraid, "What do you want?"

It tilted its head to the side and walked down the hall. _Does it want me to follow it?_ It stopped when it noticed I didn't move and sat itself in the middle of the hall, waiting for me. I had plenty of alarms ringing in my head as to why I shouldn't follow the wolf. The top main ones were: bullets and blows to the head didn't seem harm it and it could tear my throat out. But still I had a bit of sixth sense that the wolf would not harm me. That the only reason it attacked in the first place was because Vash shot at it. Also, it did save me from Ivan, _that has to count for something right?_

I rose to my feet and jogged to catch up with the large canine.

. . .

I walked in silence as the wolf led me through halls, down stair cases, and across pallor rooms. It wasn't until we entered a pallor room with a familiar white couch that I spoke. "This is-" I ran ahead of the wolf and opened the door across the room.

The room was massive and had a long spiral stair case connecting the bottom floor to the second story. The room was dark except for the large windows on my left that streamed in light from the moon. "It's the ballroom," I whispered almost in disbelief.

"It's the ballroom!" I shouted excitedly and ran down to stand in the middle of the dance floor. The wolf was right behind me and sat itself aside as I twirled in a circle and giggled almost uncontrollably.

After a minute of celebrating, I stopped and turned to the wolf. "Do you think the spell will end if I kiss you?"

The wolf's golden eyes stared at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"I mean, it's not like anyone else is here and you did led me." I kneeled in front of it and slid my hand into its fur to pet.

The wolf continued to stare and I placed a quick kiss on its snout, "thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome." Its lips and jaw moved as it formed the words out of its mouth.

My eyes widen as my jaw dropped but it only continued; it's voice musical and feminine. "But we still need to have a little chat Amy."

A scream was caught in my throat as I tried to stand but ended up falling on my ass. The she-wolf leaped to tower over me and warned, "Don't scream."

Maybe it was the stress of the night or my fear and adrenaline working overtime or maybe that the reality of a talking wolf was too much for my brain to handle; because the last thing I remembered was my eyes rolling back inside my head and losing consciousness.

. . .

"Amy!" a voice called out, "Amy, wake up!"

I moaned as I opened my eyes to the brightly lit ballroom. Nations were crowded around me as Arthur and Francis kneeled beside me.

"Amy, are you alright? What happen?" Arthur asked concerned.

I ignored his question and rose to sit up. I took a moment to scan the area; countries were staring at me with mixed expressions of worry and confusion. I found a few of my missing companions; Toris was standing next to guy with straight jaw length blond hair and green eyes. Toris was covered in dust and webs but he seemed fine. Next I laid eyes on Ludwig, Feliciano and Japan; all of them were giving me concern looks. Vash crossed his arms at me, as if waiting for a logical explanation. Erika, Victoria, Peter and Raivis shared the same worried look toward me and Sadiq, Heracles and Gupta stood behind Matthew. Ivan wasn't in the room and personally if I ever saw his face again it would be too soon.

I turned to Arthur, "Can we go."

Arthur blinked at the calmness of my voice and Francis proclaimed, "Of course."

Francis helped me up and guided me to the main hall that would lead to the main entrance. Arthur and Matthew said quick goodbyes and followed us out of Austria's house.

The driver was waiting for us out front and he didn't ask one question towards my dress or of the party. He drove us back to the hotel in silence. Arthur tried to gather some answers from me but I refused to say one word to any of the nations sitting near me.

When we arrived at the hotel, I ran out of the car and burst into the lobby. Reaching the elevator first and taking it back to seventh floor alone. Arthur had given me back my cell phone, IPod and key card back in the car so I was prepared to enter my room with no needed help from them.

Once I was in my room, I discarded my dress and Sadiq's tuxedo jacket to the floor. I clothed myself in the tank top and yoga pants I wore earlier that afternoon and walked to the work desk. I removed the diamond earrings and necklace and placed them in the black box. Grandpa's ring gleamed in the light of the small work desk lamp and I smiled. I slipped it back over my head, feeling like myself the moment the metal touched my bare skin.

_I'm never leaving you behind again_.

I turned off the lamp and fell into bed completely exhausted. As my eyes began to close and drift away into unconsciousness, a wolf's howl resounded in the distance. My eyes shot open but I refused to acknowledge its existence. I bundled myself in the covers of the bed and played off the sound as the work of my imagination.

* * *

Translations

Russian: маленький котенок (little kitten)

Greek: Πήγαινε πίσω στον ύπνο αγάπη (Go back to bed, love)


	18. Chapter 18

_I was engulfed in darkness. . . ._

_The cold embrace of the air chilled me to the bone._

_My knees were sinking into muddy water, it felt almost like tar._

_I struggled but I couldn't move._

_A howl echoed in the distance and I froze._

_I looked up and met the eyes of the white wolf._

"_I need to have a little chat with you," she smiled._

_I tensed, "What are you?"_

"_A part of you," she answered._

_Then I remembered an old story Grandma told me, of the two wolves that live in everyone._

_One wolf was good._

_The other was bad. _

"_Which wolf are you?"_

_She smiled as if she knew what I was thinking, "Neither."_

_Before I could question her farther, the tar began to grip and pull. _

_I clawed at the ground, trying to pull myself up._

_But my hands and arms would sink along with my legs._

"_Stop fighting Amy," the wolf spoke calmly. "You're only making it harder for yourself."_

_I continued to struggle and the wolf shook her head._

"_You can't go back."_

_I gripped on to any solid surface that I could find._

"_Let go!" the wolf shouted._

_The solid surfaces disappeared and the earth swallowed me whole._

* * *

I gasped and rose from the bed. Sweat ran down my back and chest and my hair was sticking to my face. I took deep breaths as I wrapped my hands around myself and rubbed my arms. I glanced to the windows to find the morning sun shining through and sighed. "Everything's okay," I whispered and fell back to bed. "Just a dream, just a dream," I soothed myself.

A knock came from the door and I groaned as I rose from the bed. "Coming," I called out. When I opened the door, I had Arthur, Francis, Matthew, and Kumajirou standing in the hall. I crossed my arms, "What's up?"

Francis held up a room service menu, "We were wondering if you would like to have breakfast with us."

"Whatever." I shrugged, "Come in." I didn't bother to wait for them to enter. I walked back to my room and picked out a pair of jeans and a graphic tee to wear.

Arthur knocked at the door connecting the bed room to the small living area. I turned to him, "What?"

He sighed, "You don't have to be rude. I was just wondering what you would like for us to order for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Pancakes, chocolate chip, with a bacon and mushroom omelet and orange juice." After I answered, I gathered my clothes and locked myself in the bathroom.

* * *

When Amy walked away, Arthur sighed in frustration and Francis wanted to proclaim that Arthur had no one to blame but himself in this situation. Till he saw the dejected look on Arthur's face as he sat himself in the armchair.

Francis bit back his comment and turned to Matthew, "Should we call?"

"It will take them a while," he sat down Kumajirou on the couch and picked up the phone. Matthew gave a quick glance to Francis and he nodded. Matthew walked into the hallway with the hotel phone and left them alone.

Francis turned to Arthur, "What is eating you Angleterre?"

"Don't call me that," he muttered as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

He smiled, "You never complained when we were younger."

"That was centuries ago, you old sentimental frog," Arthur said annoyed.

"Yes, centuries; just the amount of time that I've known you," Francis proclaimed.

Arthur sighed, "I failed to protect her. Those humans had her for seventeen years and they were able to protect her from us. While we had her for a week, and she was nearly crushed by walls, dropped through trap doors, attacked by an animal and she was assaulted by Russia. And you don't need to say it; I know I'm the reason she was put through all that."

Francis nodded, "True, you were," Arthur glared at him but Francis raised his hand, "Let me finish. I know you had good intentions for Ami, and that the only reason you did what you did was to protect her."

Arthur shook his head, "She certainly didn't see it. Did you see her face when she looked at me? She looked like she was going to kill me." He closed his eyes, "She hates me."

"No, she doesn't," Francis tried to comfort him with the thought.

"Yes, she does. I see it; she actually likes you and Matthew. She can't stand me," he snorted, "like everyone else."

"That is true," Francis remarked.

"If you're trying to comfort me, you're not doing a very good job of it."

"Arthur let me finish. It's true some countries can't stand you, but you seem to forget about Matthieu and me. Matthieu cares for you and I may not say it all the time, but I care for you." He placed a hand on Arthur's cheek. He tensed at first but he relaxed into Francis's hand. "You have to give her time, she can't just drop seventeen years from her life and run off with us, no questions asked. Arthur, she has a life, a family and she was willing to share it with us."

"And I screw it up," Arthur moved away from Francis's hand. "I should have told her about Russia."

"No shit." Amy walked in, wearing clean clothes and a towel over her head.

Arthur's eyes widen in surprise and Francis couldn't help but grin to Arthur's embarrassment.

"How long have you been there?" Arthur asked.

"I came in around the part where you were filling sorry for yourself and being a baby on how no one likes you." she said bluntly.

"Ami that's a little harsh," said Francis.

"How about you let me finish," she proclaimed and walked to sit on the coffee table so she could be in front of Arthur. "I don't hate you."

Arthur glanced to her and she continued, "I'm mad at you and a little hurt that you couldn't tell me this."

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," Arthur explained.

"And risk Russia coming to my house and endangering my family. Hell no. I would've stayed at the party so I would've been surrounded by witnesses." She said with a bit of sass in her voice.

Francis smiled, "You don't give her much credit," he told Arthur.

Amy turned to Arthur and Francis with all seriousness in her voice, "You guys gotta make me a promise. No more lies. No more secrets. I am tired of finding out things from other people, from now on you will tell me everything I need to know. Got it?"

Francis and Arthur glanced to one another and nodded.

Matthew opened the door, "Is it safe?"

Amy smiled, "Yeah, get in here; we're having a," she stopped, almost unsure of what to say. "Family moment."

* * *

When the bell hop brought up our food, we ate in the living area and passed around stories about last night.

"And I punched the wall and it worked, I really thought Ludwig gone crazy for a second," I said as I bit into my omelet.

Matthew sipped his water, "I'm not surprised; Alfred had crazy strength."

"The fool didn't even know how to control it half of the time," Arthur said with a smile.

"Then Ludwig, Feliciano and Japan were sucked in through a wall," I added.

"I bet Feliciano was screaming the entire time," Francis smirked.

"Yes, yes he was," I proclaimed.

I recapped my story with Vash and the falling floors and of the wolf attack. I skipped the parts of Russia and the wolf talking. I moved ahead to Heracles, Gupta and Sadiq.

"Greece kissed you," Arthur knitted his brows in confusion.

I shrugged, "he thought I was one of his lovers."

"See," Arthur turned to Francis, "this is why I told you to give the title of pervert to Greece."

"What?" Matthew and I asked in sync.

Arthur threw up his hands, "You tell them," he said to Francis.

Francis rolled his eyes playfully and explained. "When I was tired of carrying the title of pervert of the world, I decided to give it to Arthur."

"And I told you to give it to Greece!"

"But you were the one that made that condom survey."

"Yes, but Greece was the one that used them more."

Matthew and I started laughing. "I can't breathe," I choked out.

"My gut is hurting, but I can't stop laughing," Matthew laughed harder.

Arthur blushed and Francis grinned.

* * *

Later that day, we packed up our luggage and caught the three o'clock flight back to Summerland. I counted the hours in my head and determined I'll be home by five to six o'clock in the evening. I was eager to return home and to see the family.

"Would you please stop jumping in your seat," Arthur lectured and I decided to tap my foot instead. It wasn't long till Arthur raised his brow at me, "Amy."

"I know, I know," I stopped my foot, "I'm just excited to see the rest of my family."

Matthew asked curiosity, "What are they like?"

I took out my phone and scrolled through my photos. I stopped at my mom's brother, Alejandro Kama and his wife Emily. "This is Uncle Alex and Aunt Emily," the photo showed them together. Uncle Alex had the same coloring as Mom, with dark eyes and hair with tanned skin. But he had the almond shaped eyes, just like his father, Makani Kama. Aunt Emily was light skinned with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. "Uncle Alex works as a landscaper and Aunt Emily is a pediatric. Uncle Alex is also part of a mariachi band," I grinned, "You guys are gonna be in for a treat at the wedding."

"You want us to be there?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" I didn't expect an answer and continued. I slid through my touch screen to my three older cousins, "These three beautiful ladies are their daughters. The one on the left is the oldest, Sofia," she had Uncle Alex's dark hair and eyes while she had Aunt Emily's light skin. "She's a school teacher and has three kids." I pointed to the tallest woman in the middle. She had dark almond shaped eyes, dirty blonde hair and light skin. "This is Mia; she works at an office for the city she lives in. I think she deals with taxes of something." Then I pointed at the last woman, "This is Josefina," she had the same coloring as Uncle Alex. "She's a romance novelist; Melissa owns a copy of everything she wrote. Those two are so close."

Then I slid to a photo of a man with Sofia, "That's her husband, Rafael Garcia." He was a tall man with short dark hair and hazel eyes. I continued to slide through the photos, "This is Mia and her husband, Eduardo Herrera." He was just as tall as her and had brown hair and eyes. The next photo was of Josefina and her husband, Aaron Johnson; he had ginger hair and green eyes.

"Please tell me these people have no idea that you're a country," said Arthur.

"Nope, Uncle Alex and his family have no idea what I am; they think I'm a normal teenage girl, like I thought I was, till three weeks ago."

I made sure my voice was filled with good humor and slid on to the next photo. The photo displayed three children, "These sweet little angels are Sofia's kids, the oldest on the right is Alyce; she's about ten and the first grandchild of Uncle Alex. She's very kind and loves being the big sister, mostly because she's a little bossy." Alyce was tall for her age and super thin, like a twig. She had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and light fair skin. I pointed to the little boy with dark almond shaped eyes, dark hair and light skin. "The boy, Gael, in the middle is the youngest, about six. He's a little trouble maker, just like his sister," I pointed to the other girl on the left. She was petite compared to her sister; she had dark hair and eyes with natural tan skin. "Valencia, she's the same age as Blair and Blake. Valencia and Blair are so close, and they love to pull pranks, so watch out."

The next photo was of Mia's kids, "The oldest here," I pointed to the boy with dirty blonde hair, dark eyes and light tanned skin. "Is Roman, he's a year younger than Blake but he's tall for his age so people always think Blake is younger. The girl next to Roman is his younger sister Lali, she's about five and she's just so sweet." She only came up to my knee the last time I saw her. She had dark hair, green eyes and light skin.

"Oh," Francis smiled, "They're all so adorable."

"I know," I grinned.

"What about Josefina?" Matthew asked. "Doesn't she have any kids?"

"Her and Aaron are trying," I crossed my fingers, "gotta keep thinking positive."

Then I slid to the last photo of Grandpa Makani and Grandma Jessie, but me and the kids call them, Kupunakane and Kupunawahine. "This is Makani and Jessamine Kama." In the photo, my grandparents on my mother's side were standing in front of their home in Kaneohe. The same home I lived in during the year I was with them. Kupunawahine had dark hair and eyes with natural tanned skin. Kupunakane's skin was a shade darker with dark hair and almond shaped eyes.

"Why is your grandmother's name and mother's name so similar?" Francis asked.

I shrugged, "It's a family tradition to pass down names, in boys and in girls."

"Do these two know that you're a country?" Matthew asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry they won't say anything. I'm sure they're excited to meet you guys."

Arthur thought for a moment, "What do we tell your other family members? That doesn't know who we are."

My eyes widen, "Oh right, we need to come up with a back story." The thought came to me and clapped my hands, "I got it, you guys are my biological half siblings," I pointed to Matthew and Arthur. Before they could say anything, I continued, "Just hear me out. Alfred would be our daddy; he traveled the world as a reporter and met your mothers during that time." I pointed to Arthur, "Your mama's name will be Beatrice Kirkland, and you took after her looks." I turned to Matthew, "Your mom will be Naomi Williams, but you're like me, we look like Alfred."

"What about me?" Francis asked.

"Your Arthur's partner," I proclaimed.

Around that time Arthur was drinking from his cup and he choked on his tea.

"Aw, he's blushing," Francis smirked, "are you secretly happy about this."

"No." he glared at Francis and then turned to me, "You can't be serious."

"Of course, you guys already a bicker like a married couple."

"Can't you make him one of Alfred's sons?"

"And make Alfred look like he's a good for nothing dead beat that walked out on four different kids." I shook my head, "that's just cold."

"And three is okay?"

"He died never knowing you two were his kids. Naomi was a model, so she was financially stable enough to raise Matthew. Beatrice's parents were loaded, so you spent a lot of time with your grandparents. Also, they were able to put you through private school and that is where you met Francis and became good friends with him. Are you happy now?"

Arthur nodded, "its better."

I rolled my eyes, "Then, only a few months ago, when you and Francis went out drinking you decided it was time to find out who your father was. With Francis's help you were able to find out about his career and colleagues. You also learned about Naomi through one of Alfred's associates. That is how you discovered Matthew. Then the both of you wondered if there were any more kids, so you tracked down more of Alfred's friends and found out about Justine, my birth mother. The love of Alfred's life, but then you quickly discovered that they both died in a car accident. Then, you tracked me down with the help of my grandfather, and we're been bonding ever since."

They were silent, till Matthew spoke, "You thought about this beforehand, haven't you."

I smiled, "Yeah, also you guys have to follow my story, because I already told Mom to tell our extended family and friends this tale. I believe it was about two days ago when I told her this."

Arthur's eyes widen, "You didn't."

I grinned evilly, "Think of it as good old fashion pay back. I pronounce you husband," I gestured to Francis, "and wife." I turned to Arthur, who grew paler by the second. "You may kiss the bride."

Francis gave a quick kiss on Arthur's cheek, "This will be fun."

Arthur continued to carry a stunned expression as Francis and I high fived and Matthew grinned.

* * *

After the flight Arthur was lecturing me on why I shouldn't make up back stories without consoling him first. We were all sitting in a rental car with Francis at the wheel and Matthew right beside him. I was left to sit next to Arthur as he ranted about him being married to Francis.

"If you made a marriage certificate in our names, I swear to God Amy I will end you!"

I sighed, "Again, you two are not married. I told Mom to tell the family, that you and Francis have been dating for two years. I only said the whole husband and wife thing just to mess with you."

Arthur groaned as he buried his face in his hands, "Why would you do this to me?!"

"Number one: to see that look on your face, number two: to explain Francis and why he's here, and the most important, number three: cause this fucking hilarious."

Francis grinned from the rear view mirror, "Don't worry Angleterre, I'll take good care of you," he winks.

Arthur paled and I sang, "Someone's getting lucky tonight." Matthew and I burst into laughter as Francis's grin grew wider.

"I despise all you," Arthur muttered.

"We love you too, Arthur," we all said in sync.

. . .

When Francis pulled up on the drive way, I jumped over him and honked the horn. I leaped out the car and yelled, "I'm home!"

Blair came running out with Valencia right behind her and both of them screamed, "Auntie Amy!" The other kids quickly followed suite.

Gael called out, "Dog pile!"

Alyce and Roman were the fastest ones of the group, so they were the ones that tackled me to the ground. Blair and Valencia leaped on to Alyce and Roman's backs. Gael landed in the middle of those two and Blake picked up Lali and jumped to sit on the top of the pile.

"We missed you Aunt Amy," Alyce greeted.

"Kupunakane wanted us to ask if you will do the hula with us during the wedding." Valencia said.

"Can we sleep over in your room tonight?" Blair asked.

"We can make a fort!" Gael exclaimed.

"And watch scary movies all night long!" Roman said excitedly.

"Lali has question," Blake called out and everyone fell silent.

"Can I ride Midnight?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Okay," I choked out, losing breath. "In order, I missed you guys too. Yes, yes, if you get permission from your parents. We'll make the most awesome fort ever, no cause the little kids will get scared, and Lali yes, you can ride Midnight, but I have to be there and you need to ask your mommy first." I inhaled a shaky breath, "I know you guys love me and all, but all of you are crushing me."

They all rolled off me and I rose to my feet. I glanced to nations and gestured the kids together. "Guys this is Arthur and Matthew, they're my biological half-brothers."

"What does bi-log-i-cali, mean?" Gael asked.

"It means they share the same blood as me," I explained, "They're my family."

"Are you gonna go live with them now?" Roman asked.

"No." I said quickly, "We're just getting to know each other."

Alyce walked over and gave her hand to them, "I'm Alyce; it's nice to meet you."

Arthur smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Arthur, a pleasure."

"You sound familiar," Gael questioned.

"Like Daniel Craig?" Alyce asked.

"Nah, like that lizard from the Geico commercials," he exclaimed

The kids laughed and Roman said, "Yeah, I hear it now."

Arthur had a tight smile, and I grinned, "Guys that's not funny." But we all shared the same smile, knowing it was a little funny. The kids continued to greet Francis and Matthew.

"Can I hold Kumajirou," Blair held up her arms for the bear that was in his arms.

Matthew shook his head, "Not now."

"Please!" Blair begged.

He sighed, "Okay." Kumajirou stayed perfectly still as Blair cuddled him into her chest and Valencia scratched him behind his ears.

"Is he a real baby polar bear!?" Gael exclaimed as he stared into Kumajirou's eyes.

The nations and I shared a look, "Yeah," I smiled, "let's go with that."

"He can also-" I knew what she was about to say, so I wrapped my hand around her mouth and whispered in her ear. "The bear does not talk, got it."

Blair nodded and said, "He can also . . . do tricks."

"Can he dance on a ball, like a circus bear?" Roman asked.

"No," Matthew answered.

Gael jumped up and down, "We can teach him!"

"Let's go get a ball!" Valencia exclaimed and the kids ran back into the house.

Matthew called out, "Wait; hold on, he might bite you!" He ran after them.

Blake and Lali stood behind and Lali threw up her arms for me to carry her. I bended down and swung her to my waist with my arm under her bottom.

"Oh, she's so cute," Francis cooed and turned to Arthur, "Can we have one?"

"No." he glared.

Lali stared at Francis, "You sound funny."

Francis smiled sweetly to her innocent statement, "It's because I'm from France, _bien-aimée_."

"Is that where that pointy thingy is?"

"It's called the Eiffel Tower, and yes it's in Paris, France," I answered.

When we walked through the front door, we were met with laughter, excited shouts and music. Kupunakane, Uncle Alex, Johnny and Sofia made a small band in the living room. Kupunakane played his small dark brown ukulele as Sofia played the key broad behind him. Uncle Alex played the guitar, Johnny handled the drums and Celine and Aunt Emily sang a duet. Melissa, Sanjay, Kupunawahine and Grandma Aponi sat on the couch and love seats, clapping their hands to the beat. Couples were dancing, which were Mia and Eduardo, Josefina and Aaron and Mom and Dad. Rafael watched over the kids and Kumajirou at a close distance, with Matthew right beside him. Lady was nearby and began to play with Kumajirou and the kids, till she saw me. She came running and placed her front paws on my hip. I scratched her behind the ears.

"Hey Kiddo," Dad grinned, "welcome home."

I smiled, "It's good to be back."

Everyone quickly followed his example and I was greeted with hugs and kisses on the cheek. I formally introduced Arthur, Matthew and Francis to the family and everyone greeted them politely. Awkward silence filled the room right after; no one had a clue what to say. Till Johnny slammed his drumstick on cymbal, "What's everyone standing around for? It's our dinner rehearsal, we should be celebrating. We get to add four members into the family instead of one."

"This is a dinner rehearsal?" Arthur asked.

I shrugged, "It is in our family."

"Its good luck for the two families to come together before the uniting of the two households," Kupunakane announced, "It's a century long tradition."

"Oh, where are your parents Celine?" Matthew asked.

Celine gave a small smile, "They passed away when I was in college, but they're here with us in spirit." She gestured to a picture frame on the table with a couple displayed in the photo. The woman looked so much like Celine, with her pale green eyes and light brown curls. The man next to her had dark hair and kind eyes.

I smiled and glanced to Grandpa's ring, _you better be here Gramps_.

Johnny quickly changed the subject, "Amy, handle the drums," he tossed the sticks at me and I grabbed them with one hand. "I need to sing a song to my beloved bride."

Arthur, Francis and Matthew gave me questionable looks and I answered, "It's also tradition to sing to your bride." I set down Lali and walked behind the drum set. Sofia whispered the song in my ear and I nodded.

I clicked the drumsticks together to lay down the beat, Kupunakane strummed his ukulele and began the song, 'Hey, Soul Sister.'

Johnny sang the lyrics with a husky tone but he made it work. Sofia abandoned the key broad and picked up the maracas. Uncle Alex slowed the guitar and I played the spare drums with smooth taps.

The family begins to dance into pairs or into three's and I was able to catch the nations being pulled into dancing by the kids. I smiled at the image of Francis allowing Lali to stand on his feet as he swayed from side to side. Matthew twirled Alyce in a circle and Roman and Gael showed Arthur how to shuffle his feet to the beat, which he failed a couple of times, but the boys kept encouraging him to continue. Blair danced with Kumajirou in her arms as Blake and Valencia danced together.

My smile grew wider as I tapped harder to the beat and I lost myself into the music.

. . .

Later that evening after we ate and celebrated as much as we could, people began to leave. Kupunakane and Kupunawahine were staying with Melissa and Sanjay. Uncle Alex, Aunt Emily, Johnny and Celine were staying with Grandma Aponi. But our house was much larger so Sofia, Mia, and Josefina's families stayed with us.

"Can we sleep over?" Blair asked with Blake by her side.

"Blair, the house is already so full," said Sanjay.

"Please Daddy! Amy said we can sleep in her room!" she begged, "Please!"

Melissa and Sanjay shared a look, "It is Saturday," Sanjay shrugged his shoulders.

Melissa turned to Mom, "Is it okay?"

"Of course, what's the point of having a big house if we can't fill it up with people," she said.

Blair shouted excitedly and grabbed Blake by the hand and ran after the kids up to my room. We could hear them tossed around pillows and blankets as Lady barked and jumped around.

Matthew glanced at me, "are you okay with that," he nodded towards my room.

"They know that they can mess with my bed and pillows, but anything on my shelves and vanity mirror are off limits." I explained.

Mom, Dad and I continued to say our farewells to our extended family. When the last car drove away, Arthur handed me back my carry-on from their rental car, "we should get going."

"Aw, you guys aren't staying, we were planning to put you guys in the stables," I proclaimed.

Arthur shook his head, "as tempting as that sounds," he said sarcastically. "We need to get to our hotel."

I swung the carry on strap over my shoulder and grinned, "So you guys are staying for the wedding, good, you guys will have a lot of fun."

Francis winked, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Matthew gave me a one arm hug, for Kumajirou was out cold in his other arm. The kids really pushed him to his limit. "Goodnight Amy."

"Night Matt," I hugged him back.

I hugged Francis and Arthur goodbye and waved farewell as they drove away.

I walked back to the house and quickly ran up the stairs to my room. The kids draped blankets across my bed and made little forts around the room. Blair and Valencia had their fort and mattress near the TV. Roman and Gael had made their fort shaped like castle with blankets connecting to the other forts. Alyce made her fort around the tower windows with Lady lying on the red valet seats. Lastly, Blake and Lali draped a large blanket over my bed and stretched it so two of its corners connected to my head broad and the last two were tied to the forts on the floor.

"You guys have out done yourselves, feels like I've entered a gypsy camp," I said as I closed the door.

"Auntie Amy could you read us a story?" Valencia asked.

"Sure," I nodded as I closed myself in my closet to change into my Batman pj's. When I walked out, Alyce handed me her Kindle, "Mom uploaded a bunch of books on it."

"I remembered when I was kid we actually read paper books."

"Paper books," Lali cocked her head to the side in question.

"You haven't seen one?"

"She's in kindergarten." Roman explained, "Our school won't let the younger kids check out books, only a child proof device tablet."

I shook my head, "I was her age when I held a book and nothing happen to it." I gave Alyce back her Kindle and checked my selves beside my bed and next to the closet. "What do you guys feel like reading?"

"I want something with adventure," Valencia proclaimed.

"With fighting," Gael exclaimed.

"And magic," Blair added.

I snapped my fingers, "Got it!" I pulled out a blue colored hard cover book, "Have you guys heard of _The Golden Compass_?"

They all shook their heads and Alyce asked, "What's it about?"

I grinned and made my voice dramatic, "It's about a young girl named Lyra who travels north to fight child snatchers with the help of gypsies and witches and a giant armored polar bear."

"That sounds cool," Roman grinned.

I smiled and sat myself on my bed with my back on the head broad. Lali sat between me and the book with Blake and Gael on my sides. Roman, Alyce, Valencia and Blair squeezed themselves at the foot of the bed and Lady stayed in the middle.

I opened the book, "_Lyra and her daemon moved through the darkening hall_. . ."

* * *

_I found myself in a forest with skinny trees that towered over my head. Green leafs and grass blended with the brown of the bark and the dirt. The air was clean and crisp with the scent of moss, wild flowers and animals mixed in the wind. Sunlight beamed through the trees as the call of a golden eagle resounded above. I was bare foot and wore nothing more than a deer skin dress that stopped an inch above my knees._

_A wolf howled and I turned to find a normal size gray wolf, not the white wolf I saw before. The wolf stared at me with brown eyes, which should have caused me to feel some type anxiety. Instead I felt nothing more than a familiar affection towards the animal and the feeling was mutual. The wolf nodded his head to the right and dashed off into the woods. _

_I grinned and chased after him, for some reason this was something we did regularly. I caught up with the gray wolf with no difficulty and quickly discovered that the pack was running along with us.__The fur coats of the wolves ranged from various shades of blonde, cream, and orange-red to grays, browns, and blacks. Some of the females carried redder coats than the males, making them look like massive foxes. They slid around trees and leaped up and down mini cliffs that took shape through the forest. I followed them around the trees, up through the cliffs into the open fields and across small creeks. I laughed with a joyous glee as the wind blew through my hair. I sprinted through the glass fields and forest, loving the feel of the soft dirt under my toes. We were like dancers, gracefully moving through the land as we sang together in a sequence of echoing howls._

_I forgotten how long we were running, and personally I would've cared less. My muscles tingled with an amazing sensation of freedom and excitement, and I never wanted that feeling to go away. _

_When the pack and I stopped to rest, I clutched down to a pond to take a sip of water. I found my reflection in the surface of the pond, but it wasn't me. The reflection was of a young woman with smooth copper skin and high cheek bones. She had beautiful dark eyes the color of a midnight sky, and light pink lips that were full and soft. Her hair fell to her thighs and was the color of a raven's feather._

_I swallowed the fearful lump in my throat and splashed my hand across the surface. The water rippled and when it settled the image of the woman was still there. She smiled and I knew perfectly well I wasn't smiling._

"_Now are you ready to talk?" she asked._

* * *

I gasped and found myself in bed with Lali and Blake sleeping beside me. _The Golden Compass_ was on my nightstand and the rest of the kids were sleeping in their forts. I took deep breaths and laid back into bed. "You're okay Amy," I whispered to myself. "Just a dream, just a dream," I repeated that phase in a soft tone till I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Translations:

French: bien-aimée (sweetheart)

Hawaiian: Kupunakane (Grandfather)

Hawaiian: Kupunawahine (Grandmother)


End file.
